The Buffy Chronicles: Season I
by EssexLad1975
Summary: Giles get a visit from an old family member, but trouble quickly follows and it has the hellmouth in it's sights
1. The Erlenmeyer Flask

The Erlenmeyer Flask  
  
Author's Note: Let me have a moment to introduce myself. I'm Jennifer, known as Faith to my friends as I live life easy and I party hearty. When I'm doing neither of those I'm either here on-line or in front of the screen watching the Buffster in action whooping un-dead ass *EG* ... This is my first piece of Fan Fiction and I have stuck my best mate who's still in the land of the cold (other wise known as England) as he's a great person and also the other half of the web editing team who wrote this site. The Erlenmeyer Flask is a tribute story to the X-Files created by Chris Carter .. The Truth Is Indeed Out There ....  
  
Feedback: Yes please ... the more, the merrier  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Distribution: Email me and it's all yours *S* .....  
  
Character Pairings: Willow/Oz, Xander/Anya, Buffy/Faith  
  
Anything Else: Thoughts are written in * *.  
  
Starring (in alphabetical order): Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles Emma Caulfield as Anya Emmerson Eliza Dushku as Faith Adams Elizabeth Anne Allen as Amy Madison Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Anne Summers Seth Green as Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne  
  
Guest Starring: Alexis Denisof as Wesley Whyndam-Price Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase David Boreanaz as Angel James Marsters as Spike  
  
And Introducing: Edward Furlong as Patrick Giles  
  
Prologue - Another Year Older ... Another Year Wiser  
  
Giles opened his eyes and sighed as he saw the sight before him, outside the sky was overcast and rain was splattering on the window. Giles rubbed his eyes and turned his attention to his bedside clock to check the time, "Time to get up Giles." he said to himself. He stayed there for a few more moments before he threw the bed covers off him and got out of his bed wrapping his bed robe around him, then he slowly walked down stairs and into the kitchen. His attention was distracted momentarily as he heard a knock on his front door. "Just a moment," he said as he plugged in his kettle and walked over to the front door. When he opened it, he was greeted by the sight by Willow, who at seeing Giles gave a cheery little smile and a small wave. "Willow, do please come in out of the rain."  
  
"Thanks," she replied as she entered Giles' apartment.  
  
"You're up awfully early this morning," Giles said as he went back to making his morning cup of tea.  
  
"Yep, I've come to see you."  
  
This got Giles' attention, he turned around and looked at Willow, "Oh really, how can I help?"  
  
"Well actually, it's not something you can help me with Giles." Willow said as she walked around and entered the kitchen, "I came to give you this." Willow stretched out her arm which was holding a small bag.  
  
Giles took the bag and smiled at Willow. "Thank you," Giles said with slight confusion in his voice, "what did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"Well," Willow said, "I believe it's something we like to call your Birthday!"  
  
"Oh good grief," Giles said. With all hectic events that kinda of come hand in hand with living on the Hellmouth, little things like Birthday's become superfluous ... well Giles' birthday's anyway. "Err, thank you Willow, that's really kind of you. Let me err, just get dressed and then I'll open this."  
  
"Okay Giles, and while you're getting dressed, I'll make you a Birthday cup of tea." Willow replied smiling as Giles walked past and up to the bedroom.  
  
A short while later, and the whole of the Scooby gang was around Giles' place. Oz had turned up, then Xander and Anya had appeared along with Faith and Buffy. "This is truly fantastic everyone, I cannot thank you all enough." Giles said smiling.  
  
"Hey, you more than deserve this Giles," Buffy said as she walked over to Giles and handed him a cup of tea.  
  
"Absolutely," Faith said sitting on the couch, "I mean if it weren't for you we wouldn't have saved the world all those times."  
  
"Hey Giles, who's the guy in the photo on the table?" Oz asked looking down.  
  
"Oh that, yes," Giles said picking it up and passing it over to Oz. "That's a picture of my nephew, he's over in Oxford studying of all things to be a Watcher."  
  
"A Watcher like you?" Willow asked. "Well obviously, as you know what kinda Watcher is there other than that of watching a Slayer and training her and Oz I thought we talked about you stopping me when I go into babble mode...."  
  
"I think you look cute when you babble," Oz simply replied wrapping an arm around her waist and hugging her warmly.  
  
"Well actually, there's more than one kind of Watcher." Giles said passing a reassuring smile at Willow. "His official title is Advisory Watcher. He researches information that Watcher's normally cannot get hold of, and he also reads up all those prophecies we like so much."  
  
"Wow, running in the family, pretty cool." Xander said as Oz passed the photo to him.  
  
"Yes, and apparently he's coming to Sunnydale."  
  
"Cool," the gang said in unison.  
  
"How comes?" Anya asked.  
  
"Well I got a letter from our old friend Quentin Travers at the Watchers Council," Giles said with sarcasm as he mentioned Travers' name. "Apparently he felt that my nephew needed to take some time off as he's suffering from stress from over studying. He felt that coming here would do him the power of good."  
  
"That's good Giles. We'll so help your nephew to relax here." Willow said.  
  
"Absolutely," Buffy and Faith said looking at Willow.  
  
"Actually Willow, I think you and he will get on really well together. From my last letter from him, he told me that he was practising magic."  
  
"A Warlock?" Willow asked perking up at the news.  
  
"Yes, indeed." Giles said.  
  
"When will he arrive Giles?" Faith asked.  
  
"Later on tonight, too bad the weather isn't pleasant for his arrival." Giles said looking through the window to see the rain steadily pattering against the pane.  
  
Chapter 1 - It Can't Rain All The Time  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Sunnydale, California, 8:18pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rain continued, like it had been doing so all day only this time with added thunder and lightning for effect, as the bus travelled down main street. Ahh yes, the comforts of public transportation with bits of discarded litter on the floor and the aromatic stench of urine filling the air. There are a good dozen or so people on the bus chatting or playing with their mobile phones, probably sending text messages to their friends but that didn't distract the man that was sitting at the rear of the bus all by himself. From outward appearances he looked in his mid-twenties, probably twenty-five but unusually there were already a few streaks of grey in otherwise dark red hair. He sat looking out of the window as people walked quickly through the streets desperately trying to avoid the rain.  
  
"Why did I argue against getting a ride. Next time, I am so not taking the bus." the young man uttered to himself with a strong British accent. He turned his gaze once more upon the world outside and slowly became lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Last stop, Sunnydale bus depot." the driver called out.  
  
That snapped the young man from his train of thoughts as he looked around to see people walking off the bus. He picked up his bags he had brought along with him and got off the bus himself. "Ahh, welcome to Sunnydale." he said to himself. "Doesn't seem all that sunny to me, but heck it is the evening after all." He looked around for a couple of seconds before he started to walk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Restfield Cemetery, 8:38pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh man, this night is certainly slow," Faith said with mocking disappointment as both she and Buffy walked through the cemetery.  
  
"Yep gotta agree with you on that, I'd definitely chalk this night up as yawn-worthy." Buffy replied as she twirled her stake in her left hand.  
  
"Maybe the un-dead don't dig the bad weather either?" Faith joked as she looked up at the evening sky. The rain had died a little but the rumbles of thunder could still be heard nearby.  
  
"Maybe we should just call it a night, what d'a say," Buffy said turning her gaze to Faith's direction.  
  
"Sure, why not." Faith replied smiling. "Hey, I know. Let's go back, get showered and changed then we could nip over to Giles' to welcome his nephew into town. What d'a think?"  
  
From a little way ahead of them they could hear the sound of muffled fighting. Buffy gave Faith a quick look and sighed, "Well not just yet. Looks like finally some action for the chosen two." With that they started running quickly to the sound of the fighting.  
  
When they got there, both Faith and Buffy were stunned at the scene before them. Two vampires were attacking a young man, well I say fighting, they were more like losing badly. One of the vampires rushed the man, diving at his neck when suddenly he delivered a fierce roundhouse kick into the vampires' mid-section throwing him off balance. As the vampire was reeling from the blow the man quickly knelt down, picking up piece of wood that had broken from a nearby bench and jammed into the back of the vampire causing it to explode into a pile of dust.  
  
The second one was a little trickier though, and wasn't going to give up his un-dead life so easily. He rushed the boy delivering a series of punches to the mans' head and chest finishing off with a roundhouse kick that knocked the man clean off his feet and to the foot of a nearby tree hitting his head against the thick trunk.. "You got guts boy," the vampire sneered. "Shame you aren't the Slayer."  
  
"Hey, somebody's just said the magic word!" a voice echoed from nowhere.  
  
The vampire looked around quickly trying to find the person who said that, and then he saw her standing a few feet away.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy killing you." the vampire said smiling broadly.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so," another female voice stated, this time behind the vampire.  
  
The vampire barely had time to speak as an arrow pierced it's heart and it exploded into dust. "Well, finally a little action," Faith grinned as she looked over at Buffy. They looked over and walked quickly towards the man who was still laying where he fell. He was barely conscious and was clutching his chest with his left hand.  
  
"Hey buddy, you alright?" Faith asked as she approached, "I mean, can you walk?"  
  
The man tried to speak but all he managed here a few inaudible groans.  
  
"Come on, let's get him back to Giles' place so we can patch him up. At least we'll be out of the rain." Buffy said. They picked up some bags that were laying nearby then picking him up each by each shoulder, they carried him off back to Giles' apartment.  
  
"What time did Giles say his nephew was arriving?" Faith asked.  
  
"He said he'd be getting to his place for about ten-ish." Buffy replied smiling at Faith.  
  
"Cool."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Rupert Giles Apartment, 9:05pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles had spent the better part of two hours pacing backwards and forwards in his apartment waiting for his nephew to arrive. He knew he shouldn't have given in so easily when he offered to pick him up from the Airport, especially with this particularly dismal day they have had. His attention was broken when he heard frantic knocking on the front door which caused him to quickly walk over and open it quickly to them in. As he opened the door he saw Buffy and Faith carry the young man from the cemetery.  
  
"Giles can we come in, this guy's getting a little heavy." Buffy spoke quickly.  
  
"Good Lord," Giles uttered and ushered the three of them inside. As they got inside, Giles took the weight of the young man and carefully carried him over to the couch where he laid him carefully as not to disturb him.  
  
"What happened?" Giles asked quietly as he walked over to the slayers.  
  
"We were just finishing out sweep of Restfield when he heard fighting," Buffy explained as she put the man's bags on the floor.  
  
"Yeah and the next thing we saw was this dufus trying to take two vamps single-handed." Faith finished off.  
  
"But he did bag a vamps though." Buffy added.  
  
"Well," Giles said looking at the young man, "he is able to protect himself you know."  
  
"Well we saw that Giles, but ... err what d'a mean? Do you know him?" Faith asked quizzically.  
  
"Err, this 'dufus' as you referred is Patrick Giles ... my nephew." Giles said returning his gaze to the slayers who stood almost dumb-founded.  
  
"Err Giles, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that to be rude or anything." Faith said slightly blushing.  
  
"No, it's quite alright Faith." Giles said with a smile. "Now why don't you two run along home, and I'll take care of him from here."  
  
"Okay, goodnight Giles." Buffy and Faith said as they walked to the door.  
  
"And girls," Giles said.  
  
"Yeah," they replied turning around to face their watcher.  
  
"Good work." he said with another smile.  
  
"No probs," Faith said with a smile of her own. "See you tomorrow." The Slayers walked out of Giles apartment leaving him to tend to his nephew who was sleeping soundly on his couch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The following day seemed brighter than the previous which made Buffy smile as she made her way along to Giles' place with Faith and the rest of the gang in tow. They had spent a well earned Saturday afternoon down at the mall, the girls window shopping while Oz and Xander hung back and chatted to themselves, giving their reassurance to their respective honey's whenever they needed it for something or other. They reached his apartment as Buffy knocked on the door and a few moments later the watcher appeared and allowed them inside.  
  
"Hey Giles," Buffy said as she made herself comfortable on his couch.  
  
"Ahh, Buffy, Faith, good timing. I'd hoped you would visit today." Giles said sitting down along with the rest of the gang. "I must admit, I'm a little perturbed by the rather lack of vampires and demons we've been seeing recently."  
  
"Well now you've put a jinx on it Giles," Xander said with mocking disappointment. "Now we'll be over-run with the un-dead."  
  
"Yes well, quite. Be that as it may." Giles responded.  
  
"How's Patrick?" Willow asked, "Buffy told us what happened last night."  
  
"He's doing well thank you Willow. A few bruises but nothing permanent." Giles answered as he took off his glasses and cleaned the lenses with his handkerchief.  
  
As if at that moment, Patrick walked in from the bathroom into the lounge where the gang were sitting and everyone's attention immediately focused on him. He didn't seem exactly like he was in the photograph they saw, he was maybe a couple of so years older and more physically built, and noone could avoid noticing the grey streaks that were in his hair.  
  
"Hi there," he said tentatively giving a small wave to the group.  
  
Faith was the first to break the silence, "How y'a feeling?"  
  
"A little bruised but much better thank you." he said smiling. "Err, it was you two ladies who help me last night wasn't it? I was a little bit dazed." he finished a little hesitantly.  
  
"That was us," Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Here, why don't you sit while I make a pot of tea." Giles said as he got up from his chair. "Buffy, why don't you introduce the rest of the gang to him." Patrick walked over and sat in the now vacant seat as Giles walked over into the kitchen area.  
  
"Well I'm Buffy and this here is Faith," Buffy began as she flashed a smile at her girlfriend.  
  
"Cool," Patrick remarked smiling, "the chosen two eh. Your reputation precedes you."  
  
"Really," Faith said smiling broadly. "Wicked cool."  
  
"Over there," Buffy continued, "is my best friend from high school Willow and her boyfriend Oz." Buffy pointed over to the couple sitting close to one another holding hands like two loved-up people.  
  
"How y'a doing," Willow said.  
  
"Hey man," Oz simply said.  
  
"And next to them is my other high school bud Xander with his ex-demon girlfriend Anya." Buffy finished.  
  
"Welcome to vamp capital of the world," Xander said mockingly.  
  
"I don't understand." Anya said looking at Patrick. "You wanted to rest, but you come here, to a place full of vampires and demons. Why?"  
  
"Because this is where my uncle is," Patrick replied. "Besides I don't need peace and quiet to relax. Hold up," Patrick said as he pursed his finger to his lips. "You're an ex-demon. Your name wouldn't be Anyanka by any chance?"  
  
"How did you know that?" Anya asked with genuine surprise on her face.  
  
"Part of the business," Patrick simply replied as Giles returned with the tea and several cups.  
  
"So Pat. Do you mind if we called you that? How long you staying here?" Faith asked.  
  
"No that's cool," Patrick said smiling, "and I don't know how long. Probably as long as Uncle Rupert can stand to have me here I guess." he said as he started giggling.  
  
"Please do me a small favour Patrick," Giles said as he found a place to sit on the couch.  
  
"Anything," Patrick replied.  
  
"Don't call me Uncle Rupert, it makes me feel older than I am. 'Giles' is good."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Or 'G-Man'," Xander said flashing a cheeky grin.  
  
"Oh please don't call me that," Giles said sighing making the rest of the group giggle.  
  
"Are you really a practising magician?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yep, for the past three years, but I haven't done anything in the past couple of months."  
  
"Powerful?" Anya asked.  
  
"Reasonably."  
  
"For example?" Anya continued. From where Patrick was sitting, he could see that Anya had her 'interrogation' face on and wanted to know all about what he could do.  
  
"Oh you know ... levitation, trans-mutation, teleportation."  
  
"I was actually wondering why you stopped your magic training." Giles said as he placed his cup on the table. "Did you only just practice it whilst you were in training?"  
  
"Well no not really," Patrick said. He paused for a moment as he took a sip from his cup. "It basically was because I was out of focus, you know from -- the stress and all that." he hesitated slightly. "And I found that when I did anything magic related it kind of had unexpected results." he finished quietly chuckling.  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Faith asked with interest.  
  
"Well one weekend I wanted to get away from anything 'Watcher' related so I drove into the nearest forest and made camp for the weekend. On the first night I was building a fire and I decided instead of using a box of matches, I'd try my magic and conjure a flame to light the wood. But it didn't quite work out like that." He paused for a moment to take a final sip and then placed his cup on the table. "Instead of conjuring a flame I successfully managed to create a lightning bolt from a clear night sky which struck me where I stood."  
  
There were silent gasps from the group as they tried to envisage the scene.  
  
"How did you --" Xander stuttered, trying to find the words, "I mean surely, that could have killed you."  
  
"It could have, but I found out at an early age that I healed quite quickly."  
  
There were a few moments of silence as the information sunk into their minds.  
  
Buffy broke the silence. "How could you of -- I mean, no offence but you're a man. You can't be a Slayer!" All eyes that were previously focused on Buffy quickly darted around to Patrick as they realised what he DID actually say.  
  
"No offence taken -- No I'm not a Slayer -- And actually there are male slayers in operation."  
  
"Male Slayers?" Giles said, a very surprised at hearing that. In all his years as Watcher, he'd never seen any male watchers. "How many?"  
  
"Aahh I don't really know." Patrick said shaking his head slowly. "From last I remember there were like a couple of thousand ..."  
  
"Couple of thousand" the group repeated together.  
  
"Bearing in mind that there are like over six billion people in the world, a couple of thousand isn't all that much really."  
  
"Very true." Oz spoke for the first time since they arrived. "Did the Council want to make you a Slayer though? Considering your ability for fast healing and all."  
  
"They suggested it at first, but they found out that I had a knack for researching information. Like as if they could ask me anything and the information would just come to me."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah, but I still trained in weaponry as if I were a Slayer."  
  
"So what, you're like a combo 'Slayer/Watcher'?" Faith asked.  
  
Patrick thought about it for a couple of seconds. "I suppose you could call me that, for lack of a better description Faith."  
  
"Cool."  
  
The group spent most of the day and the afternoon hanging around Giles' apartment and chatting about anything and everything, but mostly finding out about Patrick.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Faith left later on that evening to patrol while Willow, Oz, Xander and Anya took Patrick out to experience the Sunnydale night life, specifically The Bronze ... let's face it, there's not much of a night life in Sunnydale as it's generally reserved for the un-dead.  
  
Buffy and Faith take a leisurely stroll through one of the many cemeteries that are dotted throughout the town, there hasn't been much vamp activity these past few days and usually gave the slayers a wiggins.  
  
"So what d'a think of Pat, B?" Faith asked as she twirled her stake in her hand.  
  
"Oh, he's pretty okay. Sounds like he can take care of himself in a fight," Buffy replied.  
  
"Just think," Faith continued, "if he were a slayer, we could be the Chosen Three in Sunnydale!"  
  
"You'd want him to stay here?" Buffy suddenly asked turning to face Faith.  
  
There was a couple of moments silence before Faith replied. "Are you jealous of him B? Do you think he fancies me or something?"  
  
At the sound of that Buffy's jaw dropped to the floor in surprise, but in a way Faith was right she was a little jealous. "Do I need a reason to be?"  
  
"No way, you know you're the only one for me Buff and you know it."  
  
Buffy stopped and looked at Faith. "Prove it to me," Buffy said.  
  
Faith moved close to Buffy so they were standing nose to nose. "I ..." **kiss** "...Love..." **kiss** "...You." **kiss**.  
  
From behind Faith they heard the low growling noises which meant vampires approaching. Faith and Buffy broke the kiss and turned to face the approaching vamps, stakes at the ready. The first vampire charged Faith but she simply side-stepped him and he quickly ran into Buffy's stake dusting him immediately. Faith ran over to the second vampire and swiftly brought her knee up to his mid-section followed by a right hook which knocked his backwards and hit the tree impailing him on a branch through the heart. Buffy watching what was happening forgot about the last vamp which did a running tackle, knocking her to the ground. He sat on her chest and pinned her arms down by his legs while he started punching her.  
  
"The day is nearing," the vampire snarled, "he is coming, the first will appear to us and you cannot stop him --" His speech was cut short as Faith staked him through his heart covering Buffy in his remains.  
  
"Nice timing there hon," Buffy said smiling up at Faith.  
  
"As always B," Faith said as she reached down and help Buffy to her feet. "What was he on about?"  
  
"Dunno, something about the first returning," Buffy said brushing the dust off her clothes.  
  
"The first," Faith said thoughtfully. "The first evil?"  
  
"I don't know. Something for Giles to figure out." Buffy said.  
  
"Finally some action," Faith said with a grin. "Let's go to the Bronze, I'm feelin' hungry."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Bronze was crowded as usual and the Dingoes were playing on stage. The gang sat in their usual place, Willow was watching Oz play on stage, Xander and Anya dancing and Patrick sat quietly next to Willow eating and watching the band.  
  
The band finished the song and Willow turned and looked at Patrick sitting next to her. "How you liking the Bronze, Patrick?"  
  
"It's a pretty cool place." Patrick said looking at Willow.  
  
"Yeah, there's not much really happening here in Sunnydale so the Bronze is usually the only place to be."  
  
"I never thought to ask, how long have you been practising magic?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Oh, not that long," Willow replied., "Only a couple of years. Although there was this girl I knew in High School who was pretty powerful, but she err got changed into a rat."  
  
"A-ha." Patrick simply said.  
  
"It happened a while back. I've tried to change her back, but I haven't had any luck. Hey I just thought, maybe you can de-rat Amy."  
  
"Maybe we could."  
  
"Tomorrow? I could bring Amy over to Giles' place and we could try it."  
  
"Sure, okay." Patrick turned his head to take in another view of the Bronze and in the distance spotted Buffy and Faith entering the club.  
  
"Hey Pat, having a good time?" Xander asked as he and Anya came over from the bar both carrying something to eat.  
  
"Yeah Xand, it's pretty cool." Patrick replied.  
  
"Hey guys," Willow said as Buffy and Faith got near to the gang, "How'd it go tonight?"  
  
"Hey Red, pretty good." Faith replied. "Dusted three vamps tonight."  
  
"And there's an evil brewing." Buffy finished.  
  
At that point the rest of the scooby gang silently groaned at the news.  
  
That was the last Buffy and Faith spoke about what happened that evening and spent the rest of that night dancing and having fun with the rest of the gang.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Giles Apartment, 10:30am * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Faith sat on Giles' couch telling him what had happened on last nights patrol. Oz, Willow, Xander and Anya had not arrived yet and Patrick was in the bathroom.  
  
"You know, this could mean the return on the First Evil," Giles said making tea.  
  
"Yeah, that's what we thought," Faith said looking over at Giles.  
  
Patrick came out of the bathroom and over to the lounge. "Hmm, I can't help to hear but what you said, doesn't really sound like the First Evil."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well you said he, 'he is coming'. The First Evil isn't a person so why would a vamp say that."  
  
"What do you think it could mean then Patrick?" Giles said as he came over with the tea and some cups.  
  
"In some texts it does make reference to The First being the first vampire ... well actually the last vampire that walked the Earth before mankind came along."  
  
"You mean Dracula? I thought he was a myth." Faith said with a little shock in her voice.  
  
"Well no not Dracula, though he wasn't a myth. Unlike vampires that you see now the first was pure vampire ... more stronger, powerful."  
  
"Do you know anything about this guy?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Basically," Patrick said rubbing his hands together, "his name was Nosferatu. His activity was widespread in Central and Eastern Europe and he was the actual person that made Dracula. He was supposedly elegant, charismatic and very refined." Patrick picked up his cup of tea. "Though if a little on the pale side." he added.  
  
That little comment made Buffy, Faith and even Giles giggle. Buffy couldn't help but think that Patrick was a lot like Giles, very knowledgeable but he had a more defined sense of humour.  
  
"There was basically three at the time, along with Nosferatu there was Mulo who came from Serbia and Bajang who came from Malaysia. But he was kind of their leader."  
  
"But he's dead right?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah, he kinda died around a couple of millennia ago." Patrick said.  
  
"Well if he's dust, how can he come back?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, and when?" Giles added.  
  
"That, I need to research." Patrick said standing up and walking to his bedroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A little while later and Patrick, Giles, Buffy and Faith were still in full research mode, looking up records of a vampire known as Nosferatu. As it was a warm day Patrick decided to take his research outside in Giles back garden as unlike the rest of the group with the exception of Spike, Patrick smoked. It is a bad habit, Patrick even admitted himself but he said it kept his head cool when talking to what he called 'the uptight and pompous Council officials' of which Quentin Travers was one of them. Patrick sat concentrated on his laptop searching through his database of all known demons and vampires that the council had a record of and any information from other sources when he heard somebody softly coughing behind him to get his attention. "Oh, hey Willow. Sorry I didn't hear you." Patrick said looking up at the red-headed wicca.  
  
"Oh that's alright Pat, sounds like you got your hands full from what Giles, Buffy and Faith told us." Willow said.  
  
"Hey man," Oz said stepping up behind Willow, "researching in comfort. Cool idea."  
  
"Yeah I thought so," Patrick said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Is it okay if we try to de-rat Amy, unless you'd rather do this research I don't mind." Willow blurted out a little on the fast side.  
  
"Where is she?" Patrick asked.  
  
"She's in her cage on Giles' table," Oz replied, "And we got her some clothes as well for when she is de-ratted."  
  
"Cool." Patrick said folding up his laptop. "Let's go and de-rat your little friend then." Patrick stood up and followed Willow and Oz into Giles' apartment where he saw Buffy and Faith hard at work searching through books.  
  
"We haven't found much on this guy," Buffy said as she saw Patrick walk back into the apartment.  
  
"Yeah, there's real little info on this Vamp," Faith added. "Have you found anything Pat?"  
  
"I think I may have found a little something on this guy. Let me just deal with Amy and then I'll tell you what I've dug up."  
  
"Sure thing Pat," Faith replied. She dropped a book she was holding on the coffee table in front of her and huddled up snugly against Buffy as she brought her arm around Faith's waist and pulled her close to her body.  
  
"Amy." Willow softly spoke to the rat that was playing on it's exercise wheel inside the cage. As if the rat recognised the voice it stopped what it was doing and scurried across the cage towards the sound of the person talking.  
  
"Amy this is Patrick, Giles' nephew. He's going to try and help de-rat you."  
  
"Hello Amy," Patrick said lowering his head so it was level to the little form of Amy the rat. He stayed there for a few moments while he watched the rat make little squeaking noises and every now and then Patrick nodded, almost as if he understood what the rat was saying. "Okay," Patrick finally spoke, "Amy asked to be put in the bathroom."  
  
Willow and Oz stared at Patrick for a second or two before talking. "You could understand what Amy was talking about?" Oz asked.  
  
"Just call me the Doctor DoLittle of the twenty-first century." Patrick replied with a smirk on his face. He picked up the cage gently along with Amy's clothes which were in a bag and took them to the bathroom. In doing this they didn't see a cloaked figure near the window watching the people inside. After taking Amy out of her cage and closing the door to the bathroom for privacy Willow and Patrick returned to the lounge.  
  
"How are we going to do this?" Willow asked Patrick.  
  
"Well by using a simple form of telepathy, I can talk to Amy in her rat form. How it's going to work is like this." Patrick pulled out three different coloured candles, a red one, a white one and a black one along with one of Willow's photos of Amy when she was human. She placed the red candle in front of Willow, the white candle in front of the photo of Amy and Patrick took the black candle. "Now, the incantation may be simple but you have to get the proper balance of emotions to get it to work properly. In this instance we will take an element each and all three of us will re- incite the spell." Patrick took out a lighter and lit the three candles. "Are you ready Willow?"  
  
"Yep," Willow replied.  
  
*Amy, are you ready?"* Patrick thought.  
  
*Ready, willing and able" the small voice of Amy echoed through Patrick's mind.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Patrick and Willow closed their eyes and then all three began to chant. "Goddess of creatures great and small, we implore thee to undo thy will. Before thee, let the unclean thing become flesh. Allow your child to walk upon two instead of four. Hecate, I hereby license thee to depart."  
  
All Buffy, Faith and Giles could do it watch as if almost in awe at what was happening before them. When they had reached the end of the incantation the flames on the candles intensified for a moment before dying back down to normal.  
  
"Did it work? Did we do it?" Willow said slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"Well, one way to find out." Patrick replied.  
  
A couple of minutes of anticipation followed, nobody wanted to go to the bathroom, just in case the spell had worked and they had stumbled in there while Amy was still dressing or doing something private. Everybody turned their heads as they heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and out walked a tall slim young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and a semi- tanned complexion.  
  
"Hey there guys," Amy said with a big smile on her face.  
  
Chapter 2 - Turning Pointe  
  
In a crypt in one of many cemeteries that were dotted all over Sunnydale were a group of maybe eight vampires standing around planning their nightly activity when out of the shadows entered a tall demon who was green in colour and a had ridges that ran in a line from the top of his nose, over his scalp and ended at the base of his neck.  
  
"Are you sure?" the demon asked, his voice deep in thought.  
  
"We saw," one of the vampire said. "Strong, knowledgeable and powerful."  
  
"Excellent. Everything is almost at hand, now we know who the vessel is, it is only a matter of time before our sire comes to lead the way." A smile slowly crept across the emotionless face of the demon as he erupted in an fierce, evil laugh that echoed through the crypt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Rupert Giles Apartment, Two Hours After Amy Was De-Ratted * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles, Oz and Patrick sat around the coffee table still in deep research mode. Buffy and Faith decided to join Willow and Amy on a shopping spree as Amy had said that her clothes seemed a little 'dated', and that some seem a little small.  
  
"Hey Pat," Oz said looking up from one of the books he was reading, "you still never told us about this vamp that's supposed to be rising. You know any details?"  
  
Patrick put down his laptop and scratched the back of his head in thought for a couple of seconds. "Well, after his reign of terror finally came to an end, the folk of the town that he governed took his ashes and placed it in a solid silver container. Unbeknownst to the town folk, before this happened a warlock vampire placed an enchantment spell over the remains." Patrick leaned forward and flicked through the pages of a magic book. "The incantation was called the Spell of Restoration."  
  
"What is the purpose of the spell?" Giles asked from the opposite side of the coffee table.  
  
"Basically, once every ten years the conditions are right to perform the second half of the incantation, to bring him back from the dead."  
  
"What would they need to perform the other half of the spell, and where would it be performed?" Giles asked taking off his glasses and cleaning the lenses.  
  
"I got that," Oz said picking up a nearby open book. "He was killed on the one hundred and thirteenth moon in the Valley of the Sun."  
  
"Well," Patrick said looking at Oz and figuring things out in his head, "the hundred and thirteenth day, or moon as it's said is April the twenty- third and from the texts the Valley of the Sun is the old name for --"  
  
"-- Sunnydale." Giles, Oz and Patrick said together.  
  
"The twenty-third is in three days time," Giles said looking at a nearby calendar. "What happened to the remains after they were placed in the container?"  
  
"Well the original plan was for them to wait ten years and complete the incantation, however during that time they didn't predict an earthquake would strike this region. The vampires must have perished as they were the only ones who knew exactly where the container was being kept. It wasn't until the early thirteen-hundreds when an archaeological team came to this area and found the container still in tact. For reasons still unknown to us even now, the container was relocated deep within a historical museum in Bonn, Germany where it was named The Erlenmeyer Flask. It hasn't been touched in about six-hundred and eighty years."  
  
Whilst Patrick was talking, Oz slowly looked between Patrick and Giles. "Just one question," Oz said after Patrick had finished talking. "If the vamps are here, and the flask is in Germany, how is this going to happen?"  
  
Giles and Patrick looked at each other. "We're -- err, not quite sure of that," Giles answered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was early in the evening when Faith and Buffy along with Patrick were patrolling through Sunnydale looking for any vamp action, but like the previous night nobody was playing. Faith and Buffy strolled side by side while Patrick hung back a little way, although being a Giles instantly gave him creditability and was accepted by the group he still felt a little out of place especially around the Chosen Two.  
  
"I can't believe, another dull some night," Faith sighed quietly.  
  
"I think the vamps are waiting for this 'first guy' to arrive before they decide to get daring again. They're probably not thinking we can stop it." Buffy replied.  
  
"Hey Pat-Man," Faith called behind her, "What d'a think, we gonna kick this guy's undead ass or what."  
  
"Pat-Man?" Patrick replied to Faith's 'nickname'. "Pat is good, but I'm not sure about Pat-Man. It sounds too similar to PacMan." he finished smirking.  
  
"What's up with PacMan?" Faith turned and spoke in mock defence.  
  
"That game is sooo eighties," Patrick replied with mock sarcasm. "I prefer a few good games of Soul Calibur instead, get the old blood flowing."  
  
"Wow man, you're a Dream-er?" Faith asked with a grin coming across her face.  
  
"Oh yeah, they kick ass babe!" Patrick suddenly exclaimed. Faith and Buffy stared wide-eyed in astonishment at that comment before falling about the place in fits of laughter while Patrick just stood there with a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Oh Pat, I can't believe you said that," Buffy eventually said after regaining her composure, "I could never imagine a guy from the Council saying a line like that."  
  
"I may be a Council guy Buff, but I'm still a guy," Patrick simply replied. He stood there for a moment or two looking at the two Slayers, then he slowly furled his eyebrows and began silently sniffing the air around him.  
  
Buffy looked at him quizzically at what he was doing. "Hey Pat, you okay there?"  
  
Instead of giving Buffy an answer though, Patrick quickly brought his body around and reached far into a bush he was standing in front of. There was a momentary struggle, and when Patrick pulled his arms back both Buffy and Faith were impressively shocked to see a vampire being thrown to the ground. Patrick sauntered over to the floored vamp and placed one of his shoes on his chest.  
  
"Okay, just how long was you gonna stalk us there mate?" Patrick asked the vamp.  
  
"You're all dead!" the vamp spat out suddenly.  
  
Faith looked at Buffy and Patrick, her face expressionless. "We're dead huh. I dunno about you guys but I'm so not scared!"  
  
"I don't know," Patrick casually commented. "This is so terrifying, I may need a change of underwear when I get back." he finished with a sly smirk.  
  
Buffy was going to add her piece when suddenly two more vampires jumped from behind the bush the first one came from and tacked Patrick to the ground. Seeing this Buffy and Faith sprang into action, a vamp a piece, they could handle that without problems. Buffy gave her vamp a swift roundhouse kick to the midsection causing the vamp to double over before swiftly staking him in the back. Faith delivered a series of left and right's to her opponents' face before a swift kick in the chest caused her vamp to hit a nearby tree and dust as he was impaled on a piece of branch. While this was going on the vamp that Patrick had caught first had him pinned down and in a futile way attempting to suck his blood, but Patrick wasn't having any of it. Patrick swiftly brought his knee up to the vamp's crotch causing him to roll off growling in pain. Patrick quickly got to his feet and grabbing the vamp by his shoulders hauled him on to his feet.  
  
"What did you mean by that comment?" Patrick asked the vampire.  
  
"Our Sire is coming, soon you will all bow down to the supremacy of the first one." the vampire spat out with pride.  
  
"And if you wanna see that day," Patrick continued tugging tighter on the vamp. "You'd tell me who the vessel is going to be?"  
  
The vampire stood and simply chuckled at Patrick, then suddenly he turned to dust. Patrick looked at Buffy and Faith with a surprised look in his eyes. They just stood their and shrugged their shoulders, they didn't kill him, so who did.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this." Buffy called walking over to a nearby tree. Faith and Patrick walked over to where Buffy was standing and looked down. Laying on the floor was a wooden box, the top covered with intricate engravings.  
  
"What's this symbol mean?" Faith asked tracing her index finger around the central engraving. "It looks like a side ways engraved figure eight."  
  
Patrick looked down and examined the box. "That there is the symbol for infinity, no beginning and no end." The slayers looked up at Patrick whose face paled slightly. "Oh, I think, crap."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, "What is it Pat?"  
  
Patrick leant forwards and un-clasped the latch on the front of the box, then slowly swing the lid of the box open. The inside of the box was lined with red velvet and nestled in the box was a cylindrical metal tube with more engravings similar to the ones on the box.  
  
"It's the flask," Patrick said running a couple of fingers along the flask, "and the seal is broken."  
  
"But this is good right?" Faith asked with an optimistic smile.  
  
Patrick lifted the flask out of the container and opened the lid. "It would be if the flask wasn't empty. I'll take this back to Giles' place and I'll meet you at the Broze in a little while, okay."  
  
All three stood up, Patrick made his way to Giles' while Faith and Buffy made their way to the Bronze arm in arm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The gang was as usual, at the Bronze that evening. Buffy and Faith were on the dance floor and so were Xander and Anya. Willow kept Amy company at the table, although her attention was on her werewolf of a boyfriend up on stage playing with the Dingoes. After a little while the song ended which brought Willow back to reality and the rest of the gang off the dance floor.  
  
"Hey guys," Willow said to Buffy and Faith as they strolled over arm in arm. "Enjoy your dance, you looked very cute-some together."  
  
"Very much, thanx for askin' Red," Faith replied. "I'm gonna grab some snacks, anyone want any?"  
  
"You're still hungry?" Buffy said with mock sarcasm, "Even after that three course snack you had just after you arrived."  
  
"I thought Pat was gonna show up?" a voice drifted over from behind Buffy and Faith. They turned around and saw Xander and Anya walking over, food in hand.  
  
"Yes, I haven't seen him for a while." Anya said following Xander's first comment.  
  
"Well, it's not like you've been hangin' with us much lately?" Buffy said looking at the couple as they sat down.  
  
"Well, you know it's been kinda quite on the research front recently and I thought it would be a good time to spend more time with my girlfriend." Xander said lifting his drink to take a sip.  
  
"And of course have lots of orgasms." Anya casually added.  
  
This comment turned Xander's face bright red as he almost sprayed the contents of his mouth over the table top. "Yes, well -- Thank you Anya." Xander said, finally getting his composure.  
  
"Geez, and I thought I was bad." Faith muttered in Buffy's ear. "He should be comin' soon," she said to everyone before turning her attention back to the topic of food. "Come on B, let's go eat." Faith walked off dragging Buffy by her arm.  
  
"Hey Oz," Willow said perking up at the sight of her boyfriend walking over to the table. "That was a good set this evening."  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty cool man," Xander added giving an approving thumbs up.  
  
"Thanks guys," Oz simply replied as he sat down and snuggled slightly against Willow. "Is Patrick a no show tonight?" Oz added after a moment looking around the Bronze, "I haven't seen him about."  
  
"Faith said he was on his way." Amy said, "Does he know where the Bronze is?"  
  
"He certainly does." A voice cut in. The gang looked over to see the figure of Patrick standing before them dressed from head to foot in red.  
  
"Hey G-Man, good timing." Xander quipped. "Lovin' the threads by the way."  
  
"Thanks," Patrick said sitting down next to Amy, "I think."  
  
"Don't listen to him," Amy said defensively, "I think you look pretty nice."  
  
"Thank you Amy," Patrick said with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Oh hey, I just remembered something. I thanked Willow but I never got a chance to thank you as well for de-ratting me." She leaned across and gave Patrick a soft kiss on his left cheek. The moment her lips touched his skin it was almost as if a bolt of electricity coursed up and down his spine and his skin seemed to glow warm at the point her lips touched.  
  
"Oh, hey, it was m-m-my pleasure. Glad t-to he-lp." Patrick managed to say without stuttering too much.  
  
"Hey Pat, glad you could make it," the voice of Faith drifted across as she and Buffy approached the table laidened with food and beverages.  
  
"Hey Pat, we thought you'd arrive by the time we got done so we got you something also." Buffy said graciously handing him a double-double chocolate chip muffin and a bottle of Snapple.  
  
"Thanks Buffy," Patrick said flashing another smile in the Slayer's direction.  
  
"Please feel free to call me Buff, it's kinda my nickname." Buffy said sitting down next to her girlfriend.  
  
"But not 'B', that's reserved for mrick wasn't having any of it. Patrick swiftly brought his knee up to the vamp's crotch causing him to roll off growling in pain. Patrick quickly got to his feet and grabbing the vamp by his shoulders hauled him on to his feet.  
  
"What did you mean by that comment?" Patrick asked the vampire.  
  
"Our Sire is coming, soon you will all bow down to the supremacy of the first one." the vampire spat out with pride.  
  
"And if you wanna see that day," Patrick continued tugging tighter on the vamp. "You'd tell me who the vessel is going to be?"  
  
The vampire stood and simply chuckled at Patrick, then suddenly he turned to dust. Patrick looked at Buffy and Faith with a surprised look in his eyes. They just stood their and shrugged their shoulders, they didn't kill him, so who did.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this." Buffy called walking over to a nearby treeI shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"Hey it's cool Faith, it happened a little while back and it's still a little fresh in my mind you know." Patrick said with a small smile.  
  
"Can I ask a question?" Oz said changing the subject from doomed relationships. "You said the Council has male slayers. Who is a better Slayer, males or females?"  
  
The gang seemed to perk at the question and all eyes suddenly fell in the direction of Patrick in anticipation of an answer.  
  
"Well the male Slayers are pretty tough in a battle, but strangely they don't usually act in a direct Slayer capacity like Buffy and Faith here, they're what you call reserves in the event of a big bad arising somewhere. Unfortunately, they're pretty slow on the up-take." he picked up his bottle of Snapple and took a refreshing sip, eyes still glaring at him. "What I mean is, at times they're not good thinking on their feet. As part of my training, fifty male slayers and fifty female Slayer returned to the Council for extra training, for which I was supposed to give. I used Uncle Giles' watcher diaries for inspiration and re-created a scenario which you guys will know well enough. Remember the Judge?"  
  
"A demon who no weapon forged could kill," Willow said, "He was a piece of cake."  
  
"Indeed. When we placed the female Slayer's in the scenario, they all managed to kill the Judge using a smiliar method Buffy used. When the male Slayer's came up to bat, so to speak it was a whole different story, they either failed or gave up, all except one."  
  
"How did he kill him?" Anya asked curiously.  
  
"He shot the Judge with a ten thousand volt jolt from a modified pulse rifle he keeps in his possession then when the Judge was paralysed he got the nearest sharp object and dismembered him before taking the parts and setting fire to them."  
  
"Impressive," Faith and Buffy both said smiling.  
  
"Indeed," Patrick continued. "So much so the Council made him Executive Assistant to the Tactical Department of the Watchers Council."  
  
"And the others?" Xander asked.  
  
"Went back to school so to speak." Patrick said with a smile. "And that is ultimately why you generally see female Slayers over male, 'cause they're strong and they can think on their feet."  
  
"Cool," Buffy said with pride in her voice.  
  
"Wicked cool," Faith followed with more pride in her voice.  
  
While Patrick was talking the rest of the gang, although paying him complete attention, couldn't help but to notice Amy paying extra special attention to what he was saying and she was lost in deep thought. They all sensed a certain something, all except of Patrick of course.  
  
A band started up on stage, playing a slow tune and people around then started filing back onto the dance floor. The gang looked at each others partner's silently asking each other if they wanted to dance, all except Amy and Patrick who weren't a couple. The gang looked in Amy's direction and silently pushed her to ask the question as they stood up and motioned over to the floor.  
  
"Hey Patrick," Amy said finally plucking up her courage. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
He was a little thrown at hearing the question, but he kept his composure as he turned to Amy and smiled. "I'd love to." He took her hand and walked to the dance floor with the rest of the gang. Being slightly taller than Amy, Patrick instinctively wrapper his arms around her neck while she wrapped her arms around his waist and they danced in blissful silence.  
  
"What do you think B, a potential two-some of cuteness there." Faith whispered into Buffy's ear as they dance slowly, their bodies pressed close together.  
  
"He may not be here for that long hon," Buffy whispered back, "but it would be nice to see another happy couple." She caught sight of them both dancing not far from them and a small smile crossed her lips. "They do look happy together, especially Amy. I mean, if it wasn't for him who knows how long she'd have been a rat for."  
  
The rest of the dance was made in blissful silence.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The light sound of footsteps running frantically...  
  
The heavy sound of a heart beat pounding with each captured breath...  
  
The rain poured heavily and the lightning ripped across the sky throwing shadows haphazardly in the night. A man was running, his clothes tatters and drenched in blood. What ever he did, where ever he went, it wasn't enough to shake whoever was following him. In one final futile attempt he dived into a back alley to find refuge, he turned to see if anybody was following.  
  
"How are you holding up there?" a female voice stirred from behind him. The man twirled around to see a slender figure of a woman walk out of the shadows of a nearby building. "You look a little worst for ware, had a rough day in the office?" she joked.  
  
"What? -- Why?" He blurted, his mind filled with multitudes of questions and his body was writhing in pain from the injuries.  
  
"What once shall be, what is shall be no more. The season is approaching, and you need to be conditioned for the time." A flash of lightning streaked across the sky followed by an almighty clap of thunder which sent the man into a sudden dazed state as he clapped his hands over his ears to muffle the sounds.  
  
The man was about to speak but all that escaped his mouth was a loud scream as something tore through the back of his shirt and ripped into his flesh. The Earth started to spin and his sight turned to black with nothing but his agonising voice filling the air.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Giles' Apartment, 21st April, 2000 * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun shone brightly through the windows of Giles' apartment as Giles pottered about in the kitchen making breakfast for him and his nephew. He pulled a couple of plates out of a nearby cupboard as he saw Patrick saunter slowly downstairs rubbing his eyes and suppressing a yawn. "You look a little worse for ware," Giles said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Patrick said still half asleep.  
  
"Late night?"  
  
"A hangover from my Oxford days Uncle. Too many late nights and even more early mornings."  
  
Giles pointed to the table, "Take a seat, breakfast is nearly ready. Did I hear that Willow and Amy were visiting to aide you with your magic skills today?"  
  
"Yes," Patrick replied a little un-sure of himself. "They're confident that they can re-focus my abilities and get me back on track so to speak."  
  
"I don't mean to pry Patrick," Giles said a little hesitantly as he sat down opposite Patrick, "but have you thought how long you're planning on staying here in Sunnydale."  
  
"I had been thinking about it, and if it's acceptable to you I was thinking that maybe I could work from Sunnydale."  
  
"What about your parents back in England?" Giles asked lifting his cup.  
  
"Uncle Giles, you know my parents never accepted or even approved of my calling to join the Council. When they visited me in hospital, it was the first time they saw or even spoke to me in those four years. And they still don't approve to this day."  
  
"But you haven't made up your mind completely?"  
  
"No," Patrick said slowly, "After all, there's always tomorrow."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was a light rapping noise on the front door and a moment later Amy bounded down stairs putting on her jacket. "Dad, I'm going out okay?"  
  
Her father poked his head around the doorway to the lounge, "Okay dear, take care and I'll see you when you get back."  
  
Amy opened the door to see Willow standing there smiling. She closed the door and followed Willow over to Oz's van.  
  
"So, how did you enjoy last night? Did you like dancing with Patrick, you look very cuddle-some." Willow grilled with a Cheshire cat-like grin.  
  
"It was a good night," Amy said, then she blushed slightly, "and yeah the dancing was also nice. He's kinda cute."  
  
"Hey Amy," Oz said.  
  
"Hey Oz,"  
  
Chapter 3 - Inner Turmoil  
  
Willow, Amy and Patrick had spent most of the morning in Giles' garden in an attempt to re-focus Patrick's magic powers. Oz had helped Giles inside in an attempt to get a better insight on what was going to happen concerning The First, from what they could hear from outside things weren't going so well with the three of them. They turned their heads to the back entrance as they saw Patrick bound in clutching his right hand tightly, closely followed by Willow and Amy who was showing slight signs of concern.  
  
"Giles, where is your first aid box?" Patrick asked searching the kitchen cupboards.  
  
"Down by your left leg. What happened Willow?" Giles asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"We was practising a levitation spell, using emotional control to float a pencil." Willow started.  
  
"It was going great," Amy continued from the kitchen aiding Patrick, "I floated the pencil initially and when Patrick was sure he took over floating the pencil."  
  
Patrick winced slightly under the sting of the antiseptic. "Then," Patrick finished, "the pencil decided to go psycho and stab me in the hand."  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Oz asked standing up looking at Patrick through the serving hatch.  
  
"Yeah Oz, thankfully I heal pretty fast. But I'll bandage it up anyway." He turned and smiled at Amy who was finishing bandaging his hand up. "Thanks for that Amy,"  
  
"Do you perhaps, you wanna try again?" Willow asked standing next to Oz.  
  
Patrick gave a low sigh as he walked out of the kitchen area. "No, maybe not Willow. Thanks for your help, especially you Amy, but I don't know what's going to help me." Patrick walked over and grabbed his jacked from the hook. "I'm just going out for a stroll Giles, I'll be back later."  
  
"Can I go with you?" Amy asked.  
  
"Thanks," Patrick smiled briefly, "but I wanna be alone. No offence." Patrick walked over and opened the door. As he did Xander, Anya, Buffy and Faith walked in. Smiling briefly, Patrick silently walked out closing the door behind him.  
  
"Is anything wrong with Patrick?" Xander asked giving a slightly confused look at Giles.  
  
"Patrick is having a few difficulties still with his magic's, he's having trouble focusing the energies required."  
  
"Wow a warlock without powers eh," Anya stated, "Now he knows how I feel." Her comment immediately received a frosty glare from the entire group, especially Giles and Amy who were standing side by side both with their arms crossed.  
  
"You'd do well to apologise to Giles I think," Amy calmly said, "You just insulted his nephew."  
  
"And I'd have to second that," Buffy said with a slightly aggravated tone.  
  
"And I definitely third that," Faith said standing behind Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Patrick had been walking aimlessly around the town for the better half of an hour not particularly watching anything but just looking at the people passing by, completely oblivious as to what kind of town they are exactly living in. Without noticing he found himself in the swing section of the park. Even though Patrick was twenty-four he found that every time he saw a swing he felt like a child again and the only thing he wanted to do was to play on the swings. He sat down on the nearest one and slowly swung back and fourth keeping himself lost in his own thoughts, after a couple of minutes he pulled out a pack of smokes from his pocket and lit one.  
  
"You know smoking will stunt your growth." a female softly broke the silence. Patrick looked up at the person who walked into the swing area. She was a medium height female with long flowing red hair and shimmering green eyes.  
  
"It's my life," Patrick simply stated flicking the ash from his cigarette.  
  
"Can I sit down?" she asked pointing to the spare swing.  
  
"It's a free country, why should I stop you." She walked casually over to the other swing and sat down, not taking her eyes off Patrick for a moment.  
  
"Having a bad day?" She asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"You could say that," Patrick said after taking a lug of his cigarette.  
  
"You know they say fail once and you fail yourself, fail twice and you fail everyone else. How many times you fail today?" Patrick never said a word, he just returned to his own thoughts. "Wow, just must be more of a failure than I imagined."  
  
"If you're got something to say then say it!" Patrick spat out.  
  
"You don't look like a failure to me," she spoke with a small smile on her face. "You know, you look like a person destined for greater things in life."  
  
Patrick continued to sit in silence. "Anything else?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Patrick stood up and started walking away.  
  
"See you again soon, I hope." she said with a beaming grin on her face. Patrick turned back and continued to walk out of the park. The voice, the face and those eyes seemed strangely familiar, however, he couldn't remember from where and when. He was a little thirsty and so he made his way over to the Espresso Pump to indulge himself with a Cappuccino.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well I think that's all the research we can do on this Nosferatu fellow, all we can do now is wait until the twenty-third and hopefully thwart his coming to being." Giles spoke from behind a small pile of books. The rest of the gang sat comfortably around the table. Faith with Buffy, Oz with Willow and Amy. Xander and Anya decided to take off after the incident earlier.  
  
"I hope that Patrick is okay," Amy said in a low voice, "he didn't seem all that happy when he left earlier on."  
  
Giles looked up at Amy and saw her concern on her face. "Patrick is strong willed Amy, he should be okay."  
  
"This is going to be a really silly question," Willow said changing the subject, "but what do we call this decade?"  
  
"I'm sorry Willow, I don't quite follow you," Giles said taking his glasses off and cleaning the lenses with tissue.  
  
"Well last year we were in the nineties, and before that the eighties and so on. Now it's the turn of the millennium, what do we call this decade, the naught-ies?"  
  
That statement made Buffy and Faith double-over with laughter. "The naught- ies!" echoed Faith between breaths, "what a cool name. Hey B -- fancy getting naughty in the naught-ies." That only made them laugh even harder, with Amy joining in also and even Oz giving off a small chuckle at the statement.  
  
"Oh yes, I understand now," Giles said understanding the comment Willow said. "The naught-ies yes, very good Willow. Seeing that it's now the new millennium and all that."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Patrick sat at a window table in the Espresso Pump with his second Cappuccino in hand. He had been spending his time there reflecting on what the woman in the park had said to him about being a failure. He still wasn't sure who she was or even why she said that, but still he couldn't help but wonder.  
  
"Hey Pat, what's with the long face?" a voice spoke stirring him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Xander standing in front of him with a soda in his hand. "I'm sorry, you want to be alone? I can go if you want?"  
  
"No, please," Patrick said pointing to a chair next to him, "company is good."  
  
Xander smiled and sat down in the vacant seat next to Patrick "Do you wanna talk?" Xander asked a little hesitantly after a moment of silence, "I'm a good listener you know." he finished with a slightly nervous smile.  
  
"Have, you ever felt out of place? You know, not sure about what you could contribute to something?"  
  
"Pretty much most of the time," Xander replied, "until I found out I had a flair being Giles' research boy."  
  
"I felt like that for ages, I mean years not knowing where I belong in life. Then one day as if the answer was staring in front of me, everything fell into place."  
  
"You mean the Council?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah," Patrick said idly stirring his spoon in his Cappuccino, "I had finally found a place that could expand my knowledge and to use the stuff I already knew. I even found myself in a relationship. It seemed that life was given to me on a silver platter, complete with napkin. Once, I used to be very sceptical, saying that something like that was too good to be true. I was stupidly surprised when the day came for the rug to be pulled from out underneath my feet, and I landed on my ass with a severe bump."  
  
"That's what you get for over studying my friend." Xander simply replied.  
  
"The what? -- Oh yeah the stress. Well it seems like the I'm back to being regular Joe Public." Patrick looked at his hands as if studying them for the first time. "Yep, no more waving my fingers to do a magic trick now my friend."  
  
"You don't know that Patrick, things change."  
  
"Yep. Though also for the worst as well as for the better."  
  
"Hey, the gang are going to the Bronze again tonight, you wanna come along?"  
  
"I dunno if I'm up for dancing tonight Xander,"  
  
"You don't have to dance Pat. Come on, I know Amy would like to see you there. Between you and me I think she might have a little crush on you."  
  
Patrick seemed to let that comment slide by him, he wasn't sure if he was ready for another relationship just yet. "No dancing?" Patrick said looking up.  
  
"No dancing," Xander echoed.  
  
"Lemmie go home and get changed and I'll meet you guys there okay?"  
  
"Sure Pat, see you at the Bronze." Xander got out of the chair and dumped his empty soda carton in the trash.  
  
"Hey Xand," Patrick said. Xander looked around towards Patrick. "Thanks for that mate."  
  
"You're welcome, anytime." Xander said flashing his friendly grin at Patrick before walking away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * The Bronze, 9:25pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Bronze, once more seemed packed to the rafters with people intent on having a good time, and as Xander promised, the whole gang was there as usual, even Anya was brave enough to turn up after what she said.  
  
"Hey Patrick, how's the hand?" Willow asked.  
  
Patrick smiled and waved his right hand in front of his face. The bandage was off now and he was wiggling his fingers without pain. What's more, besides for a little purple patch where the injury occurred there was no scarring.  
  
"Pretty cool," Oz commented nodding his head.  
  
"Still no magic?" Anya hesitantly asked under the sudden gaze of the gang.  
  
"No," Patrick replied unaware of the tension that was between Anya and the gang.  
  
"You know," Anya continued, "If I had the power of the wish back I could just give you what you wanted?"  
  
Intrigued at the statement, Patrick folded his arms on the table top and leant slightly forward in Anya's direction. "Really, and how would you do this?"  
  
"Well, you'd simply ask for your magic's back." Anya shrugged.  
  
"Oh, well then the question should be. Why would you help me? What possible reason would a Vengeance demon have for assisting a Warlock regain his powers?" There was a momentary silence in the group as they listened intently for Anya to respond. When she didn't say anything, Patrick continued. "Lemmie say this once, okay. Even if I could, I would not assist you in getting your necklace back. Even D'Hoffryn is aware of that fact that I would not assist you."  
  
"How do you know D'Hoffryn?" Anya asked with surprise in her voice.  
  
"I know him. At any rate, please just accept the fact I will not give you what you want so please stop asking me Anya." Patrick leant back and took a long sip from his drink. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go. I'm not really up to much and I wanna try and get an early night for a change." Patrick said standing up from his stool, the others quickly standing also.  
  
"Are you alright Pat?" Faith asked a little concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"Do you perhaps, want me to walk back with you?" Amy asked, "Because, it would be no bother, really it wouldn't."  
  
"Thanks for the offer Amy, but stay with your friends. Enjoy the rest of the evening." With a silent exchange of goodnights Patrick turned and walked away from the table and out of the club.  
  
"I'm getting worried about him," Oz finally said breaking the silence that had hung over the group for what seemed like ages.  
  
"I know what you mean," Amy said, her eyes still fixed on the door where Patrick exited from.  
  
"Hey Amy," Buffy said. Amy turned her head and looked at Buffy. "We'll talk to Giles tomorrow about it, okay." the Slayer continued with a reassuring smile at the end.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What once shall be, what is shall be no more. The season is approaching, and you need to be conditioned for the time." A flash of lightning streaked across the sky followed by an almighty clap of thunder which sent the man into a sudden dazed state as he clapped his hands over his ears to muffle the sounds.  
  
The man was about to speak but all that escaped his mouth was a loud scream as something tore through the back of his shirt and ripped into his flesh. The Earth started to spin and his sight turned to black with nothing but his agonising voice filling the air.  
  
The woman knelt down next to the unconscious form on the floor, her long red hair blowing freely and her green eyes piercing the darkness. "You have been chosen," she whispered, "to fulfil a great destiny. Not here though, and not now. Soon your full potential will be released and the world will tremble." With those words the sky filled with brilliant streaks of lightning followed by a boom of thunder that seemed to echo around them. "Oh yes dear heart, you are definitely going places." She looked up at the remaining vampires surrounding them. "Take him back, but be careful with him."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Giles' Apartment, 22nd April, 2000 5:05pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles sat down at his table, his usual cup of tea at his side and his Watchers' diary in front of him writing his daily journal. Even though none of the others have expressed their concern to him about Patrick, Giles knew too well that something wasn't right with him. The call from Quentin was a surprise and definitely unexpected, and it should never have had happened.  
  
"Hi Giles," a voice said breaking his concentration. He looked up and saw Buffy and the gang filing through the door.  
  
"Oh yes. Hello Buffy, Faith. How was last night's patrol?"  
  
"The same as it has been for a while now. Quiet." Buffy said sitting opposite Giles while the others sat down on the couches. "How is Patrick, he wasn't feeling to happy when he left the Bronze last night."  
  
"Studying for four years, bound to leave you a little on the stressed side." Faith said moving next to Buffy.  
  
"Well, that's not exactly true." Giles said. "Patrick wasn't sent here to recover from stress."  
  
"I don't understand," Willow said, "what happened to him?"  
  
Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "At the end of January, he was leaving campus after his Graduation party when he was chased and ambushed by six vampires and another demon that wasn't identified. He was missing for seven days before found on the grounds of the Watchers Council. It wasn't until the end of February until he was discharged from Hospital, but after that he was suffering from severe depression and in the end, for his own well being Quentin granted him extended leave so he could come here."  
  
"Oh man, that's bad." Amy said in a low voice.  
  
"It must have been bad for him to be kept in hospital for twenty nine days. One day is more than enough for me." Xander said.  
  
"Twenty nine days? Surely Xander you mean twenty-eight."  
  
"Err no Giles," Xander said looking over to Giles, "twenty-nine. This year is a leap year after all."  
  
Giles looked at Xander in stunned silence for a few moments. "Oh, damn!"  
  
"What is it Giles?" Oz asked walking over to the table.  
  
"We said that the ceremony would be taking place on the twenty-third, tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Oz said.  
  
"But that's not taking into account if we were dealing with a leap year. If that's the case, the ceremony will be taking place ..."  
  
"... Tonight." Buffy replied.  
  
"Okay, where is this ceremony going to take place. Any ideas?" Xander asked.  
  
Giles rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Buffy, Faith why don't you go to Restfield Cemetery where you originally found the flask. Maybe you shoulduldn't."  
  
"Thanks for the offer Amy, but stay with your friends. Enjoy the rest of the evening." With a silent exchange of goodnights Patrick turned and walked away from the table and out of the club.  
  
"I'm getting worried about him," Oz finally said breaking the silence that had hung over the group for what seemed like ages.  
  
"I know what you mean," Amy said, her eyes still fixed on the door where Patrick exited from.  
  
"Hey Amy," Buffy said. Amy turned her head and looked at Buffy. "We'll talk to Giles tomorrow about it, okay." the Slayer continued with a reassuring smile at the end.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What once shall be, what is shall be no more. The season is approaching, and you need to be conditioned for the time." A flash of lightning streaked across the sky followed by an almighty clap of thunder which sent the man into a s and handed the photo to Willow, Xander looking over her shoulder. On the back on the photo was written 'Friday 13th, August, 1999'. Turning it over they saw a picture of a young couple in front of a large white building, in the background was a sign that read 'Oxford University'. The picture showed Patrick arm in arm with a beautiful young female. She had beautiful long flowing red hair and luminous green eyes set against a tanned complexion.  
  
"I recognise her from somewhere," Xander said pointing a finger at the girl in the photo.  
  
"The girl of your dreams?" Willow suggested with a slight smirk.  
  
"No, no, I'm serious. I've seen that face before." Xander said with a more serious tone in his voice.  
  
"Where Xander?" Giles asked looking at Xander.  
  
Xander moved quickly over to Giles' bookshelf and started thumbing through the numerous volumes of books he had on display. He stopped momentarily and pulled out a volume of Frobishers' Demon Index before flicking through the pages intently.  
  
"You think she's a demon?" Oz said looking at the photo Willow was holding.  
  
"Got it!" Xander exclaimed walking back with the book wide open for everyone to see.  
  
"Check out this picture," Faith said pointing to the picture in the book. "It's exactly the same female as in the photo."  
  
"Oh course, a Klad'agh demon. She's a perception distorter usually hired by other demons and vampires. Their main form of attack is mind control. Very well remembered Xander."  
  
"You're getting good at this X-Man," Faith said smiling.  
  
Buffy looked at the photo. "Well if that's who I think it is, why would your nephew be dating a Klad'agh demon? Or didn't he know?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Giles said looking at his watch. "But we'd better get a move on to Restfield Cemetery. Xander, weapons. We'll all go, who knows what we might see." Everyone started into action, Xander, Buffy and Faith stocking up on weapons before leaving the apartment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Restfield Cemetery, 5:35pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A vampire stood at the foot of a crypt and smelt the air. "The night greets us once more. So we can hunt and feed."  
  
"It also marks a beginning," a voice cut in from behind the vampire. He turned around and saw his leader, a demon with green skin as well as a long line of ridges running from the top of his nose, over his scalp and which ended at the base of his neck. "Tonight is the beginning of the end. Soon the First will grace us and then this place will be ours for the taking." The demon smiled broadly and gave a low chuckle. "Come, we have preparations to make."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We're getting close," Buffy said and the gang walked through the cemetery. "We found the flask over there" she said pointing to a nearby tree.  
  
"It's getting dark, it's nearly time." Giles observed.  
  
"Hey guys," Xander said stopping. "There some vamp activity going on near that crypt, maybe we should check it out."  
  
"Check it out, X-Man strikes home again," Faith grinned, "you're getting wicked good man."  
  
"I have my moments," Xander replied modestly.  
  
"Let's go Mr. Modesty." Buffy joked as the gang started over to the crypt. As the approached the entrance Faith looked at the doors which were covered in engravings.  
  
"Hey B, look at this," Faith said running her finger along the central figure, "It looks like that symbol that was on the box the flask came in. That symbol for infinity."  
  
"You're right," Buffy said looking at the doors for a moment. She turned around and faced the group. "Okay. Me and Faith go in first, Willow, Amy, Oz, and Xander back us up. Giles and Anya stay here in case anyone gets past or if someone wants to surprise us."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The main chamber of the crypt was brightly lit and candles lined the length of two walls while in the center, vampires recited a chant in Latin. In front of them stood a small plinth which had a stone tomb resting on top. Behind it stood the green skinned demon dressed in a purple ceremonial outfit and holding a large and dusty book.  
  
The demon looked down at the book and started reading. "To embrace our future we emplore upon the past. We call on this night of the timeless spirits of Mulo and Bajang to bring fourth and revive the embodiment of Nosferatu, the First One, to guide our way and lead us as ruler of this world so we may walk the Earth once more. What once shall be, what is shall be no more. This night starts the transition and only the First One can lead the way. We emplore thee, bring Nosferatu to us ... NOW!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but the First One couldn't male it ..." Buffy's voice filled the cavern.  
  
"Yeah but he did ask us to come along and kick your un-dead ass!" Faith continued.  
  
"Kill them!" the demon snarled. At that, the vampires who were chanting, stopped and faced the slayers.  
  
"Ready B?" Faith quietly to her girlfriend. With that Faith leapt forward and started attacking the nearest vampire. Buffy jumped in also and started on another vampire nearby striking repeatedly around the head making it stumble slightly backwards. "B! There's one behind you," Faith yelled from the other side of the room.  
  
"We got your back!" Xander called entering the room. An arrow flew past Xander and struck the approaching Vamp in the heart through his back dusting him immediately. "Nice shootin' Oz."  
  
"You take that side." Oz said point to where Faith was. Vampires slowly started turning to dust as one by one they battled towards the demon.  
  
Faith was busy attacking a vampire when another one felt daring enough to attack her from behind. With lightning speed Xander covered the distance between him and the vampire and wrapped his hands around the vamps waist pulling him away, The vampire whipped his right arm back which connected directly with Xander's head throwing him slightly off his feet and loosening his grip on the vamp, then it turned on Xander grabbing him by the scruff of the neck getting ready to throw him face first into the wall. Xander, however, was one step ahead, grabbing hold of his right arm with both arms Xander turning his anger of the un-dead into strength spun the vampire around and threw him against the wall back first who immediately dusted on impact. The last of the vamps was quickly reduced to dust with one final crossbow bolt from Oz.  
  
Looking around the now almost empty room, Buffy breathing softly but fast looked over to Xander. "Once again Xand, we've gotta compliment you. Have you been training yourself recently?"  
  
"I'm not one to boast but I'm getting good," Xander replied with pride.  
  
"Gotta say though, it was a perhaps a little too easy." Faith remarked looking around the bare room, except for the demon standing at the back of the room. "Gotta say," Faith said looking at the demon, "five of us, one of you? Not liking the odds right about now I'm guessing."  
  
"For on this night, he shall arise and the world itself will tremble!" the demon spoke calmly, arms outstretched towards the stone casket.  
  
"Err, what's in the box?" Xander said, asking noone in particular.  
  
"I'm guessing that where the First One is?" Oz said re-loading his cross- bow.  
  
They looked up as the stone lid of the casket blew of with incredible force smashing on the ground next to it. And as if by some un-spoken command more vampires entered the main chamber from either side behind the demon and stood in front of the stone casket. Behind, they could make out a new form rising from inside the casket standing with his back to the group. The demon stepped to one side, his arms folded across his chest and smiling broadly. "Thirty-five of us against five of you. How do those odds look now?" the demon spoke calmly.  
  
Faith leaned in closely to Buffy's side and whispered, "What do we do B? What do we do?"  
  
Chapter 4 - The Un-Written Prophecy  
  
Giles and Anya stood on guard outside the entrance of the crypt, Giles holding a long sword and Anya with a cross-bow. Anya glanced down pensively at her watch and sighed.  
  
"This is taking too long, what's going on down there?" Anya wondered.  
  
"Hopefully, it's going well," Giles replied giving a re-assuring sideways glance towards the ex-demon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"B! Head's up!" Faith shouted as she tossed a stake towards Buffy. She caught it tightly by the butt and lunged swiftly into the vamps chest, dusting it immediately.  
  
"Xander, how are you holding up?" Oz called while is was punching another of the vamps continuously in the face.  
  
"Oh yeah doin' great man," Xander replied. He gripped the butt of his stake firmly as he drove it straight into the heart of a charging vamp. Not realising there was a second charging from behind he grabbed Xander by the neck and threw him back against a nearby wall. He hit it with a heavy thump and he fell to the floor. "Until then," he groaned, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Faith, like Oz was fighting hand to hand not noticing the two vamps approaching her until it was almost too late. Seeing them at the last moment she punched the vamp hard in the face as she quickly reached in and grabbed one of her stakes and drove it through his chest. She knew though she could only get one of the two that were approaching her, but as she always said, if she was gonna go down that she was gonna go down fighting. She pulled back and spun around to meet one of the vamps, conscious that the other one was almost behind her. She stabbed out and staked the oncoming vamp, as she did she quickly spun her head around just in time to see the vamp behind her turning to dust. Giving an inquisitive look she spotted Willow just off the entrance re-loading the cross-bow. "Thanks red, I owe you." Faith called smiling.  
  
"Faith," Buffy called as she notched up another kill. "I'm runnin' low on ammo, what about you?"  
  
"Same here," she replied. "You thinkin' what I'm thinking?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure," Buffy said looking over to Faith.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Can I ask a question?" Anya said as she looked around the cemetery  
  
"Oh course," Giles replied.  
  
"This may sound a little silly but, if this Nosferatu vampire ruled over Central and Eastern Europe, why would he come to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Good question," Giles replied turning to face Anya. "Maybe he came here because of the Hellmouth energy."  
  
"But at one time wasn't there more than one Hellmouth in the world?"  
  
"More than likely, I'm not really sure though."  
  
From inside the crypt they heard the voices of the slayers drift up to the entrance, things were not good. "HHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPP!!!!!"  
  
They shot each other a worried look.  
  
"Oh ..." Giles started.  
  
"... Crap!" Anya finished.  
  
They both turned and dashed through the entrance of the crypt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The vamp that floored Xander approached him grinning broadly. "Do you want you death to be quick or painful?" it gloated.  
  
Xander looked up, "That was my line I think," he said. He swiftly brought his right foot up and caught the approaching vampire in the groin causing to double over. That gave Xander the window he was looking for as he heaved himself off the floor and punched him squarely twice in his face. "Now let's see you fly." Xander mocked. He grabbed the vamp by his left arm and threw him across the room. As he flew a cross-bow bolt came from nowhere and pierced his chest, showering the floor with more un-dead dust.  
  
"Who invited all these?" the voice of Anya joked as she and Giles joined in the fray.  
  
"Hey, nice timing hon. Hey Giles, nice sword." Xander said smiling.  
  
The number of vamps was falling but there was still enough to pose a threat. Buffy had found herself being attacked by two at once and she was in desperate need for a little support as she was down to her final stake. She decided to take the chance as she lunged to the nearest vamp and drove the stake deep into his chest. She didn't have time to see him dust as the other vamp caught her with a right hook to the jaw that sent her reeling into the wall winding her. The vamp smiled at it quickly approached the slayer, fangs showing. Suddenly, Giles appeared behind him with his sword cleaving the vampires' head from his shoulders. As he turned to dust he approached Buffy smiling.  
  
"Here, take these," he said passing her four stakes from his belt.  
  
"Thanks Giles, and nice timing." Buffy replied smiling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Good job Buffy," Oz said slowing walking to the center of the main room.  
  
The gang looked slowly around at the now empty room and the piles of dust that now cover the floor. Everyone had they fair share of cuts and bruises, Xander probably slightly more than most.  
  
"Good job everyone I'd say," Buffy said looking at the rest of the gang with a smile on her face.  
  
"Indeed," Giles said replacing his sword in it's holder. "Very well fought everyone. Who'd have thought you'd manage to fight your way through .. how many vampires?"  
  
"Well," Faith said thinking, "There were those eight when we arrived and then there were those thirty-five. Not what you'd call a walk in a park."  
  
"But we lost the demon and the main vamp though," Buffy said looking to the back of the room where they stood previously. "Probably left while we were distracted."  
  
"Did any of you see the face of the Fist One?" Giles asked.  
  
"No, he kept his back to us," Willow replied.  
  
"Can we leave here," Anya asked looking around. "Crypts are creepy places to be in."  
  
"Indeed," Giles said. "Let's go to my place and we can get cleaned up." They all turned and walked silently out of the crypt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Rupert Giles Apartment, 6:01pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So what now, more research?" Buffy asked Giles as they approached his apartment.  
  
"Indeed," Giles replied. "With the presence of the First One in our world once more, we need to gleam some sort of insight as to what this countdown you mentioned means."  
  
"Which only leaves one question," Faith said looking over to Giles. "Where is Patrick?"  
  
Giles turned the handle of his apartment and everyone started to enter, relaxing after the battle they just fought.  
  
"Hey guys, check it out." Xander spoke in a low hush. The gang stopped and looked over to where Xander was pointing to. Curled up on one of the couches and under a small pile of reference book laid Patrick. Quietly Giles moved over to behind the couch and looked down at the sleeping form in front of him, cradling a book. Carefully he took the book out of Patrick's grasp, keeping the page he had kept open using his thumb and looked at what he was reading, Buffy and Faith came over beside Giles.  
  
"He knew." he said opening the book at the same point Patrick had it on. "He was reading about the Klad'agh demon."  
  
"Giles, look at that," Faith said pointing to Patrick's laptop. Giles closed the book and peered over slightly to looked at the contents that were being shown on the computer. "What is a 'K'os Ta'Mogan'?" Buffy carefully picked up the laptop from the coffee table and took it over to the dining table where the others stood watching and listening to what was going on.  
  
|Watcher's Council of Great Britain Reference Library | |System Administered & Maintained by Patrick Robert Giles For | |And On Behalf Of | |The Watcher's Council of Great Britain ©1998-2000 | | | |Nosferatu, also known as the First One (source Frobisher's | |Demon Index) | |- See also | | | |Cross-Reference: Nosferatu, The First | | | | | |One | | | | l |  
  
aid Patrick. Quietly Giles moved over to behind the couch and looked down at the sleeping form in front of him, cradling a book. Carefully he took the book out of Patrick's grasp, keeping the page he had kept open using his thumb and looked at what he was reading, Buffy and Faith came over beside Giles.  
  
"He knew." he said opening the book at the same point Patrick had it on. "He was reading about the Klad'agh demon."  
  
"Giles, look at that," Faith said pointing to Patrick's laptop. Giles closed the book and peered over slightly to looked at the contents that were being shown on the computer. "What is a 'K'os Ta'Mogan'?" Buffy carefully picked up the laptop from the coffee table and took it over to the dining table where the others stood watching and listening td putting one of the books on the coffee table.  
  
"Well," Xander said looking up, "we've got nothing .. nothing, and this." he finished holding up a book in his right hand.  
  
"Which is?" Willow asked.  
  
"Nothing." Xander putting the book back down on the table.  
  
"This isn't funny Xander," Amy said looking over from the other side of the table.  
  
"I'm sorry," Xander said apologetically. "It's just that we've been here for ages, but we haven't found a single piece of information."  
  
There was a few moments of silence before the phone started ringing. All eyes turned to the phone as Giles walked over from the kitchen and answered it.  
  
"Hello. -- Did you find anything? -- I see, alright. -- Well I'll see you two in the morning. Yes. Goodnight." Giles hung up and looked around. "That was Buffy, they've finished their patrol and are on their way back home. They didn't find anything."  
  
"Same here," Oz said.  
  
"Is there anybody you know who can help?" Willow asked turning around to face Giles.  
  
"I don't know, maybe."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Los Angeles, California * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Watch out ladies, this man can't be tamed." a young woman spoke, obviously not hiding her sarcasm.  
  
"You think you know me," a man said entering the room, he had a strong accent and was dressed very formally.  
  
The woman was about to come back with another sarcastic remark when the phone began ringing. With a sly smile she reached forward and picked up the receiver. "Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. Giles, hey it GILES. How are you all there in Sunnydale? -- Really? -- Okay, one moment. It's for you" she finished, holding the phone out to the man.  
  
"Hello," the man said picking up the receiver.  
  
"Hello Wesley, it's Giles. Look, I know it's a little, err, strange but something important has come up and we need a little help."  
  
"Oh really," Wesley replied with a little self-pride in his voice. "How may I be of assistance to you."  
  
"Are you familiar with a vampire demon called Nosferatu, or the First One?"  
  
"Wasn't he reputed to be the very last pure demon to walk the Earth?"  
  
"Yes, and now he's returned, to of all places, here in Sunnydale."  
  
"This is a most perturbing state of affairs Rupert." Wesley said reaching for a pen and a piece of paper. "What can I do?"  
  
"Any information regarding a rite called the K'os Ta'Mogan. From what information I have it has something to do with forming a portal to the nether world, but we don't know how or when? I thought maybe you might have something in your books."  
  
"I'll see what I can do and phone you back."  
  
"Thank you," Giles said and hung up.  
  
"Wow, you actually called Wesley," Willow commented, "Who'd have thought."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"What do we do now?" Oz asked looking over the back of the couch.  
  
"Why don't you all get out of here for the night. There's nothing more we can do for the moment." Giles said sitting down. "Maybe, if he's awake perhaps take Patrick along?" Giles stood up and walked upstairs.  
  
"Who's Wesley?" Amy asked a little hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, right you weren't around then." Willow said. "Well, after Giles was fired from the council, Wesley came to replace him as Watcher to Buffy and Faith. But on the night before graduation one of the Mayor's vamp lackeys tried to kill Angel and when Wesley said the Council wouldn't help Buffy out both Buffy and Faith quit the Council, and Wesley was fired for incompetence."  
  
"Yes, very good Willow." Giles said as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Is Patrick still sleeping?" Anya asked looking up.  
  
"No, once again he's gone out through the window." Giles replied as he scratched the back of his neck.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * The Bronze * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What can I get you buddy?" the barman asked.  
  
"Beer." a voice replied. The person in question was fairly tall, dressed mainly in black with a short crop of white hair, he also had a prominent accent. The barman served him the beer and took the money before moving on. He turned around and saw a young looking man purposefully stride over to the bar and stand next to him. There was nothing about him that made him look strange. Black jeans, black leather jacket and red shirt, but he just got this sensation that something wasn't right with him.  
  
"Beer," the man as he reached the bar.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" the man with the white hair asked the new arrival.  
  
"Neither are you," the other person replied. "Who are you anyway? Welcoming committee?"  
  
"Call me Spike."  
  
"Spike eh?"  
  
"Here you go," the barman said taking his money.  
  
"So Spike, what d'a want?" he said pulling out a box of smokes from his pocket.  
  
"You smoke as well," Spike commented with mock surprise.  
  
"Yeah," he replied bluntly and took a sip of beer. "Hey I know who you are. You're really my dad aren't you. Beer is bad, smoking kills, sex is evil. I'm not a good boy so say your point Spike and just piss off!"  
  
"You got balls. I like that." Spike said with a smile.  
  
The man pulled out a lighter and lit his cigarette. "Yeah, well you touch them and you'll be on the business end of a two by four with a sharpened end." he paused and drew a lug off his cigarette. "I know who you are Bill and to be honest I just don't have a care in the world. I don't fear you." he turned and faced Spike squarely in the eye. "It should be you who should fear me."  
  
That antagonised Spike severely, all he wanted to do at that point was to rip his head from his shoulder. "I ought to rip that smug head from your shoulders!" he spat with a sneer on his face.  
  
"Look who it is!" a female voice carried through the din of the other people. Behind the man appeared Buffy and Faith.  
  
"Oh crap!" Spike said with disgust.  
  
"Hey Pat how's it going?" Buffy asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Drinking beer, cool." Faith commented.  
  
"Beer is bad," Buffy said wrinkling her nose. "Beer is evil."  
  
"No, beer is good." Pat said taking a few gulps from his bottle.  
  
"Oh, I get it." Spike said smiling. "You got this big boy routine because you got the slayers as backup. Should have guessed that."  
  
Patrick slowly placed the bottle on the counter and briefly scratched his neck. Suddenly he lunged forward and grabbed Spike quickly around the throat and pulled him forward so his face was only inches from Patrick's. "You listen to me Spike, I don't need backup from two ladies for me to kick your un-dead ass across this town." Patrick snarled squeezing a little harder. "If anything, it would be you who would be begging for their protection from me! Now do humanity a favour and go away!" He released his grip and pushed him back causing Spike to stumble a couple of steps before falling to the floor. He quickly got up and ran out of the Bronze.  
  
"Like I said, beer is bad." Buffy repeated.  
  
"Hey Pat, you okay?" Faith asked a little concerned. "I mean, not that I enjoyed that little floor show immensely but, how many of those have you had?"  
  
Patrick picked up the bottle and turned to face the Slayers. "I'm okay, really. I was just releasing a little pent up anger that's all. Hey look," he said pointing to a corner, "there's Amy and the others." smiling broadly he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the bartop and walked confidently over to them leaving two Slayers still a little baffled at what just happened.  
  
"Hey look, it's Pat with Buffy and Faith" Xander said as he saw him strolling over to the table, followed by Faith and Buffy.  
  
"Hey guys," Willow said looking round and giving a small wave.  
  
"Hey guys, wasn't expecting you here." Xander said.  
  
"Finished research for the night," Buffy said sitting next to Willow.  
  
"Yep." Xander said watching Patrick sitting down next to Amy. "Hey Pat, how are you?" he asked spotting the beer he was holding.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. Spent some time on the internet while you were out earlier, had a rest, came here, intimidated the hell outta Spike and beer." he said raising the bottle, "I'm good."  
  
"Are you drunk?" Amy said a little worried.  
  
"Yeah, you know, beer is bad." Willow added.  
  
"No, I am fine," Patrick said looking Amy in the eye for a moment before looking away. "Hey Willow, Amy, you looking forward to tomorrow?"  
  
"Why, what's tomorrow?" Willow asked.  
  
"Day of the solar eclipse. Yep, gonna be pretty cool, from a mystical point of view methinks." Patrick said before taking another long sip.  
  
"What time is it taking place?" Amy said.  
  
"About noon." Patrick said as he finished his drink.  
  
They sat in relative silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. Then they heard a slow tune start playing and people started walking to the dance floor.  
  
"Hey Amy, wanna dance?" Patrick asked.  
  
Amy sat for a couple of seconds, thinking about her answer. "Sure," she finally replied. They got up and walked to the floor leaving everyone looking a little wide eyed.  
  
"What was that about him and Spike? And did anyone video tape it?" Xander said.  
  
"Let's go," Anya said taking Xander's hand and dragging him to the floor followed by the others.  
  
"How are you liking Sunnydale?" Amy asked looking into Patrick's eyes.  
  
"Besides the whole living-on-a-Hellmouth-with-demons-on-every-corner aspect, it's a pretty cool place. I'm liking it a lot." Patrick replied with a smile. "How's life outside the rat cage?"  
  
Amy giggled and looked up again at Patrick, "It's pretty cool."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Rupert Giles Apartment, 23rd, April * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Good morning Giles," Patrick said from the kitchen as Giles reached the bottom of the stairs. "I've made breakfast,"  
  
"That's nice," Giles replied sitting down "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"Oh I just thought I should earn my keep around here." Patrick said as he served the breakfast along with two steaming cups of tea. "After all, you been kind enough to keep me here and make me feel welcome. It's the least I can do."  
  
"Well, you're very welcome Patrick, you need not prove anything to me. After all, you are family."  
  
Patrick sat down opposite Giles and they both started eating. "Um, the Pergamum Codex, you think this could be a prophecy?"  
  
"You know the Codex?" Giles said clearing his throat.  
  
"I studied a duplicate they have at the Council back in England." Patrick replied holding his cup  
  
"They've had a copy of the Codex and never told me about it?" Giles said a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah well, the Council is never forthright with their information. Did you also know there was more than one Codex in this world."  
  
"Really. I never knew that."  
  
"I'm not sure exactly how many, but they're scattered across in different countries relating to different paths of different Slayer's"  
  
"Incredible," Giles said with genuine astonishment as to be honest, all this that Patrick was telling him was news to him.  
  
"Check this for a prophecy. In two thousand and thirty in Australia, it is prophesied that a demon will not attempt to open a portal to some demon dimension. He will believe that Earth already has a Hell in it's center and the only way to bring it forth is to turn the entire planet inside out."  
  
"I don't believe that." Giles said putting down his tea cup.  
  
"I got a copy of their Codex here, I'll show you if you want."  
  
"Yes, it would interesting to read." Giles said. "That's an interesting ring you have, who gave that to you?"  
  
Patrick looked down at his right hand where a single ring was placed on his index finger, "Oh this, my mother gave it to me before I left England."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Rupert Giles Apartment, 11:55am * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rest of the gang had congregated with Giles and Patrick and were in the back garden, for them it would be the first time they've seen a solar eclipse take place and they were very interested as to what it would look be like.  
  
"This may sound silly," Buffy said, "but if it goes dark, won't the vamps think that it's night time and want to come out to feed?"  
  
"For their sakes they better not," Faith replied. "By the time they realise differently, the sun would have dusted them all."  
  
"And that's bad because?" Xander asked.  
  
"Would spoil the fun of dusting them ourselves?"  
  
"Hey look, it's happening," Willow said pointing up at the sky. From where they stood they could see the moon moving across the sky towards the sun  
  
"Wow, this looks beautiful." Buffy said not taking her eyes from the sky.  
  
"Hey Pat," Faith looking over, "How are you after last night in the Bronze?"  
  
Patrick stood at the back with his arms folded across his chest. He glanced over to Faith and smiled. "Five by five."  
  
"It's getting a little chilly," Xander said, "maybe I should have brought a jacket along."  
  
"It will pass soon enough," Giles said.  
  
They continued to stair in silence for a few more moments as the moon blocked out the last remains of sunlight, shrouding the Earth in darkness.  
  
"That is incredible," Xander said.  
  
"It certainly is," Willow said still looking at the sky.  
  
From behind them they heard the soft growling of a vampire. Buffy thought that since Patrick pissed Spike off last night at the Bronze, he'd turned up to exact some sort of revenge.  
  
"Hey Spike come to see the fun?" Buffy said sliding a stake from her pocket.  
  
"No, not Spike ..." Patrick said. Buffy turned her gaze from the sky and looked behind her to see who had turned up. When she did though, her heart jumped into her throat.  
  
"Giles," Buffy uttered softly. The rest of the gang turned and got the fright of their lives. What they were looking at was Patrick.  
  
"It can't be," Giles softly spoke, "you can't be a --- vampire!"  
  
"Not any vampire," Patrick replied, "he is playing host to a greater destiny, one far greater than any cross-breed can envisage. I am the First One," he finished with a low laugh. He took a step forward towards the group when Anya shoved a cross which had the end sharpened into a point, in his face stopping his advance. "You really think that can stop me?" he laughed grabbing the cross out of her hand. As he held onto it, smoke began to pour from his hand but all he seemed to do was continue laughing. "Pain is like fear," he continued, "if you can control it, it cannot be your master." Patrick grabbed for one of Anya's hands and without hesitation drove the pointed end of the cross through her hand causing her to reel back screaming in pain.  
  
"You will pay for this," Xander hissed and he quickly attended to his girlfriend along with Giles.  
  
"Heed my advice Slayers," Patrick scowled, "next time we meet, you both will die." With that he turned and started to leave.  
  
As a last ditch effort Amy approached Patrick and placed her hand on his left shoulder. "Patrick, we will help you. Don't give up,"  
  
Patrick turned slightly and looked deep in Amy's eyes. "I am no longer Patrick. I am called Nosferatu." Then he walked away leaving everybody in a shocked and stunned silence. 


	2. Inner Fears

Inner Fears  
  
Author's Note: Let me have a moment to introduce myself. I'm Jennifer, known as Faith to my friends as I live life easy and I party hearty. When I'm doing neither of those I'm either here on-line or in front of the screen watching the Buffster in action whooping un-dead ass *EG* ... This is the second episode in season one and there's stuff that was covered in "The Erlenmeyer Flask", so if you haven't read that yet, I suggest that is a good place to start as things might be a little muddled ;-) This story is based on an idea by 'Doc, that's why he's also credited *S* ... Also, there is a teeny-tiny piece of text taken from an Angel episode 'cause it seemed so funny I put it in.  
  
Feedback: Yes please ... the more, the merrier  
  
Spoilers: Quotes taken from Buffy Season 2 "Surprise", and Angel Season 1 "She" (though changed to suit my diabolical needs - muah ha ha ha .. a-hem)  
  
Distribution: Email me and it's all yours *S* .....  
  
Character Pairings: Willow/Oz, Xander/Anya, Buffy/Faith  
  
Anything Else: Thoughts are written in * *. Oh, and from now on Patrick Giles is known as either Nosferatu or the First One, mmm-kay.  
  
Starring (in alphabetical order): Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles Emma Caulfield as Anya Emmerson Eliza Dushku as Faith Adams Elizabeth Anne Allen as Amy Madison Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Anne Summers Seth Green as Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne  
  
Guest Starring: Alexis Denisof as Wesley Whyndam-Price Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase David Boreanaz as Angel Kristine Sutherland as Joyce Summers  
  
And Introducing: Edward Furlong as Patrick Giles/Nosferatu  
  
Part 1 (of 2)  
  
It was a hot, muggy night in Sunnydale and boy did Buffy know it, she was thirsty. She tossed and turned but finally she gave into her thirst. She turned on her bedside lamp and squinted at the bright light. She then reached out and picked up her glass to take a sip of water, but it took a few seconds before she realised that the glass was empty. Buffy sighed quietly as she got out of her bed and walked across to the bedroom door. She turned back briefly to see the sleeping form of Faith and smiled, *how can you sleep in this weather?* she thought to herself. Buffy turned back and opened her bedroom door then quietly walked out into the hallway and across to the bathroom. Just behind her another door opened and a tall young man entered the hallway. He was tall and slim wearing a white suit. He had light blue eyes and he had short cropped dark red hair, topped off with a subtle streak of grey.  
  
Buffy reached the bathroom door and opened it slowly. If it were any other circumstances the sight of a doorway leading not to her bathroom, but to the Bronze would have confused and baffled them, but Buffy calmly walked through and closed the door as if it were quite natural. She could hear music being played and she was aware of other people socialising and dancing, a group of people were in her path and as they moved to one side Buffy saw Willow sitting at a table with Oz. Willow saw Buffy gave her a smile and a wave as she said something Buffy didn't quite understand, maybe it was French. After a moment, Buffy turned and carried on walking.  
  
After a few paces Buffy saw her mum standing by one of the pillars, she held a cup in one hand and a saucer in the other. She was about to take a sip when she saw Buffy approach, she stopped and looked at her. "Do you really think you're ready Buffy?" Joyce asked.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, a little confused. Buffy watched silently as the saucer slipped from Joyce's fingers and smashed on the floor. Buffy looked at the shattered fragments on the floor, but she just carried on walking through the club. She rounded a corner and looked ahead of her, then a smile came across her face. Standing at the opposite end of the room stood Faith and Angel, chatting and laughing. They looked round and spotting Buffy they both smiled.  
  
Both Angel's and Faith's eyed went wide as they saw a dark figure appear behind Buffy. Suddenly aware of the person herself, she turned around where she came face to face with the demon form of Patrick Giles.  
  
"Buffy!" Faith and Angel called out, but got no response. They started to approach Buffy, but people walked in front of them as if trying to prevent them getting to or even near Buffy. They were fighting against the crowd, but they were slowly making their way forward. "Buffy!" they called again.  
  
"Happy Birthday Buffy," Patrick whispered with a smile before slipping back into the darkness.  
  
"Buffy, are you alright?" Angel asked as he and Faith approached her.  
  
"He vanished," Buffy replied with her back still towards them both.  
  
"B, are you alright?" Faith asked.  
  
"Hungry," Buffy simply replied as she turned around to face Angel and Faith.  
  
Faith and Angel looked at each other and then at Buffy in sheer shock at what they were looking at. "Buffy."  
  
"What's the matter?" Buffy asked. "You look as thought I have been turned -- " Buffy left that comment slide as she placed her hands on her forehead and felt there were ridges. She moved her fingers down over her nose then she covered her mouth. Realising what had freaked Faith and Angel, she took a small step back away from them. "Fangs -- I can't be." Buffy uttered shaking her head.  
  
"Buffy," Faith said reaching out to Buffy's face.  
  
Buffy brushed Faith's hand away and continued shaking her head. "No, it can't be, it's only a dream, it's only a dream!" Buffy put her hands over her face and started screaming. She could feel hands gently clasp her wrists trying to pull her hands away from her face. "It's only a dream, it's only a dream." Buffy kept repeating over and over.  
  
"Buffy. Hey Buffy," Faith quietly whispered. "B, it's only a dream. Wake up."  
  
Buffy's eyes darted open and flickered from side to side taking in the scene around herself. "Faith," Buffy whispered.  
  
"Right here," she replied softly kissing Buffy's forehead. "Weird dream, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Maybe one for Giles to figure out," Buffy said looking at Faith.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Faith said snuggling close to Buffy's body, "Soon."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * April 28th, 2000 * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had been five days since Giles and the others found that of all people, Patrick Giles had been chosen to be the embodiment of a vampire demon known as Nosferatu, the First One, and everyone was still trying to deal with that in their own way. Giles sat at his dining table writing his journal in his Watcher's diary, a small glass of Scotch sat on the table near him.  
  
We are still no closer as to finding out the exact circumstances in which how or why my nephew Patrick was chosen to become what he has, and although I have got the support of Quentin and the entire Board of Directors of the Watcher's Council assisting me they are still no closer as to providing me with any information about what is being termed as the K'os Ta'Mogan. The number of vampires rising have not changed significantly over the past few days and as of yet we still have not seen Nosferatu above ground.  
  
Giles put his pen down and picked up his glass of Scotch, holding it, lost in thought for a few moments before drinking the contents of the glass and setting it back down on the table top.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amy sat on one of the swings in the park, her head lightly resting on one of the chains that held it up, next to her sat Willow and Oz. Out of all of them, Amy had spoken less about what had happen at Giles' apartment and Willow thought it was about time she did.  
  
"I just don't understand," Amy said slowly. "I mean I barely know the man, so why do I feel this way?"  
  
"Did you like him?" Willow asked looking across to Amy.  
  
"Yeah." Amy replied. "It was like, when we were dancing in the Bronze, it seemed that all the worries I had just disappeared and I knew nothing but happiness."  
  
"Wow," Willow said listening to what Amy had said.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying," Oz said leaning forward slightly, "but it sounds like love to me."  
  
"Do you really think?" Amy said looking back towards Oz and Willow who just silently smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well if it isn't love --" a voice suddenly cut in from nowhere. Then from behind a row of shrubs strolled the First One without his game face on, "-- why does it feel so good?"  
  
Without even thinking Amy jumped off the swing and jumped towards him with her arms open.  
  
"Amy stop!" Oz and Willow called out, but not before the First One grabbed Amy and pulled her round, his hand around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.  
  
"Oh Goddess, I forgot," Amy cursed to herself.  
  
"How can you be out here," Willow said standing up and taking a couple of steps forward, "I mean being in the sun and all."  
  
"Well," he replied smiling, "a little bit of this, and a little bit of that, and before too long you have your very own Gem of Amara."  
  
"You can't be killed," Oz said, stake in hand.  
  
"What do you want?" Amy said in a hesitant tone.  
  
"He wanted me to find you, he wanted to see you before I plunge this world into darkness." Nosferatu said softly in Amy's ear.  
  
"What do you mean 'he'?" Amy asked, "You mean, 'he' as in .."  
  
"Yes. You see, he can see what I see and hear what I hear, he can even speak to me. But that is all he can do, so If I decide to kill you ---" He raised his left hand and gripped them gently around Amy's throat. "If I decide to kill you, then all he can do it watch. He cannot help you, any of you. He is lost forever."  
  
"Is that all?" Willow said taking another step forward, "Because I don't believe you."  
  
"Tick, tick, Red." Nosferatu grinned as he looked into Willows' eyes. "Time is running short and the K'os Ta'Mogan is nearly at hand." He released his grip from Amy's neck and leaned forward to whisper softly in her ear. "And just to rub some salt in that wound of yours, from his memories I know he had a soft spot for you. Till next time." With that, he pushed Amy full force in the direction of Willow and Oz who quickly stepped forward to catch her. When they looked up again, Nosferatu was gone.  
  
"Giles?" Willow said looking at Oz.  
  
"Giles!" Oz agreed. They stood either side of Amy and walked her over to Giles' apartment to tell them what had happened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You know, it could be prophetic," Giles said looking at the Slayers sitting opposite to him. Buffy and Faith arrived not so long ago and had been telling Giles all about the dream they had that morning. "You don't normally share you dreams unless they have some meaning."  
  
"I know," Buffy said sighing, "I only wish I knew what it meant."  
  
"Hey guys," Willow said walking through Giles' front door along with Oz and Amy, "what's up?"  
  
Giles stood up and looked at Willow, "It seemed that Buffy and Faith both shared a prophetic dream involving --" he lowered his head "-- Patrick."  
  
"We saw him," Amy said making Giles and the Slayers look up suddenly at Amy.  
  
"Where? When?" Giles asked taking off his glasses.  
  
"Not long ago, in the park." Oz said.  
  
"In the park? But how?" Faith said standing up.  
  
"Apparently he used some magic spell to make his own Gem of Amara." Willow said walking over to Giles. "He also told me to tell you that the K'os Ta'Mogan is nearly at hand and we are running out of time."  
  
"Giles, did Wesley find any information that we didn't already know?" Buffy asked looking up at Giles from where she sat.  
  
"Not much I'm afraid." Giles said re-placing his glasses. "Although he managed to narrow the date to the fourteenth moon after the last solar eclipse. Which means that it will take place in about ten days time."  
  
"But we still don't know where this is going to take place," Faith said walking backwards and forwards.  
  
"If I might make a suggestion," Oz said looking to Giles.  
  
"Of course Oz," Giles replied.  
  
"This thing that the First One is trying to do is to open some kind of portal to the nether world, but we've already got our very own portal right here in Sunnydale."  
  
"The Hellmouth," Buffy said catching on to what Oz was saying.  
  
"Exactly," Oz said. "So why don't we concentrate our patrol more around the old Sunnydale High school to see if there is any vamp activity over the next few days."  
  
"Yes," Giles said, "very good indeed Oz."  
  
"You're so smart Oz," Willow said hugging her boyfriend.  
  
"Err, guys. I might have another idea, but I don't wanna do it if you guys aren't comfortable with the notion."  
  
"Oh," Giles said sitting down on the couch along with Willow, Oz and Amy. "What do you propose Buffy?" Giles said looking at her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Angel Investigations, Los Angeles, California * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel stepped out of the elevator and walked into the main lobby. "Good morning, is there coffee?" Angel asked walking over to the coffee pot.  
  
Cordelia turned and looked at Angel holding a silver packet. "They're still in bean form, I thought I ordered the ground. Maybe you could crush the beans with your vampire strength." She handed Angel the packet for which is gave Cordelia a rather dubious look. "Just mush the bag -- mush 'em."  
  
Angel looked at the packet for a moment unable to decide whether to temp fate and crush the beans, or just skip the coffee. He put the bag down. "Really fun party last night."  
  
"I'm so glad you came," Cordelia said as she watered the plants in the office. "You know how parties are, you always worry that noone's gonna suck the energy out of the room like a giant black hole of boring despair, but there you were in a clinch." She finished watering the plants and stood up looking back at Angel.  
  
"I didn't --" Angel said in an attempt to defend himself. "Boring?"  
  
"You used to be a person. Did you never party? Did people not gather in olden times?"  
  
"I talk to people," Angel said a little hesitantly. "Laura --"  
  
"-- Okay, Laura thought you hated her. I had to tell her you were challenged." Cordelia cut in.  
  
"I don't hate her," Angel replied. "I, I got two modes with people, bite and avoid. Hard to shift, plus I can't get too close, I mean with women."  
  
"You can be nice." Cordelia said filing some paperwork. "It's not like Laura's gonna throw you down on the living room floor and tear of all your ... Well actually, Laura --"  
  
"I'll try harder. Still I thought the quiet, reserved thing, don't you think it makes me kinda cool?" Just then the office door opens and in walks Wesley carrying the morning paper and the post under his arm.  
  
"He was cooler," Cordelia said looking over at Wesley. Hearing this Angel walked over to a nearby couch and sat down.  
  
"Good morning," Wesley said closing the door.  
  
"Oh. Now I'm depressed." Angel said  
  
"Well I'm feeling rather chipper myself, that was quite a party last night."  
  
"Glad someone enjoyed it." Cordelia said smiling at Angel.  
  
"I enjoyed it," Angel said in protest.  
  
"A gala event," Wesley finished placing the paper and the mail on Cordelia's desk.  
  
"Oh, hey Angel there's a package here for you," Cordelia said looking at a small box and then passing it across. The phone rang and then Cordelia leant back and picked up the phone, "Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. Oh hey there, how are things -- a-ha, hold on a second." She placed the call on hold and looked over to Angel. "It's Giles, he wants to talk to you."  
  
Angel stood up and picked up the receiver. "Hello, Giles. Wesley told me about what's been happening down there -- How are things? -- Really. -- When. - No, that's okay." He looked down at the at a small plastic container that he pulled out of the box along with a hand written note. "Okay, bye." He put the phone down and looked between Wesley and Cordelia. "Go home and pack, we're going to Sunnydale. I'll pick you up at your places in half an hour."  
  
With that Cordelia stood up and left the office with Wesley.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay Giles, I'm in." Willow said typing a few keys on Patrick's laptop. "I'd like to say though that I feel kinda weird looking though his emails."  
  
"Sorry Willow, but it might give us some information, maybe someone he's been in contact with." Giles said sitting next to Willow.  
  
"Alright, he's got thirty-two new messages, wow he's got a lot of friends." Willow said as she started clicking through the messages.  
  
"Anything interesting?" Giles said looking at the screen.  
  
"Nothing really, just general 'how are you' emails." Willow said going through the list.  
  
"Well," Giles said pointing to the screen, "What about this one from 'AdminA'?"  
  
"That's an old one, it's dated nineteen ninety-six." Willow said as she opened the message.  
  
I just through I'd send you this email to wish you luck at Oxford, I just know that you're going to go far. I know you don't wanna hear this but please listen. I did a little research on this person in that photo of yours and I can't find any records of her whatsoever. I can't help to feel that she's not what she seems. Please be careful, and keep in touch. I'll miss you. Jennifer Daniels.  
  
"And here's a photo," Willow said clicking on an icon. A picture appeared showing Patrick and two females either side of him. "Hey it's that demon again. I wonder how long they knew each other?"  
  
"I don't know," Giles said taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "Can you see if he has an address book on this computer, maybe I can reach this woman."  
  
"Err, hold on." Willow said pressing more buttons on the keyboard. "Okay, we've got quite a few numbers for the same person, which one do you want to try?"  
  
"Let's try the top one. Whitegrove House. Could be a the name of where she works." Giles said reaching for his phone. He dialled the number and waited as it started ringing.  
  
A female voice answered, "Communications, Amanda Benson. How may I direct your call."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Giles said, "I think I might have the wrong number. I was trying to reach a Miss Jennifer Daniels?"  
  
"Who's calling please?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Rupert Giles, I believe she knows my nephew Patrick."  
  
"Oh hey Patrick," Amanda replied. "I know him, how is he? Oh I'm sorry, you want Jennifer. I'm afraid she's out on assignment at the moment. Do you have her email address? Maybe you can send her a message."  
  
"Oh right, thank you. And yes Patrick is doing okay," Giles said lying slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have another call. Give my regards to Patrick for me,"  
  
"I will, thank you. Good-bye."  
  
"Any luck?" Willow asked as Giles put the phone down.  
  
"Sadly no, she is out. Willow can you be good enough to send a reply to this person, asking if she has any information about our female."  
  
"Okay Giles, I'll get on it." Willow said turning her attention back to the screen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 7:07pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wow, I can't believe I'm back here in 'Sweaty-dale'," Cordelia mocked as she walked down a small flight of stairs with Angel and Wesley.  
  
"Nothing has seemed to change," Wesley said looking around.  
  
"Nothing rarely does," Angel said as they reached Giles' front door and knocked on it a couple of times. After a couple of seconds the door opened and was greeted with the sight of Giles.  
  
"Thank you for coming down on such short notice," Giles said inviting them in.  
  
"I think I may have a little more information about this K'os Ta'Mogan," Wesley said putting his back on the dining table.  
  
"And I may have a little something as well, for what it's worth," Angel also said.  
  
"Excellent," Giles said walking into the kitchen, "Tea? Wesley, you said that this rite will take place in two weeks after the solar eclipse, why does it take so long before they can go through with it?"  
  
"Well apparently that's how long it takes before the ritual finishes." Wesley said sitting down and flipping through one of his books he brought from Los Angeles.  
  
"It takes two weeks to form a portal to the nether world." Giles said turning to look at Wesley.  
  
"Well that's another thing. The nether world isn't a demon dimension of sorts. The portal, well connects to the past at a point before man walked the Earth. When demons ruled it."  
  
"Interesting," Giles said in through as he brought the tea over to the dining table. "Angel, you said you might have something,"  
  
"Yeah, before the spell of Restoration could be accomplished they need to do a rite of embodiment, where a host is forced to ingest the essence of the First One. I received this in the mail today before you called." Angel said pulling out the small tube. Inside contained a small mound of grey ash. "I also got this note." he said passing it to Giles. "From what my contact could make of the ash it was previously contained in a metal container. They conclude that it is the remains of the First One in that tube."  
  
"This was collected here in Sunnydale?" Giles asked looking at the remains.  
  
"No," Angel said looking at Giles, "It was found in a warehouse in Oxford, England."  
  
"Are you saying that this poor man has been walking around with this essence within him all this time and he didn't realise it?" Wesley said looking at the note.  
  
"That was, until the ritual brought the essence forth and took over his body completely."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"There's something that I don't quite understand," Oz said. Shortly after Angel's arrival the rest of the gang arrived and they were filled in as to what was found out. "If this first one is a pure vampire demon, why is he still human? Wouldn't that technically make him a cross-breed?"  
  
"Anya," Giles said, "When you were a vengeance demon, did you look human or were you a demon?"  
  
"When I was a demon I never looked like this," Anya replied. "I was a little taller, different coloured skin and a couple of horns. My human form was so noone got -- freaked."  
  
"So Patrick is a demon, and what we see is just a disguise?"  
  
"More or less," Anya said agreeing.  
  
"What do we do now?" Buffy said looking around.  
  
"I say patrol, kick some un-dead ass," Faith said looking at Buffy.  
  
"Wanna join us Angel?" Buffy said looking over to him.  
  
"Okay, sure," Angel said.  
  
Buffy and Faith walked to the weapons trunk and pulled out a couple of weapons. "Let's go," Buffy said as the three of them walked out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I never realised how much this affected all you guys," Angel said as Faith told him exactly what had been happening over the past few days.  
  
"Yeah," Faith said. "I know we didn't get to know him all that well, but it's just I think it hurts 'cause he's one of Giles' relations."  
  
"I can understand that." Angel replied looking at the two Slayers. "Wow," he said after a moment's silence, "I've never known the cemeteries of Sunnydale to be so quiet. I mean in as in the lack of Vamp activity."  
  
"Yeah it's been like that for about a week," Buffy said sighing lightly and looking around. "Makes me wonder how big this evil is gonna be on the day." With that comment somebody walked out of the shadows in front of them and blocked their path.  
  
"It's gonna be this big," the person said holding out his hands as if he was measuring something.  
  
"Nosferatu," Faith said grasping for a stake.  
  
"You know," the First One spoke in a casual fashion, "you're the first vampire Slayers I've ever had the pleasure to meet, are you all that hot? You know what, even when I turn this planet into a dark, un-loveable pit of darkness, seeing you will make this place seem like heaven to me. Maybe capture a couple and have them as slaves, especially if they wear that tight leather gear that Faith has on."  
  
"What, you gonna bore people to death?" Angel cut in.  
  
"Hey Angel, thanks for coming along. I knew that dream would do the trick Buff."  
  
"It wasn't a prophecy dream," Faith said, "you used us to get Angel here? Why?"  
  
"Enough talk," Buffy said raising her stake, "Let's fight."  
  
"Fair enough Buff," the First One said with his arms outstretched.  
  
Buffy went in first punching Nosferatu continuously in the head in an attempt to disorientate him.  
  
"Buffy duck," Angel called out. As Buffy moved a stake struck the First One directly in the chest, but he didn't flinch, he wasn't even in pain.  
  
"Scary," Nosferatu simply replied as he punched Buffy smack bang in the middle of Buffy's face making her reel backwards. With lightning speed moves the First One pulled the stake out of his chest and threw it point downwards to the ground with such strength that it sank straight through Buffy's right foot and impaled her where she stood.  
  
"Buffy!" Faith cried, this time her turn to fight the First One while Buffy screamed with pain.  
  
"Oh you are so going to die!" Faith spat. Faith drove her keep up deep in to the First One's chest causing him to arch his body forward, then grabbing him tightly by the chest hurled him backwards into a nearby tree where he smacked into it back first.  
  
"Sorry Faith," Nosferatu said laughing, "I'm already dead."  
  
"Than perhaps an encore is in order," A male voice echoed. The First One turned his head to the source of the noise as he was suddenly impaled to the tree by four stakes.  
  
"Well look who it isn't," Nosferatu said between breaths, "Giles, Oz, Xander .. and hey it's Wesley. Hey Wes, I heard the Council fired you. Too bad old boy, after all I always say it's nice to have one person in the company who was a complete idiot." he finished with a low laugh.  
  
"Who's the idiot now?" Wesley said approaching the First One holding a quite fierce looking axe.  
  
"You," the First One simple replied whipping his hand forward and gripping Wesley's neck, choking the life out of him. Forgetting momentarily about the other's Nosferatu was caught by surprise as a cross-bow bolt pierced through his wrist, releasing his grip on Wesley who half-collapsed on the floor in an attempt to breathe. Gritting his teeth he pulled the bolt out of his hand making a sickening noise in the process. "What is this? All these warriors, and you mainly choose to watch rather than fight?"  
  
"I don't know about that!" Xander spat approaching Nosferatu. Seeing that he was reaching out to grab him, Xander quickly side-stepped him turning a full circle so he was now standing behind his still outstretched arm. Grabbing his wrist with his right hand, Xander lunged his left palm flat against Nosterafu's elbow joint with such force that there was a loud disturbing noise of bone breaking as his elbow joint cracked and Nosferatu howled in pain.  
  
Gloating momentarily, Xander left a window of opportunity that was taken immediately. In one graceful move, the First One turned to face Xander and brought his knee sharply into Xander's mid section making him reel forward slightly, then with a fierce blow from his left hand he connected with Xander's head making him fall to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Xander!" Willow and Anya yelled as they both saw his body slump to the ground. Willow looked over to Amy beside her, it was time for a little mojo. They clasp their hands together and started chanting a spell in Latin. They could see the First One walk forward as both Buffy and Faith ran over, Buffy immediately going to Xander's side while Faith squared off against Nosterafu. "It's not working," Willow slowly said trying to concentrate, "he's stronger than the both of us."  
  
"You wanna fight!" Faith yelled delivering a high kick into his damaged right elbow, "You think you can take us!" she called again as she delivered a hard kick to his left leg cracking his kneecap. "You wanna die!" she screamed as she pulled out a stake and rammed it through his right shoulder blade. Faith took a step back to admire her damage, only to be caught by the grasp of Nosferatu as he wrapped his fingers tightly around Faith's throat.  
  
"Is it my turn now?" he asked with an evil smile on his lips. He pulled Faith closer then releasing his grip he delivered a stinging left hook to her face, then recoiled his arm back hitting her directly in the jaw which sent her hard to the floor.  
  
For all intense and purpose this fight was remarkably looking like a stalemate situation, even with the assistance of the entire scooby gang, one vampire was quite successfully holding his own. Watching from slightly aback with Giles, Willow and Amy, Angel could no longer stand there watching, no matter who he may be, or may have been, he was going down, hard. Collecting his thoughts he started running over to take his piece of the First One, hopefully a very big piece that would bring Nosferatu down for good. Buffy looked up from where Xander was just regaining consciousness and saw Angel approaching.  
  
"Well two against one does sound better odds," she mumbled. She looked down as she heard her close friend groan softly. "Stay here Xander, I'll be back in a second." With that Buffy got up and pulled out the stake she called Mr. Pointy and approached Nosferatu from the other side.  
  
"Buffy, Angel," he said as they approached and adopted their fighting stances. "I'd love to stay and mutilate, but I got places to be and people to kill, so..." Angel was the first to strike Nosferatu from the left side by kicking the back of his left kneecap which had already sustained damage by Faith. Then Buffy came in and drove her stake into his right arm just above the elbow joint, which caused the First One to howl with rage. "Ha," Buffy mocked, "Who's laughing now?"  
  
"Bite me!" Nosferatu spat. Seeing as now both Angel and Buffy were in arms distance he struck out both arms and caught Buffy and Angel in a vice like grip around their throats, squeezing tightly. As she squeezed, he began reciting a small incantation in Latin, and as she did a blue aura started emanating from his fingertips. After a few moments, the incantation was complete and he let go of both Angel and Buffy who both fell to their knees, weakened.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander called from behind the First One. Turning, Nosferatu saw the now conscious form of Xander and slowly approached him, oblivious to the pain in his left leg and right arm.  
  
"Xander!" Anya suddenly screamed. Leaving the side of Giles she bolted across the grass towards him, where she stood defiantly in front of, blocking the First Ones' path.  
  
"My task is complete," the First One said in a low tone then looked down to Xander, "but tell me something. The female you call Anya, do you perchance, love this being?"  
  
"With my heart," Xander replied looking up.  
  
"And why, Anya do to protect this mortal?" Nosferatu asked, not moving from his spot.  
  
"Because he would do the same for me," Anya replied with equal passion.  
  
"I see," the First One contemplated. "Any last words?" he asked both Anya and Xander with a smile  
  
"Last words?" Anya repeated.  
  
"Is that all?" the First One simply replied as he grabbed her by the head and twisted it violently, the sickening sound of her neck breaking resonating throughout the cemetery.  
  
"ANYA!!!" Xander screamed. Time seemed to slow at that point for everyone as they watched helplessly as Anya's body slowly fell to the ground and the First One disappearing into the murky darkness. Xander scrambled to his feet and dived across to the lifeless body of his former love where he cradled her gently in his arms. "Anya," Xander spoke, his voice incredibly low as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
All the rest of the gang could do was watch, unable to do or say anything at that point which could possibly comfort.  
  
This battle had claimed it's first victim ... 


	3. Forbidden Pleasure

Forbidden Pleasures  
  
Author's Note: Let me have a moment to introduce myself. I'm Jennifer, known as Faith to my friends as I live life easy and I party hearty. When I'm doing neither of those I'm either here on-line or in front of the screen watching the Buffster in action whooping un-dead ass *EG* ... This is the third episode (and part two following Inner Fears) in season one and there's stuff that was covered in "The Erlenmeyer Flask", so if you haven't read that yet, I suggest that is a good place to start as things might be a little muddled ;-) This story is based on an idea by 'Doc, that's why he's also credited *S*  
  
Feedback: Yes please ... the more, the merrier  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Distribution: Email me and it's all yours *S* .....  
  
Character Pairings: Willow/Oz, Xander/Anya, Buffy/Faith  
  
Anything Else: Thoughts are written in * *. Oh, and from now on Patrick Giles is known as either Nosferatu or the First One, mmm-kay.  
  
Starring (in alphabetical order): Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles Emma Caulfield as Anya Emmerson Eliza Dushku as Faith Adams Elizabeth Anne Allen as Amy Madison Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Anne Summers Seth Green as Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne  
  
Guest Starring: Alexis Denisof as Wesley Whyndam-Price David Boreanaz as Angel  
  
And Introducing: Edward Furlong as Patrick Giles/Nosferatu  
  
... Previously On Buffy The Vampire Slayer ...  
  
"What once shall be, what is shall be no more. The season is approaching, and you need to be conditioned for the time."  
  
"It can't be," Giles softly spoke, "you can't be a --- vampire!"  
  
"Not any vampire," Patrick replied, "he is playing host to a greater destiny, one far greater than any cross-breed can envisage. I am the First One," he finished with a low laugh. He took a step forward towards the group when Anya shoved a cross which had the end sharpened into a point, in his face stopping his advance.  
  
"I see," the First One contemplated. "Any last words?" he asked both Anya and Xander with a smile  
  
"Last words?" Anya repeated.  
  
"Is that all?" the First One simply replied as he grabbed her by the head and twisted it violently, the sickening sound of her neck breaking resonating throughout the cemetery.  
  
"ANYA!!!" Xander screamed. Time seemed to slow at that point for everyone as they watched helplessly as Anya's body slowly fell to the ground and the First One disappearing into the murky darkness. Xander scrambled to his feet and dived across to the lifeless body of his former love where he cradled her gently in his arms. "Anya," Xander spoke, his voice incredibly low as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
All the rest of the gang could do was watch, unable to do or say anything at that point which could possibly comfort.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * ... And Now, The Continuation ... * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had only been seconds since the sudden murder of Anya when the heavens opened and a fine mist of rain began falling over Sunnydale. Everyone slowly walked over to where Xander was cradling the body of the young woman he loved, some of them were okay but a lot of them including the Slayers had nasty injuries, but all were exhausted. In the distance there were the faint sounds of sirens approaching.  
  
Buffy slowly knelt down next to Xander. "Xand," Buffy spoke gently to her friend.  
  
"She's dead Buffy," Xander whispered, his tears mixing with the falling rain that gently hit his face.  
  
"Xander, we have to go," Buffy said resting a hand on his arm, "the cops will be here in a minute."  
  
"I can't ... I don't want to leave her Buff,"  
  
"I promise she will be taken care off, but we need to get you back so we can look at those bruises of yours."  
  
Xander didn't want to leave her side, but he knew in his heart that Buffy was right, Buffy was always right. Xander gently brushed a few locks of hair from her face and gently kissed her forehead. "Good night, Anya." Xander whispered, then gently laid her body on the grass.  
  
"Come on Xand, let's get you home." Buffy said standing one side of him while Faith stood on the opposite side. Then they left in silence, back to Giles' apartment.  
  
As they walked away, nobody saw or sensed as a figure walked around from behind a large tree, their features shrouded under a hooded jacket. "Damn, the prophecy has been forfilled." it whispered before shrinking back into the darkness.  
  
Part 2 (of 2)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Giles' Apartment, 10:35pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Xander is finally asleep," Willow said as she slowly walked down stairs into the lounge area. Everyone had returned to Giles' in sombre silence.  
  
"I wish I could have done something rather more constructive than just rushing in like that," Wesley reprimanded himself as Cordelia attended to his cuts.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," the other former Watcher spoke looking over at Wesley.  
  
"What do we do now?" Buffy slowly asked looking around at her friends who all had a more than generous covering of bandages and plasters.  
  
"I don't -- I don't know Buffy," Giles replied hesitantly.  
  
"He's stronger than all of us," Faith commented taking her glance from Buffy and looking around, her gaze falling on Willow and Amy. "What about magic's?"  
  
"We tried that before he squared off with you," Amy said with a sad tone.  
  
"We wasn't powerful enough," Willow finished with the same tone.  
  
"Is there any way we could reverse the incantation?" Oz asked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Sunnydale Hospital, 12:01am * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hospitals weren't the most fun places to be at the best of times, and the Mortuary must be the worst job to hold. It was the start of the night shift, more commonly known as the 'graveyard' shift. On duty tonight were two competent looking men, both dressed completely in white, they were the attendants that looked after the bodies. One of them walked over to a trolley, on which laid a body shrouded in a white sheet, the attendant looked at his clipboard he was holding and started filling in the details.  
  
"Hmm, Jane Doe, on the toe." the young man said to himself looking at the toe-tag. *hmm, what time is it* he thought to himself as he looked up at the clock, "Twelve-oh-one. Hey Chris it's Saturday ... Par-tay night!"  
  
"Excellent," the other attendant replied walking out of the office where a small black and white television was showing a Frankenstein movie. He walked over to the attendant who was filling the rest of the details and helped him push the trolley into one of several large freezer units.  
  
"So Chris," he asked, "who are you going as to the fancy dress party?"  
  
"Wild Bill Hicup!" Chris replied looking at the Jane Doe.  
  
"Cool," and after a moment, "Who's he?" Chris gave him a brief sideways glance before walking back to the movie that had started leaving the other attendant where he was. "Oh well. Sweet dreams," he spoke to noone in particular as he pulled his head out of the unit and closed the door behind him. All was quiet except for the low humming of the ventilation which circulated the gas around the unit, then, as if some small miracle was taking the sheet began moving, and slowly, quietly a figure emerged from underneath the trolley where they had been laying since the arrival of the Jane Doe.  
  
The figure slowly and delicately positioned themselves at one end of the body and slowly lifted the sheet back to reveal the head and neck of the deceased person. The figure slowly moved it's hands and positioned them either side of the dead woman's face and began whispering in Latin, their eyes changing colour from a light blue to a brilliant amber which pierced the darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, the joint's jumping," Xander said looking around at the throng of people that were in the Bronze. The scooby's were all sitting at their usual place, minus Anya.  
  
"Yeah..." Buffy said.  
  
"...Very lively." Faith finished.  
  
"This may be a little silly, but how did we get here?" Oz asked looking around, "the last thing I remembered, I was going asleep at my place."  
  
"I asked you here," a voice spoke from nearby. A young man approached the table. He was short, about five foot five with long-ish dark hair, and he spoke with a pronounced accent. "May I," he said point to a vacant chair.  
  
Buffy, pulled the chair out and the young man slowly sat on it, all eyes gazing on him, he reminded them of someone. "Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Two things," the man simply said. "First I come and offer penance for what has transpired. I grieve for your loss Xander, though I doubt it gives you little comfort in hearing, but I had no action in that." he finished lowering his head.  
  
"You're not him are you?" Willow asked looking at the young man. "I mean you are, but you are his consciousness."  
  
"Patrick?" Xander spoke in a low voice, catching on to what Willow was saying.  
  
"Yes. While the demon that controls me rests, I have found that he loosens his control over me slightly. Enough for me to project myself into your dreams."  
  
"Did you know about .. You know?" Buffy asked looking at the young Patrick.  
  
"I was completely unaware of what had happened. I assure you all though, I mean no harm. It is the demon within me that craves destruction and death."  
  
"I really want to believe," Faith said looking over, "but do you know what is going to happen? Is there any weaknesses?"  
  
"He is aware of my powers within me and suspects that I may be capable of this, so he shields his thoughts from me. However, I shall endeavour to find anything and share that information with you all."  
  
"What would he do to you if he found out about this?" Willow asked.  
  
Patrick took a deep breath and looked at her. "If he found out, then he'd probably destroy what's left of my mind. At the moment he needs me as he is unfamiliar with certain dialects used for most incantations."  
  
"You said there were two things?" Oz asked.  
  
"Yes, I sense a disruption. Two will live and one will die, before this night is through."  
  
"Yoda much." Xander spoke flashing a grin.  
  
"I'm sorry, my minds a little jumbled."  
  
"This is great and all," Faith said, "but how do we know this isn't some kind of trick?"  
  
"I cannot prove it Faith," Patrick slowly spoke giving a side long glance to Faith.  
  
"He's telling the truth," Amy said from opposite the table. "I sense no evil in his mind. I think we can trust him."  
  
"Patrick," Willow said, "can you stop your demon-self from inside?"  
  
"No, he uses my power against me. I have been trying but it's not enough. I think, if there is a chance, then he must be weakened before I can attempt it, which means you must fight him. I must go, the demon is awaking. God speed, to you all..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Sunnydale Hospital, 6:21am * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chris, the attendant was sitting in front of the little television watching what must have been a Frankenstein movie marathon. He slowly reached a hand over and took a fist full of popcorn from a large bowl and started eating it, his eyes glued to the action on the screen. Outside the office, all was quiet, then his attention was distracted by a low thumping noise.  
  
"Hello?" Chris called, not wanting to move from his chair. There was a few moments of silence followed by a few more banging noises. Chris sighed deeply as he ate the last of the popcorn in his hand and got up out of his seat. "Andy, is that you?" Chris called out poking his head out of the office. He looked around trying to find out where the noise was coming from. "Did you lock yourself in one of the fridges?" he called as he walked over to the walk-in units. He stopped in front of a unit which had a number three labelled on it and looked around. "Andy?" The banging noise stopped, maybe it was all in Chris' head, maybe he was imagining it. Suddenly there came a booming thud as the door to unit three was knocked off it's hinges and hit the floor with a resounding thud.  
  
"Oh God." Chris called wide eyed at the sight in front of him.  
  
In the doorway stood a young woman wrapped in nothing but a white sheet. "Where are my clothes?" she asked with a casual tone.  
  
Chris stood in total silence, unable to understand what was happening. "Oh God!" he said again before he simply passed out, hitting the floor with a thud.  
  
The woman took a couple of steps forward and looked around taking in the unfamiliar scenery. "And where is my Xander?" She sighed and carried on walking through a near set of double doors.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Summer's Residence, April 29th 9:30am * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Faith was the first to awaken, she had remembered the dream and was trying to figure out the meaning of what was spoken. Faith turned her head slightly and saw Buffy laying next to her side, her back towards her. "Morning, B," Faith said quietly, there was no reply. Faith could have stayed there a little while longer but she felt a necessity to go to the bathroom, so she quietly slipped out of the bed. *I'll wake her up when I get back* Faith thought to herself with a sly grin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile in another apartment, Willow was sleeping comfortably, snuggled up to Oz.  
  
"Morning," the red head spoke softly yawning.  
  
"Weird dream?" Oz asked kissing her softly on her cheek.  
  
"Definitely," Willow said turning over to face Oz.  
  
"What do you think he meant, 'two will live and one will die'?" Oz said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, maybe Giles can shed some light." Willow said running her fingers through her boyfriend's hair. "How do you think he'll take the news that we can communicate with Patrick?"  
  
"I don't know," Oz simply replied. "But I think it would be useful if we could have an 'inside man' on the job, so to speak."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Sunnydale Hospital * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chris the attendant stood in front of the open unit, a few medical staff looking around examining the unit.  
  
"Okay." a woman said looking at Chris. She was tall, with a slim build and a short, styled crop of blonde hair. "You're saying that the body in this unit got up and walked out, is that what you're saying?"  
  
"A-ha." Chris simply replied.  
  
"Maybe you just saw the people who stole her body." the woman said as she continued to look at Chris.  
  
"She had a gd-tag on her toe and was wearing the white sheet."  
  
"Chris, somehow I don't think the second coming would happen here in Sunnydale. You're tired, go home."  
  
"Okay," Chris replied turning to leave.  
  
"Oh and Chris," the woman said placing a hand on his shoulder, "stop by the dispensary and pick up some more mind altering drugs."  
  
"Sure." Chris said and walked out.  
  
"I should have stayed in San Francisco." the woman said shaking her head.  
  
"Doctor Holloway," spoke one of the attendants.  
  
"Yes," the woman said turning around.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Summer's Residence * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey B, you getting up anytime today?" Faith said as she walked back into their bedroom. Joyce was still away at an auction. "Damn B, didn't think I tired you out that much last night." Faith said grinning broadly as she sat on her bed next to Buffy. "Fine, okay, be silent on me B." Faith said getting up again. "I'll just make us some coffee, then I'll make you get up." she finished with a smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Giles' Apartment, 9:25am * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Giles, I didn't mean to awake you so early," Amy said. She felt a little guilty as she thought she had woken up Giles so early, so as kind of a good will gesture, she offered to make him a cup of tea.  
  
"It's okay Amy, believe me I was already awake," Giles said as he accepted the cup from Amy, "thank you. Now please tell me what happened in this dream you all shared."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few minutes later as Amy finished off telling Giles what had happened, they heard muffled footsteps walk down the stairs, looking around they both saw Xander, who Giles had put in his spare room.  
  
"Good morning Xander," Giles said standing up, "Tea?"  
  
"Please," Xander said, "and thank you for letting me rest in your spare room."  
  
"That's quite alright Xander." Giles said.  
  
"How are you feeling Xander?" Amy asked looking up at him, "No, silly question I guess."  
  
"It's okay, really." Xander said sitting next to Amy. "I know this is weird but with that dream and all, it kinda made the pain less if you know what I mean."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Faith was down in the kitchen with two mugs of coffee, when the phone started ringing. She put the mugs down and answered the phone. "Hey Red, how's it going?"  
  
"Pretty good. Did you have that dream as well?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm guessing we all had it. Are you going to Giles?"  
  
"Yeah soon. Is Buffy awake yet?"  
  
"Nah, I'm just gonna go back now and wake her up." Faith replied with a grin on her face.  
  
"Okay, see you at Giles then," Willow said and hung up.  
  
"B!" Faith called out, "Come on, it's time to motivate." She picked up the mugs and walked upstairs back to their bedroom. "Damn B, what's with you today?" Faith said walking over to the bed and placing the mugs on the bedside table. *Well talking won't work, maybe I can shake her awake* Faith thought to herself.  
  
"Come on B, wakey wakey." Faith said lightly shaking her shoulder. "B?". No answer. "Buffy?" Faith spoke quietly.  
  
Faith pulled Buffy over onto her back and looked at her face, she looked so beautiful and peaceful, but cold to touch. Faith wasn't sure what was happening here. "Buffy?" she whispered again placing her hand on Buffy's pulse point, no pulse. "Please?" her voice was now shrill and tears were welling up inside her. Faith placed both her hands on her shoulders and shook her waking her.  
  
"Buffy!" Faith spoke in a loud voice. "Buffy!" she said in a louder voice, tears now rolling freely down her cheeks.  
  
"BUFFY!!!!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This is a most unusual state of events," Giles said. Willow and Oz had joined Amy and Xander who were looking through a couple of books for some kind of prophecy that was connected with the First One.  
  
"Well, at least we know we got someone who might be able to help us," Xander said looking over to Giles.  
  
"And," Willow added, "It just might be possible to find some sort of incantation to reverse what has happened to Patrick."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Xander decided to walk over and open it.  
  
"Two will live and one will die," Giles said repeating the words. "Does that mean three will die, and two will be brought back as vampires?"  
  
Xander opened the door, and then a little hesitantly looked back towards Giles, Willow, Oz and Amy. "Oh, I think it's not gonna be as easy as that." Xander opened the door fully and Giles, Willow, Oz and Amy looked out to the person standing outside.  
  
"My God!" Willow spoke wide eyed.  
  
"Angel!" Giles gasped looking at the figure in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, this is so much stranger than you realise." Angel stated and stepped to one side revealing a slightly shorter blonde woman.  
  
"Xander where did you go, last thing I remember I was in the cemetery. Then the next thing I knew I was in this big fridge with no clothes, I had to take this, this," she hesitated looking at her clothing, "this, fancy dress costume."  
  
"Anya," Xander simply said in complete bewilderment.  
  
"Two will live," Oz said looking at Angel and Anya.  
  
"One will die," Giles finished slowly.  
  
"Faith?" Amy spoke.  
  
"No," Willow said, "I spoke to her before I came here."  
  
There was a short pause, Angel and Amy's looked to Willow, then Xander, Giles, Oz and Amy trying to piece together what was happening.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles blurted out suddenly. "We've got to go!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Faith." Giles called as he knocked on Buffy's front door.  
  
"Why do you suppose Patrick did this?" Willow mused.  
  
"Probably to keep us busy enough so he can do what he needs to," Giles replied knocking on the door again.  
  
"Up here!" they heard Faith yell from inside the house. With that Giles opened the door and they quickly dashed upstairs towards their bedroom.  
  
"Faith are you alright?" Giles asked as they entered into the room. They looked down to the floor where Faith sat with her knees under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs.  
  
"It's Buffy," Faith said looking up at Giles, her face blotched with red streaks where she had been crying.  
  
"Faith," Buffy groaned softly from the bed.  
  
"B?" Faith looked over to the bed with surprise in her voice.  
  
"Xander quickly close those curtains," Giles said pointing to the window.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with her?" Faith asked as she cast a glance back towards the gang.  
  
Giles walked over to Buffy bed and sat on the end, "Well the other's have told me about the dream you all shared and ..."  
  
"Anya." Faith said in shock when she realised she was standing there alive.  
  
"That's me," Anya replied, "back from the dead. But don't ask me how as I have no idea."  
  
"Two will live, well if Anya was one, who was ..." she trailed off as she took a closer look at Angel. She took a couple of steps forward and without thinking placed a couple of her fingers on his pulse point. "Wait, if you're human then Buffy is a ..."  
  
"Vampire?" Buffy softly spoke from her bed. Faith walked over to the bed and sat by her side. "How did this happen?"  
  
"I, errr, I don't really know." Giles said, "I'm afraid it's back to the books if we want answers."  
  
Hearing that Buffy sighed and closed her eyes, *of all the things that could have happened* she thought to herself *I had to be turned into a Vampire*. Buffy opened her eyes again and opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words she gave a low Vamp growl.  
  
"What's wrong B?" Faith asked running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I'm just a little hungry," Buffy replied.  
  
"I .. errrr, heh," Xander said nervously, "I hope that's hungry for food that's, err, like something that isn't blood."  
  
"It's okay," Angel said from the foot of the bed, "I know it might sound a little grotesque but if she craves it enough I brought a small supply from L.A. that she can feed from."  
  
"Thanks Angel," Buffy said, "but I'd rather try to avoid it if I can. If I change my mind, you'll be the first to know though."  
  
"Well," Giles said quickly in an attempt to rid himself of the rather vivid thought that had just entered his head. "If it's alright with you Buffy we'd better get back to my apartment and start the research."  
  
"Okay," Buffy said looking around the room at the rest of the gang. "Could you guys give us a moment of privacy please?"  
  
"Oh, of course. We'll be downstairs when you are ready," Giles said before turning around and walking out of their room with the rest of the group in tow.  
  
"Faith," Buffy said when they were alone. "You know those thoughts you have that you shouldn't?"  
  
"Err, no, not really," Faith replied puzzled.  
  
"Well I was thinking, what if we can't change, you know me and Angel back to normal. Will you still love me even though I'm a horrid Vampire?"  
  
"B, don't even think that," Faith said as she laid next to her girlfriend on their bed. "Oh, now I understand what you meant." Faith rolled on her side as Buffy did the same so they were face to face. "Look Buffy, I won't say that I know what has happened, I won't even say that we'd definitely be able to change it. I'm sure we can though, 'cause I don't think the rest of the gang will stop researching, and I know you'll have to drag me from Giles' place to get me to stop researching this," Faith said with a small smile. "But I know that whatever happens, I will still be here for you and I will always love you."  
  
"Never leave me?" Buffy spoke as she softly stroked Faith's cheek.  
  
"Never ever," Faith said smiling as she moved her head forward and kissed Buffy softly on her lips. "And remember, next time you bring up the whole dating a Vamp thing, I'll have to remind you about dating Angel for what, three years?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Buffy said grinning slightly, "should have remembered that." once again finishing the sentence with another growl.  
  
"I'm guessing you're hungry," Faith said looking at her lover in the eyes.  
  
"Kinda," Buffy said.  
  
"Tell you what B, I'll give the breakfast order to Angel while you get dressed, okay." Faith gave Buffy a chased kiss before slipping out of bed and over to the bedroom door.  
  
"Hey Honey," Buffy called as get started getting out of the bed, "can I wear your leather pants?"  
  
Faith turned back and looked at Buffy with her mouth open. "I don't believe you B. All this time I've been trying to get you in leather pants ... Sure, but if you get blood on them ..." Faith trailed off flashing a grin at Buffy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
In an abandoned warehouse Nosferatu sat quietly, he was waiting for someone, more importantly he was waiting for something. Everything was going as he planned, the diversions he was throwing at the Slayers to put them off long enough for him complete his preparations for the great night when the Earth will be plunged into perpetual darkness and demons will once again walk the land. What he didn't plan on however, was the power the body's previous owner at it tried to regain control of it's body once more. He could feel him attacking in his mind, using all his mental powers to break out of his confinement and when Nosferatu slept he sometimes saw him there in his dreams, relentless in his attempts. After all the planning, after all the work, the First One was not going to be thwarted by the consciousness of a little boy.  
  
"Sire," a voice spoke breaking the thoughts of the First One.  
  
"Speak," he said looking up at the vampire.  
  
"I bring the manuscript that you asked for," he said as he handed the First One what seemed to be nothing more than about two dozen loose pages. The First One looked at the pages and studied them briefly.  
  
"What about the other segments?" The First One asked looking back at the Vamp.  
  
"The second segment was where you said it was Sire, it will be with us before tomorrow morning. But we are at a loss of where to look for the final piece."  
  
"Never fear, by the time the second segment of the manuscripts is in my grasp we may know more. But whatever happens, I must have all three parts if the K'os Ta'Mogan is to take place."  
  
"I understand sire," the Vampire replied.  
  
"Good. Now leave."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, what has happened here?" Oz asked as he sat in Giles' apartment surrounded by a small pile of books.  
  
Giles looked up from his books for a moment to clean his glasses. "Well," he said looking over to Oz, "It's like, Buffy is Buffy and Angel is Angel but in essence their souls have been swapped over. Angel has Buffy's soul, and for lack of a better word her life force, and Buffy -- " He trailed off as he saw Buffy return from the kitchen area with Giles' favourite "Kiss the Librarian" mug  
  
"I'm just gonna sit over here," Buffy said a little quietly walking over to the dining table away from the rest of the gang.  
  
"It's okay Buffy," Willow said trying light-hearted humour, "we don't smell."  
  
"No," Buffy said quickly, "it's just that I'm drinking ---" she stopped and looked down at the mug.  
  
"So, are we looking for one of those orb thingies ... you know like the one we used to give Angel his soul back?" Xander asked quickly in an attempt to avoid the mental imagery of the contents of the mug.  
  
"Well," Giles replied, "we certainly do need an orb however the one used in Angels' case gave him a soul. We already have the souls, we just need to, err swap them back so to speak." Giles looked over to the door as there was a knock. Seeing as all the gang was there he wasn't sure who it was so he stood up and walked over. "However," he continued talking, "I'm not exactly which orb will do the trick."  
  
"So we're still at square one?" Buffy asked looking at Giles. "Urgh, I really hate this stuff," she finished as an afterthought.  
  
Giles opened the door a little carefully and looked at who was knocking. Outside stood a tall female with long flowing blonde hair and bright sparking blue eyes.  
  
"Rupert Giles?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes," Giles spoke, "how can I help you?"  
  
"Well, it's me who might be able to help you actually. One of your friends contacted me over e-mail yesterday, I'm Jennifer Daniels."  
  
"Please, please come in," Giles said opening the door a little wider allowing the woman to come in. She entered the apartment and Giles closed the door behind her.  
  
"Thank you." Jennifer said looking at Giles, then looking around at the rest of the group until her gaze fell upon Willow. "Was you the one who sent the e-mail?"  
  
"Actually," Willow replied, "it was."  
  
"Thanks for doing that." Jennifer said with a small smile. "I'm not sure if this will help -- yet." she continued looking through her shoulder bag. "But Patrick studied different kind of demons, especially one called the First One."  
  
"Yeah, we kinda met him already," Faith said for the first time with a little sadness in her voice.  
  
"I was kind of studying his specialities," Jennifer continued as Giles approached her with a cup and placed it on the coffee table in front of Jennifer. "Oh thank you Mr. Giles. Anyway, I saw Patrick before he left to come here and he was acting kinda, I dunno, not himself. He asked me to guard this for me." With that she pulled her hand out of her bag and placed what looked like a small red crystal orb on the coffee table.  
  
"Good Lord," Giles said looking at the orb in astonishment. "Is that what I think it is? I thought they were all destroyed?"  
  
"What is it?" Angel asked, also looking at the orb.  
  
"May I?" Giles said pointing to the orb.  
  
"Please," Jennifer said handing it to Giles. "It's called the Orb of Ha'beron. It's main function is to act as a sort of mystical storage area when transferring souls between two people."  
  
"Freaky timing." Buffy said walking over to Giles who was studying the orb.  
  
"So what else do we need beside this orb?" Amy asked looking everywhere except at Jennifer.  
  
"Well, if I am correct we need a trans-migration spell," Giles said.  
  
"Oh, I think we got one of those," Willow said excitedly looking through a nearby stack of books.  
  
"I also come to give you this," Jennifer continued as she reached back into her bag and pulled out a compact disc. She took a brief look at it before also handing it to Giles.  
  
"May I ask what is on it?" Giles asked looking at the disc.  
  
"Patrick wrote a lot, personal stuff, reference material. I'm really not sure if it will help but there might be something on there that could be relevant."  
  
"You said that you studied the First One," Amy said finally gazing at Jennifer, "you know what has happened to Patrick?"  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to, you know, reverse the action?"  
  
Everyone looked at Jennifer in anticipation, all wanting to hear the same answer. "Well," she finally said a little slowly. "You got to understand this has never been done, so I'm afraid -- no."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Giles' Apartment, 1:30pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone was still in research mode, Jennifer had decided that she couldn't really contribute much to the group so she decided to leave, and Amy wanted to go out for a stroll around Sunnydale. There wasn't really much for Buffy to do and she never really thought of herself much as a research person so he laid quietly on Giles' couch, her head resting across Faith.  
  
"How's Buffy?" Willow asked softly looking up from the book she was reading.  
  
"She's sleeping," Faith replied looking down at her girlfriend and softly running her fingers through her hair. "Any luck finding the spell?"  
  
"I know there is one here somewhere," Willow said looking at the stack of books. "We'll change them back Faith, everything's gonna be alright."  
  
Faith looked down at the sleeping slayer, laying there so calm and peaceful it made her appreciate how much she really loved Buffy, no matter what she looked like. "I wish everything could be alright," Faith spoke softly. "I mean with Pat. You know, I'm not really sure that I could -- you know --"  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed, "I doubt if Giles could do it either Faith. He knows it's not Pat doing all of this, it's the demon within him doing all this evil. I wish there was a spell or something. Hey, did you notice Amy when that woman was here." Willow said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, is it me or was she -- a little jealous like?"  
  
"I think she thought she may have had some kind of competition, seeing they were both friends and all."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a quiet Sunnydale day as Buffy sat in the park watching the kids play on the carousel.  
  
"Hmm, it's safe to conclude that I am asleep," Buffy said to herself. "Either that or I have really heavy sun block on." From where she was sitting, Buffy saw a familiar person sitting on one of the swings singing to himself.  
  
"Uno, Due...Thanos venga per te. Tre, quattro... Dovete chiudre le porte." (Author's Notes: Rough translation "One, Two... Freddy's coming for you. Three, Four... better lock your door.")  
  
"You know," Buffy said as she walked over to the swings, "they actually made those movies in English, you didn't have to go to the bother of learning another language to understand what was being said."  
  
"How did you know what I was saying?" the person asked back.  
  
"Lucky guess," Buffy replied sitting down on the other swing. "How are you holding up Patrick?" Buffy asked looking across.  
  
"Annoying," Patrick said with a simple smile. "Besides reciting movie lines in foreign languages, I've also recited the entire Abba back catalog in an attempt to drive him out of my mind through sheer insanity.." he finished with a smile.  
  
"Any luck?" Buffy asked grinning.  
  
"No, but it finally made him fall asleep, which was also good."  
  
"She came today --" Buffy began after a moment of silence.  
  
"Wait," Patrick said holding his hand up towards Buffy, "please don't tell. The more I know, the more 'he' knows. But I may have a little something for you."  
  
"Really," Buffy said perking up slightly.  
  
"There's a manuscript The First One is after, he needs it to perform the incantation. By tonight, he'll have two out of the three parts, the other part is somewhere -- hidden."  
  
"Where is this other part?" Buffy asked hopefully.  
  
"I can't tell you -- I don't know. Ask Giles about it, he'll know. Once you have it though it will be in the bag." he finished raising his eyebrows as if to emphasise something.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said, not really sure what he was saying.  
  
"I have to go," Patrick said turning his head and staring into the distance, "You have to go. Nove, dieci...non dormirai piu --"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey B," Faith spoke smiling down at Buffy as she woke up. "Thought you were gonna sleep the whole day away you know."  
  
"You were here the whole time?" Buffy asked looking up at Faith with a little yawn.  
  
"Yeah, the whole time B," Faith replied before leaning down and kissing her on her forehead.  
  
"Hello Buffy," Giles said walking over to her and Faith, "how are you after your little sleep?"  
  
"Better," Buffy replied looking at Giles.  
  
"Oh, here," he said putting a mug in front of her on the coffee table. "I thought you -- you know, might be, err, hungry."  
  
"Thank you Giles," she said taking the mug and looked at the contents. "Hey Angel, how can you drink this stuff, it has no taste."  
  
"It's an acquired taste Buffy," Angel replied with a smile.  
  
"Yeah don't I --" Buffy trailed off and looked at Angel sitting opposite. "Hey, is that double-double chocolate chip ice cream ice cream you're eating there?"  
  
"I, I was curious as to the taste," Angel replied in self-defence.  
  
"Does that include the Twinkies and the Donuts big man," Faith added with a sly grin.  
  
"Giles, can I ask you something?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh course Buffy, you know." Giles replied sitting on his couch.  
  
"While I was asleep I had another dream with --"  
  
"Patrick?" Giles guessed.  
  
"Yeah. He told me that Nosferatu was gathering a manuscript. That he had two of the three parts and I think it's needed for the K'os Ta'Mogan he has to do."  
  
"Hmm," Giles mused, "I'm not aware of a manuscript of the top of my head. Did Patrick give any clues as to what it is or where the final part is?"  
  
"No," Buffy replied. "All he said was that once we have it, it will be in the bag."  
  
"In the bag," Faith repeated to herself.  
  
"Maybe something he brought with him from England?" Willow suggested standing behind Giles.  
  
"Possibly," Giles said, "I'll go and check through his belongings." Giles stood up and walked up to the spare room Patrick was staying in.  
  
"Hey Willow, where's Oz?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, he's over at the Bronze setting up for tonight's gig." Willow replied.  
  
"You okay down there B?" Faith asked softly brushing a few stray strands away from her face.  
  
"This still feels, I dunno, a little strange." Buffy replied looking up at her girlfriend, "You know Buffy the 'Vampire' Vampire slayer." she finished with a smile.  
  
"Hey, they could make that into a television series," Xander said as if from nowhere, "I'd watch it."  
  
"Hey Xand," Buffy said with a smile, "How's Anya?"  
  
"She's okay. Still can't believe what happened to her,"  
  
"Tell me about it," Faith said looking at Xander, "Dying and then mysteriously coming back to life."  
  
"Hey, I just noticed something," Buffy said looking around the room, "I thought Wesley and Cordelia came with you Angel. Where are they?"  
  
"I sent them back to L.A. to look over the office," Angel replied.  
  
"You know, my nephew never ceases to amaze me," Giles spoke as he walked down the stairs. The gang looked over to Giles who was carrying some sort of wooden box that had to metal hinges on one edge. "I found this among his belongings that be brought from England."  
  
"What is it?" Angel asked trying to figure out what Giles was holding.  
  
"The manuscript that Patrick told Buffy about," Giles replied sitting next to Willow on the couch. "I can't imagine where it came from or how old it is." He opened the wooden lid and pulled out the contents. He placed on the table a handful of written loose pages.  
  
"So the fate of the world rests in these six pages," Xander said looking at the manuscript. "Wow."  
  
"Can you understand it Giles?" Willow asked looking also looking at the pages.  
  
"A little," Giles replied, "Mainly relates to black magic's. Spells which were thought lost -- Oh, hello." Giles turned to the last page and looked at the bottom. "I think there are pages missing here."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Faith asked looking at Giles.  
  
"This incantation here," he said pointing at the last page, "It finishes part way."  
  
"But could that just continue on another part?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Giles replied opening the box up again. "Oh, what's this?" Giles opened the lid fully where a piece of paper was taped on the inside of the box.  
  
"What is it Giles?" Willow asked.  
  
"To be honest I haven't got a clue," Giles answered. He looked up and his gaze fell on the compact disc that was given to him earlier. "Maybe you can search through that disc to see if there is anything on it."  
  
"I still gotta search through these four books for the incantation but I'll look through it after," Willow said picking up one of the books.  
  
"Hey, I know a little about computers, maybe I can look for you," Xander offered.  
  
"Okay Xander if you wish," Giles said handing the disc to him. "Patrick's laptop is over there."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Another day was ending in Sunnydale. The gang had been in research for most of the day and for one them it was time for a break. Angel sat mesmerised in the back garden, watching the sunset. He hadn't seen the sun setting since he was turned, he'd forgotten how beautiful it'd looked.  
  
Angel was distracted by a soft coughing sound. "Are you okay out here?" Angel turned around and saw Buffy standing in the doorway.  
  
"I'd forgotten what a sunset looks like," Angel replied with a small smile. "How are you?"  
  
"Do you get used to it?" Buffy asked walking over to where Angel was sitting.  
  
"It's a strange experience, no doubt about it." Angel replied. "But it's just as weird suddenly being alive again after two and a half centuries."  
  
"If you could -- you know stay human ---" Buffy began.  
  
"Not for me Buffy," Angel simply replied.  
  
"Why not? To be able to experience what you normally can't? To watch the sun rise and set every day?"  
  
"No, I experienced all that once before -- now it's become my forbidden pleasure. To see things I can't, to experience foods I shouldn't." Angel finished with a smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey guys, I think I got something here." Xander exclaimed from the dining table.  
  
"Really, already," Giles called from the kitchen. He walked out quickly and over to Xander along with Faith and Willow.  
  
"What you got Xand?" Faith asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
"I was looking through his journals when I came across this entry," Xander replied pointing to the screen.  
  
From the Journal of Patrick Robert Giles - Tuesday 23rd, June, 1998  
  
I have been here now for two weeks, studying the aspects of this land. To be honest, it's a different approach to the training, it's taught me a lot, not just in the information but my reflexes, using my strengths to their full potential.  
  
It's been three days, but I've finally managed to crack the code. That must have been the toughest part since I got here as the locals use a completely different system when it comes to writing characters and letters. Like the ancient Egyptians they use a series of pictures to represent characters.  
  
The images, from left to right represent the standard characters one through nine, but of yet I am still to find the character for zero.  
  
End of Journal.  
  
Looking back at the piece of paper on the inside of the box Xander began to read the images on the piece of paper. "Hmm, let's see. We have a 2-1-2, 5- 6-9, 7-3-8 and 3. Could be a phone number."  
  
"We could search the phone book," Willow suggested.  
  
"Oh, I think I saw one of those phone book programs on his computer," Xander offered, "I could look through there."  
  
"Good thinking," Giles said, "both of you. Xander you look for this number."  
  
"And we can do the spell," Willow added. "I found it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * The Bronze, 9:21pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The spell had gone through without problems and both Buffy and Angel were once more as they were. Buffy, Angel and Faith went out on patrol before Angel left for to go back to Los Angeles and the Slayers caught up with the gang at the Bronze to watch the Dingoes play.  
  
"I'd have to chalk these couple of days as the weirdest in my life," Xander said.  
  
"Definitely," Buffy agreed leaning her head against Faith's shoulder. "May I never drink blood again."  
  
"What was that like?" Willow asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Kinda like double-double chocolate chip ice cream without the double- double chocolate chip." Buffy said jokingly.  
  
"What's gonna happen now?" Anya spoke looking around the group.  
  
"I dunno," Oz answered, "If those pages are as important as we think, we gotta keep them safe."  
  
"Oh I think I know what happens now?" Faith spoke.  
  
"Really?" Buffy said looking at Faith, "What happens next?"  
  
"I get a dance from my sexy ex-vampire of a girlfriend and we don't think about this again until tomorrow." Faith replied with a sly smile.  
  
"Sounds good to me honey." Buffy replied with a smile as she lead Faith onto the dance floor followed by the rest. 


	4. Three

Three  
  
Author's Note: Now, let me introduce myself. I go by many names, but commonly I go by either 'Doc or Andy and I'm the other half of the web team. I write the html code that produce Boca del Infierno, and is one of a few sites that I maintain. I'm heavy on the 'net' ... you can mainly find me surfing the web, chatting, generally having a laugh. If I'm not there then I'm usually out pubbing with my mates or watching Buffy in action ... This is the fourth episode in season one and like the others is linked to "The Erlenmeyer Flask, and the two-parter Inner Fears and Forbidden Pleasures", so if you haven't read them yet, I suggest that is a good place to start as things might be a little muddled ;-) Faith isn't involved in this part as she's off on vacation so I have been asked to write this on my own .. Happy reading ...  
  
Feedback: Yes please ... the more, the merrier  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Distribution: Email me and it's all yours *S* .....  
  
Character Pairings: Willow/Oz, Xander/Anya, Buffy/Faith  
  
Anything Else: Thoughts are written in * *. Oh, and from now on Patrick Giles is known as either Nosferatu or the First One, mmm-kay.  
  
Starring (in alphabetical order): Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles Emma Caulfield as Anya Emmerson Eliza Dushku as Faith Adams Elizabeth Anne Allen as Amy Madison Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Anne Summers Seth Green as Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne  
  
Guest Starring: Carmen Electra as Annabella Fugazzi/Bajang Harris Yuelin as Quentin Travers Brian Thompson as Mulo Terrance Stamp as Terrance Douglas  
  
And Introducing: Edward Furlong as Patrick Giles/Nosferatu  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Two Months Previous - Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale California * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Things look considerably different from last year. A few months after the attempted ascension by Mayor Richard Wilkins a new mayor was called into office, his first act was to demolish and re-build the Sunnydale High School. It had taken time to get the funding together but before too long approval had been given and demolition had started four weeks ago. Now it looked like the school was never there, chain-link fencing surround an empty plot that contained construction materials and offices.  
  
" -- okay, we'll start work over in section one." one of the workmen said to another as they studied a structural plan of the new high school.  
  
"Chief," a workman called as he approached the two men.  
  
"Yeah Jack what is it?" the site foreman replied.  
  
"You know you told me to clear the concrete foundation from section four and re-lay it. Well we were clearing the rubble and we saw something bizarre underneath."  
  
"What have you got Jack?" the foreman asked walking back to where Jack had came from.  
  
"I can't explain it sir. All I can say is that we found it exactly under the concrete foundation, and it's made of ... it looks like crystal."  
  
"Crystal!?" They reach the spot where the concrete had been excavated and the foreman knelt down to examine what Jack was taking about.  
  
"It's incredible looking isn't it? I mean just looking at it. I wonder how long it's been here, or who put it here in the first place?"  
  
"You know what this means Jack," the foreman said looking up at him.  
  
"Sir," Jack replied.  
  
"More delays," the foreman simply stated with a resigning sigh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Giles' Apartment, May 1st, 10:04am * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yes, it's quite impressive Willow, but what am I looking at?" Giles asked.  
  
Willow was sitting with Giles on the couch looking at something on Patrick's laptop computer. Given Giles' rather reluctance with modern technology he'd asked Willow to search through the compact disc that Jennifer had given him a few days earlier. What Willow had found was quite interesting. What was displayed in the computer monitor was a colour photograph of a monolithic structure, circular in design which was eight feet wide and high. Underneath was a caption which read "Kansas City, USA - 4/18/1998"  
  
"Remember how they had to stop building the new high school a little while back."  
  
"Yes," Giles replied, "there was something buried underneath our high school."  
  
"Well," Willow continued, "the archaeological team finally revealed today what they unearthed." Willow leaned forward and grabbed the local newspaper and showed Giles the front page which had a photograph of the same monolithic structure that was in the photo.  
  
"Have you found any other information pertaining to this object Willow?" Giles asked comparing the photographs.  
  
"Only one piece," Willow replied. She reached into a small carry bag she had brought with him and pulled out a small printed document and handed it to Giles. "A document that Patrick had written as part of his studying, 'The Mythology Of The Hellmouth - A Dissertation On Hellmouth Activity'."  
  
"Patrick was studying the Hellmouth?" Giles asked.  
  
"In detail in fact. I read through it last night, and although I think that some of the information he gave is subject to conjecture, I can't help to feel that he has discovered more about the Hellmouth than us -- and we live on a Hellmouth."  
  
"Interesting," Giles said slowly leafing through the pages of the document.  
  
"Did you try that number Xander found?"  
  
"Yes," Giles said, he closed the document and placed it on the coffee table. "It turns out to be the Archaeological Society based in New York, they hold the other pieces. The pages were given to them by my nephew and they know he holds part of the document ... they're asking if they can have the rest of the pages."  
  
"Are you going to give them the pages Giles? I mean, don't they realise how much importance is being placed on these pages right now?"  
  
"Indeed, but they claim that they can keep the pages safe. I told them that I would think about it and let them know." Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them with a piece of tissue.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Sunnydale High School - Construction Site * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It's been seven weeks since the Archaeological Society arrived at the High School to uncover the artefact they had uncovered. The archaeologists were milling around the artefact taking photographs and taking measurements before they removed it from the site and taken back to the society for further analysis.  
  
A young woman entered the construction area and started walking over to the excavation area. She was tall, with long hazel coloured hair and dull grey eyes. She was wearing white Armani suit with a pair of thin rimmed sun glasses to top off the ensemble. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Terrance Douglas." she called out to the team.  
  
A short man in his late twenties was crouching at the edge of the hole, he was deep in through as he stared, mesmerised by the beauty of the artefact.  
  
"Mr. Douglas?" the woman repeated looking down at the man. This snapped him out of his thoughts and looked up at the woman calling his name  
  
"Yes, hello." Terrance finally answered, "Can I help you Ms ..."  
  
"Fugazzi. Annabella Fugazzi." she replied offering her hand to the man. "I'm from the Archaeological Society based in New York."  
  
"Excellent," Terrance replied shaking Annabella's hand. "I heard that you seen something like this before Ms. Fugazzi that's why I asked you here, you came highly recommended."  
  
"Oh please, call me Anna." Annabella replied looking at the artefact. "I was part of an initial team who discovered a piece like this in Kansas City about two years ago, it was exactly the same as this piece we're looking at."  
  
"Interesting," Terrance replied. "Say can I get you a coffee?"  
  
"Thank you, yes." Anna replied.  
  
"Good," Terrance said with a small smile. "There's a coffee shop across the way. Why don't I buy you one and you can tell me about this artefact here."  
  
"Okay," Annabella replied with a smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Oxford University, Student Campus - 16th April 1998 * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Extracts From 'The Mythology Of The Hellmouth - A Dissertation On Hellmouth Activity'  
  
Although the design itself is quite simplistic the artefact itself is quite remarkable. From analysing remains from a similar monolith found in the former Soviet Union we believe that the choice of crystal for it's design was deliberate and quite ingenious.  
  
Up until now the popular held belief was that a Hellmouth was located over a mystical convergence where it is most strongest, the energies emanating from what we call 'lay lines' providing the necessary energies. We now know this is part true. We believe the monolith is in fact a resonating crystal formed in this particular shape to amplify and focus these energies at a specific point, and there are to date, an unknown number of these resonating crystals here on Earth. The question though is, if these chrysalis are directed related to the formation to a Hellmouth then why is demonic activity on this planet as low as it currently is?  
  
Two men sat in one of the student's dorm rooms discussing the document.  
  
"This is quite a revealing report," one of the men said thumbing through it. "How much of it is based of actual evidence?"  
  
The younger man sat opposite rubbing his palms together. "Well Sir, obviously my finding are based on the pieces that we have. Although most of the report is quantifiable based from both the artefacts and the analysis reports, I'd have to say that ninety percent of it is accurate. Which is good considering that I've never seen one in tact, Mr. Travers."  
  
"Well," Quentin began placing the document on a nearby table. "It seems my instincts in you were correct. How would you like to actually see one in tact? I could go a long way to your course credit."  
  
"You mean to actually see this piece in it's entirety?" the young man asked.  
  
"Yes. You see, you have a much firmer grasp on the mechanics on this structure than most others and we would like you there to ... let's say gather final data and to make sure it's handled safely. Can we count on you young man?"  
  
"Yes Sir," he replied with eagerness in his eyes.  
  
"Good," Quentin replied handing the man a plane ticket. "Your flight leaves for Kansas City, USA tonight so pack what you need now. A car will pick you up this afternoon and take you to the airport and another will collect you on your arrival. All accommodation for the duration has been arranged for." Quentin adjusted his glasses and stood up to leave. "Good luck on this one. I'm sure it will be a complete success Patrick."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Giles' Apartment 12:01pm - Present Day * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Giles," a voice called. Nothing, no sign of recognition. "Hey Giles!" the voice called a little louder.  
  
Suddenly aware someone was behind him almost sent him jumping out of his seat. Looking around behind him he saw Buffy, Faith and the rest of the Scooby's standing there.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, hello." Giles said trying to regain some composure, "I didn't hear you arrive."  
  
"Engrossed much Giles," Xander commented as he looked over the coffee table which was covered in papers and books. "What y'a reading anyway."  
  
"Oh, just some information that Willow retrieved from that compact disc," Giles replied dropping the document he was reading on top of the other stuff.  
  
Faith glanced down at what Giles was reading. "Wow, that sounds like heavy reading there Giles. I'd probably save something like that for bedtime material." the slayer idly commented raising her right eyebrow slightly.  
  
"You'd read that to get you to sleep," Buffy retorted to her girlfriend with a mock pout.  
  
"You know I tease," Faith replied flashing Buffy with a sly smile and a playful wink. "You know noone can tire me like you can B!"  
  
"Please can we stop ladies before you drive me to a visual I'd rather not see," Xander mocked holding both hands up.  
  
"Do you know anything more?" Oz asked sitting on the couch with Willow close by him.  
  
"Well," Giles started, "it definitely looks like he'll be using the Hellmouth as part of the ritual. In light of this artefact that was buried in, or rather under the school, I'm guessing he'll be needing that quite desperately."  
  
"How much would you think this Nosferatu demon would know about this information?" Buffy asked, she knew the answer but for the moment she was clinging to the hope that he didn't.  
  
"I'm afraid he'd know everything." Giles answered slowly.  
  
"Giles," Faith asked, "if he needs this thing so bad why don't we just go to the site and destroy the thing. No artefact, no worries -- right?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know," Giles replied, "I haven't had the chance to look through the whole document."  
  
"I have." Willow said holing her boyfriends hand for comfort. "The thing is made of crystal, I'm not sure what we'd need to destroy it, or even if we can."  
  
"Well," Giles said a little deflated, "since this is going to take place in a matter of days, perhaps we should increase the patrols around the High School."  
  
"Good idea Giles," Buffy said in agreement. "What about these pages, what's happening to those? Willow told me."  
  
"Well, I was contacted yesterday by a woman from the society," Giles reached across to the table and rifled around until he found a notepad. "A woman named Annabella Fugazzi asked me if she can inspect the pages to check for authenticity. I told her that I wasn't entirely happy about giving her the pages but she assured me of the safety. I said that I would think about it."  
  
"When is she coming?" Oz asked.  
  
"This afternoon, but she isn't taking the pages away, she only wants to look at them. Apparently she's here because she supposedly knows a thing or two about the artefact."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Rosenberg's Residence 2:02pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After their earlier meeting at Giles, everyone decided to go their separate way. Xander and Anya had decided it was a sunny enough day to spend some private time at the beach, and Oz had to meet Devon and the rest of the Dingoes for band practice. So it left only the chosen two and Willow, three friends spending quality time doing absolutely nothing but enjoy each other's company.  
  
"Maybe it's Italian," Willow said in mid-conversation.  
  
"Yeah, probably red." Faith agreed as she laid on top of Willows' bed next to Buffy  
  
"I dunno," Buffy said still not convinced, "I can't help to feel something weird, it's like I'm getting a real evil vibe here."  
  
"Whoa, B, you start getting evil vibes just from a name now." Faith retorted.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel better," Willow said looking at Buffy, "I could search for her on the net."  
  
"Please," Buffy said with giving her wicca friend a lob-sided smile.  
  
"Okay. I'll search for the name, see what I can find." Willow walked to her laptop and tapped a few buttons on the keyboard.  
  
"You know how much I love y'a B," Faith said, "but I don't think you'll get anything bad on this woman, not everything is unusual hon."  
  
"Maybe," Buffy agreed be-grudgingly.  
  
"Hey, this is unusual," Willow said a few moments later.  
  
"You were saying honey," Buffy said and walked over to see what Willow had got.  
  
"I only found one reference to 'Fugazzi', but it wasn't on the net. No, the computer found the reference on that compact disc that the woman gave Giles." Willow tapped a few more keys. "Actually, I didn't realise an internet search would look in places that was not on the net, I wonder if it searches my hard drive as well." Willow added as an after thought.  
  
|d:\slang\search\cgi-bin="Fugazzi+Anabella" - Netscape | |Navigator | |File Edit View Go Favorites Help | | | |Slang / Thesaurus | | | |-F- | |FUGAZZI - Slang meaning FAKE or PHONEY (something that is not | |real). | |See also - FAKE, PHONEY, FORGERY, IMMITATION, IMPOSTOR, BOGUS |  
  
"Hah! I knew there was something off with her." Buffy exclaimed looking at the screen.  
  
"Maybe," Willow pondered. "Well, maybe she's some sort of demon. Let me just quickly check the Watcher's database, see if they have the inside scoop on this person." Willow quickly tapped more keys, this time searching for the person. "Okay," Willow said after a few moments, "I got one match. Annabella Fugazzi, special representative working for the Archaeological Society in New York City. See file Giles, Patrick Robert."  
  
"So what, she's clean?" Faith asked, "she's no demon."  
  
"No," Willow answered, "it doesn't look like it. Though I wonder how she's connected with Pat." After a couple of seconds Willow brought up Patrick's files.  
  
"Patrick Robert Giles," Buffy read over Willows' shoulder. "Born twenty- fifth December, nineteen seventy-five --"  
  
"Christmas babe, cool." Faith said.  
  
"Oh look here." Buffy said looking at the bottom of the screen. "Eighteenth of April nineteen ninety-eight. Kansas City USA. Supervisory of artefact in National Park, to co-ordinate with Annabella Fugazzi from the Archaeological Society in New York City. Records pertaining to the artefact were classified by Patrick Robert Giles at the request of the Watcher's Council of Great Britain."  
  
"Well I guess that mystery has been cleared up then," Faith said stretching her arms back. "Hey, why don't we take a stroll over to the Espresso Pump for some much needed caffeine?"  
  
"I'm in," Buffy said smiling.  
  
"De-caf for me," Willow said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Annabella was with Giles for about an hour before she finally left his apartment, disappointed and empty handed. She had come for to get the remaining pages but hadn't really counted on the reluctance of Rupert Giles. She knew the power the pages wrought and so she needed to get them. She pulled a flip phone from her inside jacket pocket and dialled a number.  
  
"Yes," the voice answered.  
  
"He has the pages." Anna said walking towards her car.  
  
"Did you see them?" the voice spoke after a moments. silence.  
  
"Yes, they are being kept in the casket. What should I do?"  
  
"Leave it to me. What about the artefact?"  
  
"It's ready to be moved to San Diego in five days time." Anna said fishing for her car keys in her purse before pulling them out and unlocking the door  
  
"Good." the voice said. "Come back, we have things to do."  
  
"What about the pages?"  
  
"Like I said, leave that to me. We'll get those pages, one way or another." There was a brief pause before the phone line went dead. Annabella put her purse on the passenger seat then started the engine of her car and drove off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"No! Don't go in there!" Buffy whimpered, staring at the gruesome sight in front of her.  
  
Xander winced and Willow covered her eyes. "Oh God no."  
  
A horrifying scream echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Oh God yes," Xander muttered.  
  
The two slayers, Willow, Oz, Anya, Xander and Amy were at Willows' surrounded by snacks and watching having a marathon Freddy Krueger horrorfest.  
  
"You know," Oz mused, "there are some horror movies that are severely over- rated. Sadly Freddy's Dead is one of them."  
  
"Yeah man," Xander agreed, "It's more like a serial comedy than a horror flick."  
  
Faith looked down at the watch on Buffy's wrist and gave a mournful sigh. "Time to motivate B,"  
  
"Patrol time," she said, standing up.  
  
"Wait I think he's still alive," Xander said, his eyes still fixed on the screen in front of him.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Sorry, don't like to keep the bloodsucking psychos waiting."  
  
Willow looked at them worriedly. "Don't forget your stakes," she said, pointing under the bed where Buffy had hidden them.  
  
"Wanna come with?" Faith asked Willow who was cuddling up next to Oz.  
  
"Nah, I think we'll stay here and finish off the marathon .. unless you wanna go on patrol Oz?" she finished looking at her boyfriend.  
  
"Nah rather stay and watch the blood spewing psycho on the vid with you." Oz replied.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said, "Xand, you two in?"  
  
"Not me," Anya said getting up slowly, "I think I've overdosed on those Twinkies."  
  
"You want me to stay with you?" Xander offered.  
  
"No it's okay, I'll be alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Anya said kissing her boyfriend. "Be good, though." she added as an afterthought.  
  
He rubbed his hands together. "Me? Bad? Never."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This is soooo boring," Xander whispered.  
  
Buffy, Faith and Xander were strolling in the nearby park, which was almost completely deserted.  
  
"Regret not going with Anya?" Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Yeah Xand wouldn't you rather be in bed doin' the horizontal mamba?" Faith smirked.  
  
"I'm young," Xander replied. "And no doubt we'll make up for it tomorrow."  
  
Suddenly a scream echoed from the playground.  
  
Xander jumped and the Slayers began running in the direction of the scream. Xander followed as best he could. They dashed in between the swings and before them was about seven vampires and a teenage girl in their grasp.  
  
"Hey," Buffy shouted. "Hungry? How about a stake?" Then she burst into action, kicking the first vampire over to the side. Faith was there soon after taking on the vamp that was nearest to her, stake at the ready.  
  
"B that was lame!" Faith called as she was pounding her vampire.  
  
Buffy dusted a vamp and glanced sideways at Faith. "What d'a mean 'lame'?"  
  
"Oh come on," Faith exclaimed dusting her vamp. "That 'How 'bout a stake'?" she finished with a grin.  
  
Xander was fighting the vampire who was holding the girl as best as he could. He attempted to stake it several times missing by miles each time. Finally he just took out a cross and burned the vampire. It screamed and released its hold on the girl. She fell to the ground staring up at her saviour.  
  
"Thank you," she said breathlessly.  
  
Xander gave her a quick smile. "Go."  
  
She hesitated.  
  
Suddenly the vampire grabbed Xander from behind, knocking the cross into the brush. The girl shrieked.  
  
"Go!" Xander shouted at her before the vampire dragged him to the ground.  
  
The girl paused, unable to decide whether to leave and save herself or try to help her rescuer.  
  
"Hold on Xand," Faith called, "We'll be there as soon as!"  
  
Suddenly the decision was taken from her. Xander's foot shot out kicking her ankle. She stumbled forward then glanced back at him. He was against a tree, a vampire on top of him. He looked at her and shouted over and over and over for her to leave him. She hesitated for a second then ran as quickly as she could back to her own house.  
  
Xander struggled to free himself but the vampire's grip was too strong.  
  
"Buffy! Faith!" he yelled, desperately.  
  
He glanced over to see them struggling against the other four vamps.  
  
His attention focused back on the vampire attacking him. Its fist shot out and hit him in the face repeatedly with such force that with every punch his head slammed against the tree.  
  
"You look real tasty," the vampire said, grinning as he paused.  
  
"You too," Xander managed to reply. Suddenly the vampire's foot lashed out catching Xander square in the ribs. He dropped painfully on his side where another kick rammed into his head.  
  
"Xander!" He heard both slayers cry.  
  
"Buff," he whispered. *Please don't make this the end*, he thought desperately. *At least I saved someone else*, was his last thought before the vampire went into a flurry of kicks that sent him reeling into darkness.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy screamed as she saw him go down, his eyes closing. She glanced away for just a second but the vampires saw her eyes focus elsewhere and took advantage of that moment. Two of the vamps grabbed her arms, yanking the stake from her hand and throwing it into the nearby brush.  
  
She fought against them as hard as she could but was quickly subdued and bound with rope.  
  
"Faith!" Buffy called out.  
  
"She ain't helpin' you slayer." the vamp gloated. From Buffy's view she could see that Faith was also in the same predicament as her.  
  
"What do you want?" she said as calmly as she could.  
  
The vampires just grinned. "Oh you'll find out soon," one of them said.  
  
Buffy stared at Xander's still form, praying he would wake up and rescue them or even wake up at all but he did not move.  
  
They started to carry the slayer's away but the one in front stopped suddenly. "What should we do with the boy?" he asked.  
  
Another shrugged. "Throw him in the bushes. No one will find him and he won't wake up for days. By then it will be too late."  
  
Buffy felt her blood run cold. One of the vampires walked to where Xander was laying. With one swift kick, Xander went flying into a tree. The vampire stared at Buffy with a big smirk on its face.  
  
Don't react, she told herself. Don't give them the satisfaction that they got to you.  
  
"You bastard!" Faith screamed.  
  
"I didn't realise you knew my parent's so well," the vampire chuckled. With what sounded like an extremely painful kick he sent Xander's body into the tick shrubs.  
  
"Let's go," it said, rejoining the others.  
  
"Where to?" Buffy blurted out.  
  
The vampires glanced at each other. Then one shrugged and sent a swift punch to the side of Buffy's head plunging her into blackness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Giles' Apartment, May 2nd * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Have you seen Buffy or Faith?" Willow asked Giles the next morning. "Or Xander?"  
  
Giles shook his head. "Are they missing?"  
  
Willow nodded, worriedly. "They went patrolling last night and haven't been back home since."  
  
Giles frowned. "Why hasn't Buffy's mother called and said anything?"  
  
"She's away for the week."  
  
"What about Xander's mother?"  
  
Willow shrugged. "Haven't heard anything from her."  
  
Giles frowned harder. "She probably doesn't even know he's gone. I swear in all my life I've never seen such uncaring parents." he muttered in disgust.  
  
"So, uh, should we search for them?" Willow asked.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief. "Ah, yes that would be wise. What are your plans for today?"  
  
"Well I'm supposed to meet Oz, he's getting a new amp for the band."  
  
"Okay, you go with Oz, and we'll meet here about" Giles paused and looked at his watch, "about half past five." Willow nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, Willow," Giles called after her. "Please don't worry too much. I'm sure they're fine."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Faith woke up with a splitting headache. *In need of Advil much?* she thought putting a hand to her head. Slowly she sat up and looked around. She was seated on a cold cement floor in some sort of jail cell and next to her was Buffy still out cold. She saw two vampires just outside the door of the cell glaring at her.  
  
"Hey B," Faith said softly shaking her girlfriend.  
  
Buffy let out a silent moan and her eyes fluttered open. "Mmmooawh!" she groaned.  
  
"Yeah, know the feelin' there B." Faith said as she gently helped Buffy up.  
  
"What do we do?" Buffy quietly muttered looking at the vampires.  
  
"Break out?" Faith suggested. "Hey guys," she said slowly turning to face the vampires. "Can you do me a favour and come here for a minute? Yes both of you."  
  
The two stupid vampires smiled at the pretty girl enticing them and lumbered forward, with no idea of who she was. To them they were just another meal.  
  
Faith slowly reached into her back pocket and gently pulled out her stake and held it so the vamps couldn't see it. They were standing directly by the door and one of them smiled stupidly at her while the other gave her a measuring look. Faith ran forward and staked the stupid one in the heart. The other one jumped in surprise then stepped away. Faith smiled. "I'm sorry I got your clothes all dusty. Oops," Faith reached out of the bars of her cell and yanked the vampire close to her by the lapels. It snarled and struggled but it didn't have a chance. Faith staked it then inspected the lock on the cell door. It wasn't a padlock which she could snap in, well, a snap. It required a key which both Faith and Buffy saw on a table just out of her reach. Faith sighed. "Getting out of here is going to take a lot more work then I thought," she murmured.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow shrieked loudly.  
  
"What is it?" Giles asked frantically.  
  
Willow pointed at the ground. "It's-it's..." She paused, embarrassed. "It's a squirrel."  
  
Giles rolled his eyes.  
  
Willow shrugged. "Just keep looking."  
  
The gang had searched almost all of the cemeteries by then and most of the alleyways but there was no sign of the slayers or Xander.  
  
"It seems like they've just disappeared," Giles murmured after a few minutes of searching. "Maybe we should just go back to my place and research. That could give us some perspective on were and how to search for them."  
  
Willow and the others nodded and they turned and trudged back through the darkness in the hopes of finding an answer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy strained for the thousandth time to reach but could not. They had been trying all day and for most of the night, thinking up ways to reach the keys. She glanced out the barred window at the rising sun. She wondered if Willow and Giles were searching for her and if Xander was okay.  
  
*I'm sure they'll be coming for us soon*, she thought frantically. We have to escape. Once again she reached through the bars to the keys. Once again they were merely inches too far away. She growled in frustration.  
  
The cell was becoming light again. Buffy and Faith were starving for they hadn't eaten in almost two days now. Now Faith thought about Xander, wondering if Willow and Giles or any of the others had found him, wondering if he was awake yet, or even if he was dead.  
  
Faith walked over to Buffy and wrapped her hands around her waist. "Hey, B." Faith whispered." Xander will probably be fine even if he hasn't woken up yet."  
  
Buffy yawned. She sat down onto the floor and leaned against the wall. "Yeah." Buffy sighed. "Hon,"  
  
"Hmm," Faith replied still clutching her around the waist.  
  
"I'm just gonna have a little rest okay?"  
  
"Sure B," Faith replied softly kissing her on her neck.  
  
"Faith," Buffy said.  
  
"Hmmm," Faith replied again.  
  
"Don't let go of me."  
  
"Never," Faith said pulling her close to her body  
  
As a new day began, both Buffy and Faith fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Giles' Apartment, May 3rd * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay, so no luck?" Oz asked the next afternoon.  
  
Giles shook his head. "Not really. Actually, there are a few vampire rituals to go on this time of year but none of the require a slayer. A slayer would make the spells stronger but isn't necessary."  
  
Willow took a deep breath and sat down on one of Giles' chairs. "I guess we can continue searching tonight." *Please don't make it too late*, she prayed with all her might for Buffy and Xander.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Xander finally woke up he had such a bad headache he bet even the world's biggest aspirin would help him.  
  
He let out a small groan and carefully opened his eyes. He was lying in a dense group of bushes and trees. His entire body ached. His head was killing him, his left wrist felt broken and his chest throbbed like crazy and hunger pains shot through his stomach. Slowly the events that led up to this came back to him.  
  
*Buffy and Faith*, he thought suddenly. He could not see her anywhere and if she had escaped she wouldn't have just left him there. No she must be in some sort of trouble. *How long have I been out anyway?* he wondered.  
  
Slowly, agonisingly, he pulled his left hand out from under him. He winced in pain. *Yep, definitely broken*. He checked his watch. It read Wednesday, 7:30 pm. He sighed. He had been unconscious for two days in the woods of some park and his parents probably didn't even realise he was gone. He wondered if Willow and Giles had looked for him yet. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.  
  
*Hello!* Xander told himself, struggling to sit up. What got you into this situation in the first place? Vampires! And let's see you're unprotected in a forest at night. No that's not vulnerable. He grimaced as he sat up, cradling his arm close to his stomach.  
  
Xander bolted upright suddenly when he heard a crackling noise coming from the path on his left. "Xander?" he heard a voice call.  
  
He smiled with relief. "Anya?" he managed to croak before collapsing back onto the ground.  
  
He heard running footsteps and soon Anya, Willow and Giles were kneeling beside him.  
  
"Are you ok?" Giles asked worriedly.  
  
"Never been better," he replied, once again attempting to sit up.  
  
"Is Buffy here?" Willow asked, glancing around.  
  
Xander shook his head, biting his lip to keep from crying out as spasms of pain shot across his head.  
  
Giles peered at him, concerned. "We need to get you to a hospital."  
  
"No," he said. "I'm not going anywhere until we find Buffy."  
  
Anya and Willow looked like they were about to argue but Giles saw the determination in Xander's eyes. "Fine. But at least come to my apartment to get you bandaged up."  
  
Xander nodded in agreement and, with the support of Willow and Anya staggered to his feet and finally left the park.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What happened?" Giles asked as he carefully bandaged Xander's wrist.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes. "We went out for Chinese food."  
  
Willow grinned, giddy with relief that Xander was back to his joking self. "Seriously."  
  
"Well," he said. He went on to explain about them being attacked and that he didn't know where they had taken Buffy.  
  
Giles sighed. "Well, I do believe that since Buffy and Faith were, ah, 'in the neighbourhood' as Americans say it, they decided to take her to make their spell stronger."  
  
Willow raised her eyebrows. "So they're being held captive somewhere?"  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
"Great," Xander muttered. "Hey, Giles do you have any Advil or something?"  
  
"Cabinet bathroom," he replied.  
  
As Xander went down the hall to the bathroom, Willow turned to Giles.  
  
"Exactly how many people do they need for this ritual?" she asked.  
  
"Well," Anya answered, "without the Slayer's they would need at least four but with her, they only need one more." Willow and Giles looked at her for a moment in silence. "What? A thousand year old demon can't know a thing or two?"  
  
Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the house.  
  
They bolted from their seats, running to the hall. On the way, Giles picked up a stake.  
  
"Xander?" Willow shouted.  
  
There was another thud then a curse.  
  
The site that greeted them was of Xander on the ground, a vampire on top of him. Glass was all over the floor along with several flowers.  
  
"Hey guys" Xander said. "Kinda need some help in case you didn't notice."  
  
The vampire snarled at them then picked up a piece of glass and threw it at Giles. The stake flew from his hand as he jumped out of the way. The vamp smiled then caught Xander in a brutal headlock, yanking the panting boy to his feet. Everyone froze.  
  
"How about you let him go and we'll let you go," Giles said, edging toward the fallen stake. The vampire's grip on Xander's neck tightened.  
  
"How about I get another sacrifice and you let me?" it shot back.  
  
Xander's eyes were bulging. Willow knew acting fast would be a necessary thing.  
  
Suddenly, Giles snatched up the stake. The vampire shifted uncertainly.  
  
"Not so sure now, huh?" Willow said, bravely.  
  
Xander looked like he was about to faint. "Really not the time for mocking," he managed to rasp.  
  
"Right." Giles tightened his grip on the stake and charged at the demon. Before it could react, Giles staked it directly in the heart. Xander collapsed to the ground in a pile of dust and glass, choking and gasping for air.  
  
Anya rushed over to him. "Are you ok?"  
  
"First of all, I don't believe I have been asked that question more in one day. And second what do you think?"  
  
Anya smiled sympathetically. "Getting knocked out for two days straight then nearly getting strangled to death. I understand." She helped him to his feet.  
  
"Although," he said, panting, "I did pick up some valuable information."  
  
Giles came over to them. "What is that?"  
  
"Where Buffy and Faith are being held."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy suddenly sat upright. She had been sitting for an hour thinking about how she could reach that key. Faith stirred behind her and opened her eyes. "Hey B, what y'a doin?" Faith asked.  
  
"I got an idea, we're getting out of here." Buffy said.  
  
"Nice thought B," Faith muttered standing up.  
  
Buffy pulled her stake out and, grasping it firmly in her hand, reached for the keys using the stake to drag them closer. Then she dropped the stake and reached with her hand. With just a bit of stretching, she snatched them up and quickly unlocked the door.  
  
"Hey good wicked thinkin' B!" Faith exclaimed.  
  
As they closed the cell door the outer door to the room opened and two vampires came in.  
  
"Hey," Faith said, picking up her stake and getting into a fighting stance. Then she flew into action, dusting one of them and kicking the other into the wall. Faith punched the other one over and over again until finally she staked it. Then they she rose, Buffy brushing herself off and they headed for the door. Three more figures blocked her way. They looked sideways at each other and lifted their stakes ready to dust them until one spoke.  
  
"Buff, Faith, spider sense going wacko?"  
  
Buffy laughed, overcome with joy and relief. The voice belonged to Xander. She reached out and hugged him. "You're ok," she said. She felt his body tense. "No you're not." She pulled back and looked at him. He looked exhausted, bruised and beaten, his left wrist bandaged up and more bandages peeking out from his hastily buttoned shirt. There were more bruises around his neck and he was wincing.  
  
"I am ok, really, Buffy," he said. "Even though my head feels like a nuclear bomb just exploded in it. Are you girls ok?"  
  
Buffy smiled. It was so like Xander to think about others before himself. "Yeah, we're fine."  
  
"We'd better go," Faith said.  
  
"Yeah, getting captured by bloodsucking demons just doesn't strike me as fun," Xander said.  
  
Willow laughed as they quietly made their way down the hall.  
  
Buffy was dying to ask how they had found her but getting out of there was more important. Suddenly, Willow tripped and fell against a wall with a loud thud. All of them froze.  
  
"They're coming!" Faith hissed. "Go!" They all began to run. Faith noticed Xander falling behind. She grabbed his right arm and pulled him along as fast as she could.  
  
The vampires were gaining on them. Buffy glanced back and saw there were at least five. And then the vampires were upon them. Buffy fought harder than she thought she could in her state of hunger. Beside her she saw Giles stake one of the vampires. Xander was also fighting well despite his condition. Willow was behind Oz crossbow in hand thinking of a good spell to use. Suddenly, the tables turned. Willow's cross was knocked out of her hand and Giles was thrown down. One of the vampire kicked Xander in his broken wrist making him double over in pain. Buffy staked the vamp she was fighting then went to help the others. Oz was trying to re-load the crossbow as vampire was leaning in to bite Willow when Faith and Buffy double-staked it through the back. It was harder that way but whatever got the job done especially with two ... Giles had gotten back up and was fighting one especially resilient vampire.  
  
"Giles!" Buffy shrieked, hoping to distract the vampire. It worked and vampire looked in her direction. Giles leapt into action, staking the vampire while its back was turned.  
  
Buffy looked over to see Xander slowly sitting up cradling his hand.  
  
Thank God she thought as her attention was taking by a female vampire. This one seemed to have a black belt in karate but was slow on the uptake. Buffy backed against a wall as the vampire flew at her. Buffy leaped out of the way at the last minute and the vamp slammed into the wall. Buffy threw it to the ground and staked it.  
  
Finally Faith dispatched the last vampire and they continued as best they could definitely more tired and bruised than before.  
  
"Is it getting darker or is it just me?" Willow asked quietly.  
  
"Definitely not you," Buffy replied.  
  
Faith sighed. "And from my experiences darker isn't better."  
  
They made a sharp turn and stopped.  
  
Willow almost screamed but Oz clapped a hand over her mouth. Before them lay a very tall very big demon. It was about eight feet tall, with long talons and pointy teeth. It's skin was tinged slightly green and was covered with hair. Its eyes were closed and it seemed to be sleeping.  
  
Buffy looked around desperately for something to fight the demon blocking their path. She glanced at the ceiling. Pipes ran all the way down to the exit. And idea occurred to her.  
  
"Guys," she whispered. "Do you think you can hold on to those pipes for a little bit while we destroy this guy?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Great." Buffy made footholds for each of them and they were soon dangling from the pipes.  
  
"Wrap your feet around the pipes so you can stay on longer," she advised then turned her attention to the demon in front of her. They crept forward, their only weapons a couple of stakes and themselves.  
  
"Hey ugly!' Faith called. The demon's eyes opened. "I think you'd better get a refund from your plastic surgeon."  
  
The demon roared and charged her. Buffy cartwheeled out of the way and the demon paused unsure where Buffy had gone. Buffy heard a muffled scream and looked up. Willow must have fallen and now was dangling ten feet off the ground, holding onto Xander's left hand for dear life. Xander face was in a grimace of pain for that was the broken wrist. Oz was inching over bit by bit but Faith wasn't so sure he would make it in time.  
  
Suddenly the slayers heard the demon roar. They went into action kicking it in the face and sending it sprawling. Then they hopped on it and Buffy lifted her stake, slamming it directly into the demon's eye. It screamed in agony and Buffy poked at its eye over and over again until the demon lay still. Then Faith quickly stabbed it in the heart to make sure it was completely killed then ran to help Willow. Faith leaped in the air and grabbed hold of the pipe. Then she reached out a hand to Willow. Willow grabbed it and carefully made her way over to the wall where, using the crumbling bricks as foot holds was finally safe on the ground. Giles did the same and so did Xander.  
  
Faith hopped down last and led the way out from the sewers, back into the safety of the moonlight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Giles' Apartment, May 4th * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning the gang met at Giles' apartment. The slayers were relieved to see Xander looking better after a good night's rest. His wrist had been set and he had been treated at the hospital for a concussion.  
  
"Everyone better?" Willow asked when she came in arm-in-arm with Oz.  
  
They all nodded with smiles.  
  
"Good." Willow sat down on Giles' sofa.  
  
"So a good nights rest did us well, huh?" Giles said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we were kinda tired after the, uh, fun we had last night, right?" Xander put in. He frowned when he thought over what he had just said. "Wait that came out wrong."  
  
Faith and Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad we got out of there alive." Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Me too," Willow agreed.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes. "Will, I would think so."  
  
They all chuckled.  
  
Giles looked up from the newspaper he was reading with a look of disbelief in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
He handed her the newspaper.  
  
She read the article out loud. "Sunnydale PD were called to the site of the Sunnydale High School last night where twelve members of the Archaeological Society were found murdered. Unconfirmed reports of neck ruptures on eight or more of the victims. Stolen was the artefact that was discovered on the site that was set to go to San Deigo."  
  
"So what? It was another diversion?" Willow pondered.  
  
"Maybe," Oz answered. "But why take the artefact when we got the pages still?"  
  
"Indeed." Giles said. "I only imagine that they next target will be here."  
  
"Wow! The fate of the world rests in six pieces of paper," Anya said to noone in particular.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the abandoned warehouse Nosferatu was smiling as he looked around. Everything was almost at hand and he only needed one more thing to complete the preparations. He turned his head as two figure approached him from the darkness.  
  
"I see you are both well." he said smiling.  
  
"Indeed Sire," one of them spoke. "But the pages..."  
  
"Patience is a virtue," Nosferatu said as one of the figures walked into the light, "soon Annabella."  
  
"Soon," she smiled.  
  
"As you Jack, I see you collected the artefact in fine fashion."  
  
"Indeed," the other person spoke. Stepping next to Annabella the person smiled, it was the team leader of the society.  
  
"Ahh, after all this time. Now we are as one again," Nosferatu said with a smile as he looked at them. "Mulo," he said looking at the man, "and Bajang." he continued looking at the woman. "After tomorrow's moon the humans will never see sunlight again, and we will once more reclaim this Earth as our own."  
  
"Sire," another vamp spoke coming out of the darkness, "what of the one who went on the hunt for you?"  
  
"Indeed, bring him forward." Nosferatu said with a glint in his eye.  
  
There was a moment of silence before the vampire who lead the attack in the park walked forward and stood in front of the First One, not hiding the fear in his eyes from his sire.  
  
"You knew my orders, yet you deliberately chose not to follow them. Why?"  
  
"Sire, with all forgiveness. We had overpowered the Slayers easily, we thought if we killed them it would make the task easier."  
  
"Commendable performance," the First One mused to himself, "However, you still didn't retrieve what I asked you to get, did you?"  
  
"N-no," the vampire stammered.  
  
There was a moment's silence as Nosferatu was in thought before finally speaking. "Very well ... but for that you will have to die. I hope you understand."  
  
"But site, please ...." the vamp tried to protest as two burly looking ve he would make it in time.  
  
Suddenly the slayers heard the demon roar. They went into action kicking it in the face and sending it sprawling. Then they hopped on it and Buffy lifted her stake, slamming it directly into the demon's eye. It screamed in agony and B 


	5. Zero Hour

Zero Hour  
  
Author's Note: Now, let me introduce myself. I go by many names, but commonly I go by either 'Doc or Andy and I'm the other half of the web team. I write the html code that produce Boca del Infierno, and is one of a few sites that I maintain. I'm heavy on the 'net' ... you can mainly find me surfing the web, chatting, generally having a laugh. If I'm not there then I'm usually out pubbing with my mates or watching Buffy in action ... This is the season finale of season one. If you haven't read any of the other stories, then I'd suggest you'd start from the beginning. Some storylines are taken from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, for the purposes of continuity in our little "Buffy-verse". This is a Buffy/Angel Crossover.  
  
Feedback: Yes please ... the more, the merrier  
  
Spoilers: Buffy Season 1 "Prophecy Girl", Season 3 "The Zeppo", Angel Season 2 "Judgement"  
  
Distribution: Email me and it's all yours *S* .....  
  
Character Pairings: Willow/Oz, Xander/Anya, Buffy/Faith  
  
Anything Else: Thoughts are written in * *. Oh, and from now on Patrick Giles is known as either Nosferatu or the First One, mmm-kay.  
  
Starring (in alphabetical order): Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles Emma Caulfield as Anya Emmerson Eliza Dushku as Faith Adams Elizabeth Anne Allen as Amy Madison Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris / Alexander Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Anne Summers Seth Green as Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne  
  
Guest Starring: Alexis Denisof as Wesley Whyndham-Price Carmen Electra as Annabella Fugazzi/Bajang Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase David Boreanaz as Angel Jennifer Lopez as Rebecca Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Robert Duncan McNeil as Nicholas Kennedy Brian Thompson as Mulo Terrance Stamp as Terrance Douglas  
  
And Introducing: Edward Furlong as Patrick Giles/Nosferatu  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Thursday, May 4th, 2000 * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the action that had taken place over the previous couple of days the gang thought they'd spend the day resting, Buffy with Faith, Oz with Willow and Anya with Xander.  
  
"B, what do you thinks going to happen on Saturday night?" Faith asked as she snuggled close to Buffy in their bed.  
  
"I don't know. In a perfect world, we'd go out on patrol and then we'd go to the Bronze. Somehow I don't think it's gonna be like that eh hon." Buffy replied looking into Faith's eyes.  
  
"I wonder how Amy is, I haven't seen her lately."  
  
"Willow said she's spending some time with her dad. I think they went away for a couple of days, away from Sunnydale."  
  
Faith smiled as she ran her fingers through the slayer's hair. "Anyplace is better than the Hellmouth, B."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Amy sat quietly in her seat as the plane flew back to Los Angeles airport. Amy had spent the past couple of days in New York with her father who was there on business and now they were on their way back to Sunnydale.  
  
Amy sat quietly looking out of the window as the Sun slowly rose from the horizon emblazoning the land in an orange glow. She softly sighed while playing idly with her hair. *You can take the girl out of Sunnydale but you can't take the Sunnydale out of the girl* she thought to herself. She had to admit that she had a great time in New York as it was her first time there and as always her dad had spoilt her as he always did after what happened with her mother. She knew though as soon as she return to Sunnydale it would feel like she'd never left.. They were still a couple hours away from Los Angeles where from there it would be a long drive back to Sunnydale, so with a soft sigh she settled down and closed her eyes for a short nap.  
  
"Amy." a voice spoke softly. "Amy."  
  
Amy opened her eyes and found herself laying on a reclining chair overlooking a large golden beach and beyond that an endless ocean of the clearest blue.  
  
"Hmm, I always wanted a condo on the beach," the voice spoke again.  
  
Amy looked over to where the voice was coming from and gave a small smile, "Hey there Pat."  
  
"How you doing there Amy." Patrick asked.  
  
"Pretty good," Amy replied. "We're just coming back from New York, me and my dad. Went shopping, saw the sights, it was pretty good."  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" Patrick suggested holding out his hand towards Amy.  
  
"Sure," she replied taking his hand.  
  
They walked along the cool deserted beach, the sun setting on the horizon turning the sky blue into a beautiful and subtle mix of yellow, red and orange where it reflected perfectly on the surface of the ocean.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Amy asked after a few moment's silence.  
  
"Sure, what?" Patrick replied.  
  
"Why did you join the Watcher's Council?"  
  
"Well, I just like to live life dangerously." Patrick grinned in response.  
  
"Oww," Amy replied, "didn't think research was dangerous, unless you're talking about those pesky paper cuts from all those musty old books."  
  
Amy and Patrick carried on walking along the golden sands in peace, arm in arm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The first one sat silently in his seat his eyes closed, and a million plans running through his mind in an attempt to throw the mind of the body's host of the actual plans. He was aware that he was communicating with the opposition, the Slayer's and their little gang members and he was trying every method to confuse them long enough.  
  
"Sire," a demon spoke quietly.  
  
Instantly his eyes opened and he looked at the vampire who called him. "Speak." he simple said.  
  
"The package is here sire," the vampire responded.  
  
"Excellent," the First one said with a smile, "bring it to me." As the vampire left the other two demon forms of Mulo and Bajang emerged from the darkness and sat either side of the First One.  
  
"What is our plan in getting the pages of the manuscript?" Mulo asked looking at Nosferatu.  
  
"We could go for a direct assault but it could waste needless time, so instead they're going to being the pages to us."  
  
"How are you going to achieve this sire?" Bajang asked from the opposite side.  
  
"The main thing that keeps them all together is love and loyalty. If you take the glue away from the structure then sooner or later the structure will just collapse. This way suffering is better than a quick merciful death." At that moment a vampire approached the three who gazed upon the creature, now understanding what Nosferatu talked about.  
  
"Do you know what to do?" Nosferatu asked.  
  
"Yes," the vampire replied.  
  
"Good, then you shall go at nightfall. Everyone please leave me."  
  
With that Mulo, Bajang and the rest of the vampires left the room leaving the First One with his own thoughts, until not before too long he was once again asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles pottered about his apartment putting back his books on the shelves, he needed a job. Since he blew up the High School he had nothing do to, although he enjoyed being what he called a 'man of leisure' or 'a British bum' as Willow joked, he still felt he was too young to be home all the time. He wanted a life.  
  
Stifling a yawn he decided to sit down in his favourite chair and have a little read through the pages that were so crucial to the survival of the world. As he sat and read he slowly felt his eye lids getting heavier and heavier and before too long, he too was asleep.  
  
"Ahh, reading the finer points of dimension hopping there Giles," a voice whispered in his ear causing Giles to jump out of his seat with a start. Looking around wide eyed he realised after a couple of moments that he was standing in his old library, from back when he worked in the High School. "What's the matter, looks like you've seen a ghost?"  
  
"Pa-Patrick." Giles said staring at the figure standing before him. "I wondered when you'd appear."  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "it's just that your mind is a little harder to get into than the others."  
  
"Indeed," Giles said with a smile.  
  
"Tea?" Patrick offered.  
  
"Thank you," Giles replied  
  
"Wow, this was the library," Patrick said looking around. "Did you regret blowing it to smithereens?"  
  
"I did actually," Giles replied also looking around. "I enjoyed the three years I worked in here."  
  
"But it was worth it though, either that or giant snake on the rampage on Sunnydale."  
  
They sat in relative silence for a little while drinking their tea and generally enjoying each other's company. "Err, Patrick, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, fire away." Patrick replied looking up at Giles.  
  
"Well, a few days ago some archaeologists found a rather large artefact under this school, well more rather under where we're standing in the library."  
  
"You mean, they found a resonating crystal under the school?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Yes." Giles replied taking off his glasses and cleaning them, forgetting that this was nothing more than a dream. "I've been reading some of your journals and I read that you found a similar artefact in Kansas City about two years ago."  
  
"Yep, it was the first time I ever saw one in it's complete undamaged form." Patrick replied before taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"What ever became of it?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well, that's a far more interesting story than you can imagine." Patrick replied sitting back slightly in his chair.  
  
"Would you -- That is, I mean, can you tell me?" Giles asked holding his tea cup in his hands. Even though, in his mind he'd spent a little while with Patrick he realised he knew nothing about what happened in his nephews' life while he was at Oxford, except for the journals he kept.  
  
"Sure Uncle, I'll tell you," Patrick said with a half smile as he clasped his hands together and rested them on his chest. "Well after I reached Kansas, I was told to report back to Travers as to whether it was the real thing or not. Well about ten afters after I contact him the 'heavy mob' arrived from the Council waving papers left right and center proclaiming it to be property of the Watcher's Council, blah, blah, blah." Patrick mocked sarcastically. He wasn't all that interested in the legal stuff, something that his uncle agreed with whole-heatedly. "Eventually they capitulated to the Council and they started making arrangements for it's transport back to the Council in England. Trouble was, they had no idea what they were dealing with."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Kansas City (Excavation Site of Artefact), Saturday, April 18th, 1998, 5:00pm Author's Note: The 'descriptive text' in this segment is as if part of the story Patrick is telling Giles * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We'd been arguing for I'd say about the past three hours in a coffee shop about how we'd get it back, even though there was only two plausible methods. Air, or sea. The man in charge was Edward McIntyre, and I've never met such a stubborn person in my life.  
  
"Please tell me why we should move it by sea once more Mr. Giles." Edward asked before taking a lug of his cigarette.  
  
"That way we can contain and properly monitor it far more easier than on some transport plane," Patrick replied staring at Edward.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Giles on this one Mr. McIntyre." a woman sitting between us chipped in.  
  
"Is that so Ms. Fugazzi," Edward responded to the woman's comments. He sighed heavily as he weighed the options in his mind before finally conceding. "Very well Mr. Giles, as the Tactical Leader in this assignment I will follow your advice and we will transport the artefact by sea. I'll make arrangements with the Council and we'll transport the artefact to the docks at first light."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What precautions did you take to transport the artefact?" Giles asked pouring a second cup of tea for himself and Patrick.  
  
"Well," Patrick replied shifting slightly in his chair. "I was still very much a novice to the magic's at that time but I endeavoured to at least pull off a protection spell to prevent the Hellmouth forming but as extra packing to the wooden crate the Council also insisted on a steel 'cap' to go on top and below with a block of steel two feet thick to go through the center of the ring."  
  
"Why so much?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well from the research I'd done, I summarised that the Hellmouth itself wasn't a 'fixed' phenomenon. Rather it was more like directly linked to the resonating crystal itself, so wherever the crystal was, would be where the Hellmouth would appear." Patrick pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one before continuing the story. "Anyway, arrangements were made by Edward and the following morning the artefact was loaded into the cargo hold of a ship where the Council made the biggest mistake of it being a passenger ship, weirdly called the 'S.S. Aphrodite'. But they thought none the wiser about it and neither did I, well my part of the assignment was complete and I was going home. The next time I would see it would be four days later when it reached Liverpool harbour, but it was only two days after the Aphrodite set sail that I received a call from Travers ordering me to board the ship with a retrieval team. Something had gone wrong."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Somewhere At Sea, Monday, April 20th, 1998 6:55pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Why oh why did I agree to do this*, Patrick thought to himself with a heavy sigh, *I could have had a nice weekend, but no, I had to volunteer to travel back and fourth on Council business. And I'm not getting paid*. Patrick sighed again and looked out of the small port-hole in a futile attempt to gleam some sort of life from the great beyond, but all he saw was the darkness of evening as the sun disappeared for another day allowing the stars to shine brightly in the sky. A knock on his door distracted Patrick from further thoughts as the door opened and a young man in a military uniform appeared.  
  
"Mr. Giles. We've spotted the vessel on radar, we'll be there in ten minutes." he said.  
  
"Thank you," Patrick said gathering his thoughts on the assignment ahead.  
  
"And Sir," he continued, "McIntyre would like to see us all in the briefing room."  
  
"Fine, I'm coming," Patrick groaned in resignation. Standing up Patrick reached to his mouth with his left hand and pulled out a well chewed piece of gum which he let drop into a waste paper basket. "I picked the wrong time to stop smoking," he mumbled following the man out of the door.  
  
Up in the briefing room twenty-five of the 'finest' from the military were seated as Edward McIntyre stood at the front briefing the soldiers on what has happened. He paused briefly as Patrick entered the room and sat in the last available seat.  
  
"Right," McIntyre continued, "at oh-nine-thirty this morning we lost contact with 'Escort One', the team designated to stay with the artefact in the ships hold on it's journey back to England. As this artefact is crucial for the Council we thought it warranted a team to investigate the sip:discover" MX: 3 ST: urn:schemas-upnp-org:service:WANIPConnection:1  
  
artefact and it's safe delivery back to England in one piece. Any questions?" There were low murmurs around the table. "Fine," McIntyre continued. "For the duration of this operation, I am in command and Mr. Giles there," he said stretching out his hand in Patrick's direction, "is our Tactical Leader. You will be taking orders from either one of us, understood ... then let's suit up, we're nearly at the target."  
  
With that the marines stood and filed out of the briefing room leaving McIntyre with Patrick who was still sitting.  
  
"Don't mind me saying, but that was a good speech there Edward, but what are we dealing with?" Patrick asked.  
  
"We're not exactly sure," McIntyre replied taking a seat next to Patrick and pulling out a box of smokes.  
  
"Edward," Patrick said leaning forward slightly, "these are Military men we're talking about. They've never been placed in this type of scenario, they don't know what they're facing. Hell, we've probably good a better idea than any of those guys. I mean what kind of weapons are those boys carrying?"  
  
"Standard issue arsenal," McIntyre replied.  
  
"No, stakes, knives, crossbows even?" Patrick replied.  
  
"Not here, but there is a stock aboard the Aphrodite." McIntyre replied pulling out a cigarette from the box. "Here," he offered, "I doubt if that gum will keep your nerves in check."  
  
"What does the Council want with the crystal anyway?" Patrick asked taking the cigarette and taking a light from Edward.  
  
"They want to develop a way to safely de-activate it permanently." he replied lowering his voice slightly.  
  
"Edward, don't the Board of Directors realise that having a resonating crystal on the ground of the Council would be a major breach of security."  
  
"That's their problem," he replied placing a hand on Patrick's shoulder, "not ours lad."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * S.S. Aphrodite, 7:07pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They stood on the deck of the ship looking around. There were no lights on so the men had to resort to using their flashlights.  
  
"Alright," McIntyre said aloud, "I want the usual teams, five by five. Team three go down to the cargo hold and check the status of the artefact, the rest look for survivors. Giles you're with me, we're going to their briefing room on deck three. Okay people, let's go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Espresso Pump, Sunnydale, 12:00pm, Present Day * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy, Faith, Willow and Amy sat outside in the hot Sunnydale sun as they hear about Amy's dream.  
  
"Wow," Willow softly spoke stirring her coffee.  
  
"Yeah, made the flight back more pleasant," Amy agreed smiling.  
  
"So," Faith egged on, "what did you guys do?"  
  
"Well, we talked a bit about each other, walked along the beach for a while then we sat and watched the sun go down." Amy remembered with a big smile on her face. "The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the beach with Patrick's arms wrapped around my waist keeping me warm."  
  
"That's really sweet," Buffy said picturing the scene in her head.  
  
"Yeah, but I wish it was more than a dream," Amy sighed.  
  
"We'll figure something out Amy," Willow said reassuringly, although she had to admit that the research she had been doing did not find anything that could help.  
  
"Hey look, it's Xander," Faith said pointing down the street. The others looked around to see him slowly walking the street with a dishevelled look on his face. "Hey Xand," Faith called out.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy called out. He still walked on, not paying any attention.  
  
Willow got out of her seat and ran towards Xander with a curious look on her face. "Hey Xander, what's wrong?" she asked as she got near him.  
  
"Hey Wil," Xander replied looking at his best friend. "Nothing, just got a little on my mind."  
  
"Come on, tell us." Willow said taking his hands and pulling him back to the table.  
  
"Nah, I just wanna be on my own." Xander replied a little dejected.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," Willow said. "You're coming over here."  
  
"What's wrong Xander?" Buffy asked as he sat down next to her. "It's not as if the world is going to end tomorrow."  
  
"Where's Anya anyway?" Faith asked looking around, "Still sleeping off another night of passion?"  
  
"I don't know where she has gone," Xander muttered in a low voice.  
  
"What do you mean Xander?" Willow asked looking at him.  
  
Xander slowly reached into his back pocket and tossed a folded piece of paper on the table. "It's from Anya. Like when before she thought we'd be killed on the day of Ascension, she thinks that we'll not survive Saturday. She left while I was asleep."  
  
"Oh Xander," Willow said with sadness in her voice.  
  
"I'm really sorry to hear that," Faith said, "For what it's worth, you seemed a good couple."  
  
"Thanks," Xander replied looking at Faith with a small smile.  
  
"You know we're here to help," Buffy said placing her hands on his shoulders, "If there's anything we can do for you..."  
  
"I'd rather be on my own for a while guys," Xander said with a low tone.  
  
"Xander, you shouldn't have to." Willow said taking hold of his hand.  
  
"No. I want to," Xander said, "But thanks." He slowly stood up from the table and walked away leaving the letter on the table.  
  
Buffy looked at it before tentatively picking it up to read it.  
  
Xander,  
  
I know this is a cowards way to leave like this, but I couldn't go without writing this to you. In all my time as a vengeance demon I never knew what love was. For me I saw only love as heartache, pain and suffering to the women concerned and I exacted pain to the men who had caused such torment. It wasn't until I met you Xander that I realised much I was wrong. How by accepting and embracing love, you realise how rewarding it can be, and no I'm not just talking about the orgasms we share. In all my time I have never experienced love, and so I never knew how happy it could make me feel just to think there is a special someone who has my heart and who would do anything to protect and look after me. I now know that love is much more than pain, so it pains me to do this. I cannot stay, fearing that Saturday night I may die, and for this I am sorry Xander. If I had told you of my intentions of leaving Sunnydale I know you would do everything in your power to stop me, but you know you cannot, just as much as I knew I could not talk you into joining me.  
  
I may have your love Xander, but your heart and loyalties lie with your friends closest to you, Buffy, Faith, Willow, Oz, Amy and Giles, and I know in my heart that you would not leave or abandon them at their time of need. I know that you don't have any special powers, like the rest but I can see that you have greatest power that even I envy ... friendship. Buffy and Faith maybe the slayers, Amy and Willow maybe witches and Giles is a Watcher, but I believe that you hold the group together with your resourcefulness, charm, sense of humour, your compassion and above all your willingness to sacrifice your life for others.  
  
It is not you who don't deserve me, it is I who don't deserve you. Please forgive and forget me Xander.  
  
Live a long and happy life.  
  
Anya.  
  
"Wow," Willow said after a moment, "it might sound harsh but I never expected something like that from Anya."  
  
Buffy raised her right hand and brushed away a few stray tears from her face, "I know what you mean Willow."  
  
There were a few minutes silence as they reflect on what Anya had written in her letter, before Faith broke the silence. "You know, thinking back on our past experiences Anya was right, Xander has done more for us than we realise. I mean, he's backed us up in battle ..."  
  
"... and he comforts us when we needed it ..." Buffy said, catching on to what Faith meant.  
  
"... and he makes us laugh even when we're not in the mood." Willow finished.  
  
"It's like he puts our well-being before his own, but what do we do for him?" Amy said looking at the letter on the table.  
  
"Well we're his friends," Buffy replied, "and, well he's never really seemed like he needed help that much. But we're always there for him if he needed it."  
  
"That's true," Willow agreed, "but I feel something I think he holds back 'cause he doesn't want us to see him as weak."  
  
"I don't understand red. I've always seen him with a smile on his face, until just now that is." Faith said looking at Willow.  
  
"Well it's something he doesn't like to talk about Faith. His parents aren't really all that .." Willow hesitated as she tried to find the right words, "... well anything really. His parents drink a lot, and sometimes then he's drunk his father ..." Willow stopped as she felt tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"He doesn't hit him does he Willow?" Faith asked feeling anger well up inside her. Coming from a similar background, Faith could understand the pain Xander's father could have put him through.  
  
"Yeah." Willow replied in a low voice as she felt a couple of tears roll down her cheek. "Sometimes when he'd come to school with those bruises, and you assume that it was from a fight with a vampire ... it was his father."  
  
"Bastard!" Buffy spat.  
  
Faith stretched out her arm and held Buffy's hands in her own. "He's given us so much over the years and asked for nothing, I think it's time we give him all the attention we can. Make him realise how much we love him."  
  
"Agreed," Amy said.  
  
"Absolutely," Willow said, "we should do something tonight after patrol."  
  
"Definitely," Buffy said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Rupert Giles' Dream * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Did you suspect anything as you got there?" Giles asked Patrick. The scenery had changed around them and they were once more at Giles' apartment.  
  
"Like that we're boarding a ship after dark, or that we were being accompanied by a group of men who's idea of the paranormal is repeats of The Outer Limits and the Twilight Zone. Or that we had no idea what we were facing? Then yes, I suspected everything, but I was still a student and so it wasn't my place to say anything."  
  
"So," Giles said, "what happened next."  
  
"Well," Patrick started. "We'd reached the briefing room, and it was big. Full of equipment and lockers full of equipment. I thought it was a little weird that they had all that stuff loaded so quickly but I just thought that was just the resourcefulness of the Council."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * S.S. Aphrodite, 7:16pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What should we do next?" Edward said looking around the room.  
  
"Break out the weapons while I check their logs," Patrick said as he walked over to their computer systems.  
  
"Are you expecting the worst Patrick?" Edward asked. He opened two of the lockers and pulled out two large carrying bags along with several crossbows. He opened the bags to reveal vials of holy water and stakes.  
  
"I'd rather think of myself as a realist and although I'd like to think that nothing is wrong, I don't ignore the fact that -- Hey, this is strange."  
  
"What is it?" Edward asked walking over to where Patrick was sitting.  
  
"Well this is a passenger ship right,"  
  
"Yeah, bound to England." Edward replied.  
  
"Well according from their logs, this ship left from Canada making about half a dozen stops along the eastern coast of the States before picking us up."  
  
"Okay," Edward said looking at the screen.  
  
"At each stop cargo was unloaded and some was loaded, but one piece remains. At Canada a large crate was loaded on, also bound for England."  
  
"So?" Edward said, not understanding.  
  
"Well, it's the same size and weight as the piece of cargo we loaded, and that too is bound for the Council. What do you know about this?" Patrick said pointing at the cargo manifest.  
  
"I don't know anything," Edward replied turning his gaze to Patrick, "I was only brought in on this a few days ago."  
  
There was a moment of silence when a voice crackled over the radio. "Team three to Team Leader do you read, over."  
  
"Go ahead," Edward replied.  
  
"Sir we're in the cargo hold, I think you should get down here sir." the voice crackled.  
  
"Understood, stand by." Edward said flashing a glance at Patrick.  
  
Patrick turn his gaze to the men who had joined them to the briefing room. "Guys, un-load your weapons and take stock from the lockers."  
  
"Yes sir," the group leader replied.  
  
"Team three this is the Tactical Leader," Patrick said into the radio.  
  
"Team three sir," the voice replied.  
  
"We're on our way to the cargo deck, come to the briefing room on deck three and exchange your weapons, then search the ship for survivors."  
  
"Understood sir," the voice replied.  
  
"That applies to all teams," Patrick continued. He turned his gaze to Edward as the acknowledgements filtered through his headset. Walking over to the table top Patrick grabbed a handful of weapons. "Let's go guys." he said as they left the briefing room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Why isn't there any lights," Patrick wondered as he walked down the corridor with McIntyre and one of the teams.  
  
"There's a team in the engineering room fixing that right now." Edward replied shining his flashlight around the corridor.  
  
"We're at the cargo hold sir," the group leader said looking at the cargo hold entrance.  
  
They walked into the hold and looked around the place. "Whoa!" Patrick exclaimed looking around the room. "Someone been throwing a party and forget to invite us?"  
  
All the crates and cargo that had been loaded had been thrown to the rear end of the room presumably to make more space. In the middle there was a large, what looked like a gun-metal grey box.  
  
"What's in the box," an officer mused.  
  
"The answer to the meaning to life?" another officer mocked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Hey guys," Patrick said in angry tone. "We're not here in speculation one- oh-one!"  
  
"Patrick, is everything alright?" Edward asked as he walked over to Patrick who was looking in the box.  
  
"The artefact," Patrick said silently, not moving his gaze.  
  
"No, it's not." Edward said slightly confused.  
  
"Yes," Patrick said turning his gaze to Edward, "it really is."  
  
"What happens now?" Edward says looking.  
  
"Research." Patrick simply stated.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"All teams have checked in," Edward said walking around the conference table in the briefing room. "All passengers have been found in the ball room, all dead."  
  
"How?" Patrick asked with his nose in a pile of paperwork.  
  
"Neck ruptures, which mean vampires." Edward replied sitting down next to Patrick. "What have you got?" he asked pulling out his box of smokes and passing one to Patrick.  
  
"Like what I said earlier," Patrick said finally looking up from a book he was reading. "That is the artefact down in the cargo hold."  
  
"Wait," Edward responded not believing, "I don't understand. The one we uncovered in Kansas was eight feet in size, the one down there was --"  
  
"-- Double that size," Patrick finished. "I know."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Well you take two artefacts and add a little bit of magic," Patrick tried to explain.  
  
"Any kind of magic?"  
  
"No, only a powerful magician could do something like this, probably a Necromancer. There's one thing that bothers me though."  
  
"Which is?" Edward asked a little confused.  
  
"We found the passengers, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So what happened to 'Escort One'?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Harris Residence, Sunnydale, 2:20pm, Present Day * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*I can't believe she's done this* Xander thought to himself as he idly walked around his bedroom. Twelve months she's been on the Hellmouth and she's faced any type of demon and we've survived, so why now with the prospect of the whole world going to hell does she decide to leave me.  
  
With a sigh Xander walked over to his desk and pulled out his diary that he kept keeping his memories since the day Buffy had arrived in Sunnydale. His mind filled with a million thoughts and feelings but the most prominent, he just wanted to get away, he just wanted to be alone. Sure, Anya had been right, he'd never leave the Slayer's and would do anything he could but in all truthfulness he couldn't really hold his own in battle and he knew it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Sunnydale High School, Flashback * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Boy, of all the humiliations you've had I've witnessed, that was the latest." Cordelia stepped into view, a le that size," Patrick finished. "I know."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Well you take two artefacts and add a little bit of magic," Patrick tried to explain.  
  
"Any kind of magic?"  
  
"No, only a powerful magician could do something like this, probably a Necromancer. There's one thing that bothers me though."  
  
"Which is?" Edward asked a little confused.  
  
"We found the passengers, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So what happened to 'Escort One'?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Harris Residence, Sunnydale, 2:20pm, Present Day * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*I can't believe she's done this* Xander thought to himself as he idly walked around his bedroom. Twelve months she's been on the Hellmouth and she's faced any type of demon and we've survived, so why now with the prospect of the whole world going to hell does she decide to leave me.  
  
With a sigh Xander walked ort, "Slayer, werewolf, witches, vampires. And you're, like, this little nothing. You must feel like Jimmy Olsen."  
  
"I was just talking to..." Xander chuckled, then recognised the barb, "Hey, mind your own business!"  
  
"Ooo, I struck a nerve." She smiled smugly, "The boy that had no cool."  
  
"I happen to be an integral part of that group." He declared hotly, "I happen to have a LOT to offer."  
  
"Oh, please."  
  
"I do!"  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "Integral part of the group?" she mocked him openly, "Xander, you're the, the USELESS part of the group. You're the Zeppo. Cool - look it up. It's something that a sub-literate that's repeated twelfth grade three times has, and you don't."  
  
Turning on her heel, she clutched her books to her chest, a satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"There was no part of that wasn't fun." She realised aloud.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finishing his diary entry, Xander closed the book and threw his pen on the desk. He decided to get some fresh air, so he grabbed his jacket. As he was about to leave his bedroom his bedside phone began to ring. He didn't really want to answer it, so he just walked through the door and closed it behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Any answer?" Oz asked looking at Willow.  
  
"No, he's probably out somewhere." Willow replied replacing the handset.  
  
"What about a sleep over," Faith suggested sitting next to Buffy.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "A few movies, something to drink and some snacks."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Rupert Giles' Dream * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you trying to say that the two artefacts were simply merged to make one larger one?" Giles asked in an astonished tone.  
  
"Yes," Patrick replied sitting opposite Giles.  
  
"Could Nosferatu perform such an incantation?" Giles asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes," he simply replied.  
  
"Where would he find another crystal though?"  
  
"Well," Patrick replied scratching his temple, "there were reports from the Council that there was one in Miami Florida but nothing confirmed."  
  
"Giles," a voice spoke from behind the former watcher.  
  
Giles turned around and saw Buffy standing behind the couch with her arms crossed.  
  
"Is Buffy a part of this dream?" Giles asked a little bemused.  
  
"No," Patrick replied, "she's with you at your apartment."  
  
"Then perhaps I should wake up then," Giles said shifting himself on the couch.  
  
"Before you go there is something I should say." Patrick said getting serious. "There's some stuff on my compact discs it's encrypted, but I think it might help you."  
  
"We'll look," Giles said, "rest assured. We'll get you back Patrick, count on it."  
  
"Take care Uncle Giles." Patrick said before disappearing into thin air leaving Giles back in the real world.  
  
"Giles, you okay?" Buffy spoke.  
  
"What? Oh. Yes, hello Buffy, Faith. Here for some training?"  
  
"If that's alright with you Giles," Faith said walking up behind Buffy. "You did look comfortable,"  
  
"No," Giles said standing up, "that's quite alright. You do your training while I make some tea." Giles walked into the kitchen area and filled up his kettle before plugging it in to boil. "I don't suppose you know where Willow is do you?" he called to the Slayer's.  
  
"I think she and Oz have gone to look for Xander," Buffy said as they moved the couches to make more training room.  
  
"Why, has anything happened to him?"  
  
"Anya decided to do a repeat performance of the Ascension and split town," Faith answered. "She left Xander a 'Dear John' letter while he was asleep."  
  
"Poor Xander," Giles said in a low tone. "My own personal dislike for Anya aside whenever I saw him with her he always seemed to be happiest. Are you girls going to plan something to cheer him up?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said. "We're gonna get together with the rest of us tonight and have some quality comfort friend time."  
  
"That will be good," Giles agreed smiling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 7.33pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The gang had spent most of the day looking for Xander. They had checked all his house and all his usual haunts but he was nowhere to be seen. As it was getting late they'd decided to turn the search into a search and patrol. Faith and Willow search went together, Oz searched with Buffy and Amy searched with Giles.  
  
"We'll be able to do it won't we?" Oz asked Buffy as they patrolled through Weatherly park.  
  
"Yeah sure." Buffy replied in a confident tone, "Trust me, before you know it Xander will be alright, and we'll have our Xander-shaped friend once more."  
  
"Well," Oz said giving Buffy a side-ways glance, "I was actually talking about Saturday night."  
  
"Oh yeah," Buffy said, "totally."  
  
"It may be a silly question, but could you do it?" Oz asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Kill Giles' nephew."  
  
Buffy stopped as Oz asked this question and looked at her wondering *Could I really kill my ex-watchers' nephew* Buffy thought to herself. "I'm not really sure I can Oz. I'm guessing that Wil or Amy will find a magic spell to help before it gets to that." she finally replied.  
  
"But you know you're gonna have to or Earth will be sucked into Hell itself." Oz said as they resumed their patrol.  
  
"No, I'm holding my ears," Buffy said as she started humming a tune she heard on the radio earlier on. "We'll find a way to save him."  
  
"Alright," Oz said, "but..."  
  
"No, we will." Buffy said adamantly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Vampire."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said turning around. "Oh, thanks," she said turning around again and acknowledging Oz and the stake that he had handed to her. She went straight for the vampire's heart but missed as he ducked down and attempted to slide her feet from under her. She jumped up in time. The vamp got up as well and began to run but he wasn't fast enough. Buffy quickly caught up and plunged the stake into his heart. Dust sprinkling over the park grass.  
  
"So the plan is to look for an eleventh-hour reprieve before Saturday night." Oz said walking over to Buffy where she dusted the vampire.  
  
"That sounds like the plan" Buffy agreed.  
  
Suddenly the duo ran into a familiar face.  
  
"Xand!" Buffy exclaimed giving her friend a running bear hug, "We've been looking for you all day, where have you been? We've missed you."  
  
"Needed some space" he simply replied. "Hey, err, Buffy," he squeaked after a moment, "I'm having trouble breathing."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Buffy said letting go and taking a step back to look at Xander.  
  
"Xander, are you all right? You look a bit pale," said Oz.  
  
"That's just because I'm a little hungry," he said turning around.  
  
"Do you want a cake? I'm prepared for everything. I might have one in my bag you can have." Buffy began searching her bag that she had just picked up from the grave it was resting on.  
  
"No, that's not exactly what I'm looking for," he said spinning around with a vampire game face on.  
  
"What's with the British accent, Xander?" Buffy asked still searching in her bag. "You know, you should really stop making fun of Giles. Aha! I've found it," she proclaimed triumphantly looking up with a chocolate Twinkie. As soon as she peered at Xander, she was caught aghast. "Xander! Oz? He can't be!"  
  
But Oz couldn't respond. The vamp had already gotten to him and was about to bite until a sharp kick to his head jostled him.  
  
"What the..." he said, rubbing his head. "Who the hell are you?" he asked Buffy.  
  
"I could ask the same question."  
  
"Not tonight love. I'm really not into answering questions," he said lunging in her direction.  
  
Pulling out a cross and holding it in his direction, she looked over at Oz. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Buffy, but what are you doing?" Oz asked.  
  
"I'm holding him back," she said as the vamp winced and growled at the wooden cross. "I can't kill him, what if he's." she turned her head back to the vampire, "gone?"  
  
"Hey guys, how's the slaying going tonight?" asked Willow as she and Faith came along, followed by Giles and Amy.  
  
"Buffy are you alright?" Giles asked pushing his glasses up his nose, "you look like you've seen one too many vampires."  
  
"We've got a problem," Oz said in a calm voice.  
  
"Which is?" Willow asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.  
  
"It's Xander," Oz continued. "He's a ... he's a --"  
  
"-- vampire." Buffy finished.  
  
"A what!" Giles, Willow, Faith and Amy spoke in unison.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Giles' Apartment, 8.01pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I just can't believe it Giles," Willow said in a quite tone that was barely audible. "I mean, how?"  
  
"I don't believe it either Willow," Giles said as he brought over a second tray of tea and a third box of tissues. "I mean Xander would never willingly become a vampire, he'd rather die before that would happen."  
  
Faith pulled a couple of tissues from the box and handed them to Buffy who was curled up next to her. "Giles, I couldn't help but to notice that your answer machine was flashing when we came in. Looks like you got a message."  
  
"Oh, really," Giles said in an amazed tone, not realising that there was a message waiting for him. "I never noticed as I don't get many calls." He walked over to the machine and pressed the playback button.  
  
"Greetings Mr. Giles," the voice boomed. Hearing that, the whole team turned their attention to the answer phone message.  
  
"Patrick!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"No," Giles said dejectedly. "The demon."  
  
"As you may have figured I am not your nephew, but rather the demon that has taken over his body and given him a purpose in life. As you may no doubt know you have something that I want and that has given you the upper hand, until now. This is because we have something you want, and contrary to popular belief, no he isn't a vampire ... yet. So, here is the deal, no negotiating. We will give you back your friend Xander in return you will give me the remaining pages of the Grand Grimoire. We will make the exchange tomorrow at eight o'clock, and if you don't turn up your friend will be turned ... or mercilessly killed, that decision is entirely up to Xander, but you have to be there. Oh yes, the place, Centennial Park opposite the Town Hall. Be there."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 8:08pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What kind of accent did he have again Buffy?" Giles asked looking through one of his books.  
  
"English," Buffy replied.  
  
The gang sat around the coffee table on tender-hooks while Giles flipped through the pages of the book in an attempt to identify the vampire Buffy and Oz had come face to face to in Weatherly park. If it wasn't Xander they saw, then who on Earth was it. "Aha, I think I've found him finally," Giles finally said making the others breathe a sigh of relief. "I thought he was English, but originally he came from Germany. He was born in Germany over 200 years ago, before Nazis, Its actually quite a surprise he has never acquainted himself with us before. Most of the older vampires have a tendency to be drawn to the Hellmouth," Giles continued opening his text again. "He has stayed in England for the past 90 years, probably where he acquired his accent. He seems to have a talent for ancient tongues." Giles looked up to his captive audience of Amy and Willow. "Quite a necessity when it comes to spells."  
  
"So, Giles. Is there anything else that you've dug up on this demon?" Oz asked, still curious and worried about his friend's doppleganger.  
  
"Well, the oddest things are that he looks identical to Xander and that his name is peculiarly enough Alexander."  
  
"What?!" Many of the group said.  
  
"Yes. His name is Alexander."  
  
"That is so weird," Willow exclaimed with her usual wide-eyed look. "I wonder if he's related to our Xander?"  
  
"Stranger things have happened red," Faith commented.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. You saw him. I wonder if he has a birthmark near his Oh, wait, I don't think you can see that in plain sight," Willow pondered out loud.  
  
"That is of such little importance." Giles commented off-handily. "I mean this Alexander guy could be meeting up with Nosferatu again as we speak and sending out some horrible spell."  
  
"What is it honey?" Oz asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Oh my God. What if this look alike guy-vampire-what ever is walking the streets right now preying on some girl?" Willow said with a little worry on her face.  
  
"Willow has bought up a good point," interjected Giles. "Alexander could get our Xander into great amounts of trouble if recognised."  
  
"Maybe we should get back on patrol," Faith said standing up and walking around the couch.  
  
"Sure," Buffy agreed, "I could do with some exercise."  
  
"Hey, we Bronze-ing it later?" Amy suggested looking at the Slayers.  
  
"Yeah, why not," Faith agreed. "See you there guys."  
  
As soon as they left, Giles turned to Willow and asked, "Do you mind staying a bit and helping me compile a list of all the abandoned or vacant areas in town."  
  
"Sure, Giles. Why?"  
  
"Buffy and Faith have been patrolling constantly, looking into abandoned factories and warehouses and haven't turned up anything. If they have an artefact in their possession, it must be somewhere. I just want to knock off all checked places and see if there are any other places remaining."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Where on Earth am I* Xander through to himself as he tried to remember what he did to get himself into this situation. He remembered vaguely going to the ice cream parlour, not that he wanted an ice cream really, it was just for the sake that he was getting out of his bedroom. But he didn't know what happened after that.  
  
"Wow, will you look at that," a British voice pierced the silence.  
  
*Spike* Xander thought, *Spike has me? Oh geez*. Xander slowly opened his eyes looked around the room to try to find where the voices were coming from, though he didn't see much. He was laying on a concrete floor, imprisoned in a dank and smelly room.  
  
"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it," the voice continued. "It's scary."  
  
"Who are you," Xander called.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," the voice stated with a sinister grin. The person took a couple of steps forward where a single small light bulb hung.  
  
"Hey," Xander stammered, "you can't ... I mean ... how?"  
  
"Uncanny isn't it," Alexander said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Why am I here?" Xander asked.  
  
"Quite simply, you're bait. We get what we want and they get you back, with the added bonus of being alive."  
  
"They won't give you those pages, you know that."  
  
"They will, we're sure of it." Alexander said before turning and walking out of the cell.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Friday 5th, May, 2000, 12:08pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles had spent a better half of the morning pulling together all the information about tomorrow nights' little get together. At this point Giles' apartment looked more like a make-shift classroom, papers and books strewn across tables, a computer with a small mountain of disks and compact discs .. and oh yeah, a honking big white board in the back corner of the lounge where Giles drew out a copy of the map of Sunnydale with all possible factories and warehouses marked off.  
  
"Hmm, what am I missing here." Giles muttered to himself looking at the white board.  
  
"Hey Giles, you starting classes in Demonology one-oh-one," Willow said behind Giles.  
  
Giles spun round on his heels looking at Willow and Oz looking at Giles, "I have got to get my locks checked."  
  
"Looking for his hideout," Oz commented looking at the white board.  
  
"Yes," Giles replied taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of hAmy and Willow. "Quite a necessity when it comes to spells."  
  
"So, Giles. Is there anything else that you've dug up on this demon?" Oz asked, still curious and worried about his friend's doppleganger.  
  
"Well, the oddest things are that he looks identical to Xander and that his name is peculiarly enough Alexander."  
  
"What?!" Many of the group said.  
  
"Yes. His name is Alexander."  
  
"That is so weird," Willow exclaimed with her usual wide-eyed look. "I wonder if he's related to our Xander?"  
  
"Stranger things have happened red," Faith commented.  
  
"Hey, Buffy. You saw him. I wonder if he has a birthmark near his Oh, wait, I don't think you can see that in plain sight," Willow pondered out loud.  
  
"That is of such little importance." Giles commented off-handily. "I mean this Alexander guy could be meeting up with Nosferatu agaBuffy and Faith. Oz and I will get weapons together."  
  
"Done," Willow said smiling.  
  
"Doing," Oz said walking to the weapons chest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"But my they are things of beauty," Alexander said admiring the resonating crystals, one on top of the other in the middle of the room.  
  
"Yes they're magnanimous," Nosferatu grumbled walking around the room, "after you see so many, one looks like another. Now are we going to do this damned ritual or what!"  
  
"Patience is a virtue," Alexander said coolly  
  
"Patience? I have rituals to perform of my own before we can do this, and if I know that watcher they'll be searching for us right now. And we've got to wait a day and a half before my time will come." The First One strolled forward until he was nose to nose with Alexander. "Do the ritual, chant the bloody chant. Either that or I'll suck your mind dry like a bone, I'll do the ritual and you won't live long enough to see my shining moment of glory!"  
  
"You only had to say please," Alexander said smiling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a beautiful Sunnydale over in Sunnydale High. *Wait, what am I doing here* Xander thought to himself *this was like over three years ago*.  
  
"Well?" Buffy's voice carried from beside him.  
  
Turning his head slightly to Buffy he gave chuckled slightly before continuing. "You know, Buffy, Spring Fling is a time for students to gather and --" he stopped for a moment as he tried to find the right words without making sound like a complete dolt. "Buffy, I want you to go to the dance with me. You and me. On a date."  
  
There was a brief pause while Buffy thought his offer.  
  
"Xander, I, I don't know what to say --"  
  
"Well, you're not laughing, so that's a good start." Xander replied quickly before settling down and continuing. "I like you. A lot. I mean, we're friends, and we've shared experiences, we've fought blood sucking fiends together, and that's a good time, but -- I want more than that. I want to dance with you."  
  
"I don't," Buffy said quietly, "I'm sorry, I just don't think of you that way."  
  
"I guess a guy's gotta be undead to make time with you." Xander said, his gaze shifting around looking for a quick exit from this conversation.  
  
"That's really harsh," Buffy said a little angry and a little hurt at the same time.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't handle rejection well. Funny, considering how much practise I've had." Xander said finally making his exit.  
  
Knowing she'd just hurt his feelings big time Buffy felt she needed to make amends. "I never meant to --"  
  
"You know what? Let's just not." Xander said cutting her off and walking away from where Buffy sat. With his mind full of nothing but Buffy he didn't notice at first the soft drumming sound of small pebbles falling from the sky like rain. Then from nowhere that quickly turned into a storm of stones making the students screaming for cover.  
  
"Check it out! It's raining stones!" one of the Sunnydale students spoke in an astonished tone looking at the sky.  
  
Xander looked over his shoulder and looked at the shower of stones taking place behind him and giving a little chuckle. "Figures."  
  
"Xander," Buffy's voice whispered from nowhere. "Xander, can you hear me? Come on, we've gotta get you out of here."  
  
Xander opened his eyes slowly and realised he wasn't at the school anymore. "Where am I?" he asked slightly dazed as he looked around.  
  
"You're gonna be alright," Buffy said in a reassuring tone. "But we gotta get you to safety."  
  
"Where's that freaky person that looks like me?" Xander said suddenly remembering his extremely brief conversation with Alexander.  
  
"Don't know," Faith replied supporting Xander on the other side, "probably conversing with the Un-Holy First One."  
  
"How did you find me so quickly?" Xander asked as he was helped out of his little cell.  
  
"Escape now, talk later," Faith said looking around as they made their escape.  
  
"Good plan," Xander said looking behind him, "I think I hear footsteps."  
  
"How is Alexander progressing?" Bajang asked Mulo as they walked down the passage to look in on Xander.  
  
"The joining is nearly complete and the First One is making the finishing preparations for tomorrow night." Mulo replied as they approached Xander's cell. They opened the door and stood in the doorway for a few moments in silence as they looked in the cell.  
  
"Does he believe," Bajang finally said breaking the silence.  
  
"Without a doubt," Mulo finally replied. "He believes it because he wants it so."  
  
A smile crept across the two of them as the closed the cell door again, leaving Xander Harris still on the cell floor asleep, completely unaware that the escape was all in his head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Chase Residence, Los Angeles, 10.08am * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Since their last office had been destroyed they had come to use Cordelia's apartment as a base of operations in their pursuit of killing the demons and general un-dead that live in Los Angeles.  
  
"I'm beginning to think it was the Sloth demon," Wesley said looking at a white board that was in Cordelia's lounge listing all their latest cases, as Cordelia leant down and started writing something on it.  
  
"Sloth demons don't slaughter adolescents Wesley," Cordelia said looking up at him. "You ID'd it." Cordelia looked over to Angel who was intently looking at little glass ornaments.  
  
"No," Wesley said. "I don't mean the demon we killed last night. I mean the one .."  
  
"That was a nice gym," Angel said as he picked up one of the ornaments and tossed it idly in the air like a ball.  
  
".. incinerated a month ago." Wesley finished as both he and Cordelia looked at Angel as if wondering what he was getting at. "I think that was what Wolfram and Hart raised in that box when Angel was fighting."  
  
"Thing about the gym is that you're not alone." Angel carried on talking about the Gym they were at last night. "You got people around, urges you to work out."  
  
Cordelia walked over to Angel and took the ornament from him, then placed it back. "You don't have to work out. You're eternal."  
  
"May not always be," Angel retorted remembering the prophecy that Wesley discovered about him. He picked up the ornament again as he carried on thinking. "I mean you got your sauna, your fresh towels. I mean, how bad can it be."  
  
"You'll shower with a lot of men," Cordelia simply replied as she stood next to Wesley, white board marker in her hand.  
  
"I'll always be a loner," Angel said snapping back to reality. He turned his head and looked at Cordelia who stood with her index finger held slightly up and her eyes scrunched up. He shot a quick look at Wesley, "Vision!". Reacting before thinking he dropped the ornament on the floor and dashed to Cordelia's side along with Wesley. They reached her side, just as Cordelia sneezed.  
  
"Just a sneeze," Cordelia said getting herself together.  
  
"Oh," Wesley and Angel said relaxing.  
  
"OH!" Cordelia retorted, a little angry.  
  
"Bless you," Angel quickly said. "Sorry about this," Angel continued as he bent down and picked up the pieces of the ornament  
  
"Why can't we work out of Wesley's?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"We're getting a new office," Angel said re-assuring. "I just haven't .." Cordelia cut him off suddenly as she had a repeat of what just happened. *Is it a vision this time* Angel thought.  
  
"Sneeze," Cordelia said before she sneezed. "followed by vision."  
  
Angel and Wesley were quick by her side and helped her to the couch as the vision wracked through her brain.  
  
"Are you okay?" Angel asked as they settled her down.  
  
Cordelia took a couple of seconds as she regained her composure after the vision. "I'll be fine," she said looking at the two men.  
  
"What have we got?" Wesley asked moving over to the white board to fill in the details.  
  
"A nasty looking demon," Cordelia replied as Wesley started writing. "Didn't recognise it."  
  
"Nasty demon, unknown origin." Wesley said as he wrote the letters N.D.U.O. on the board.  
  
"Awful lot of that in this town," Angel commented. "I'm sure he'll feel right at home here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The eyes are a little farther apart," Cordelia commented as Angel tried to draw the demon she saw in her vision. "Th-they look right through you. I don't think this guy's afraid of much."  
  
"Wes I'm thinking northern Pakistan," Angel thought as he looked at the image.  
  
"Or it could be indicative of a similar region," Wesley agreed. "I'm going to need Suliman's Compendium." He walked over to the small stack of books when suddenly the book in question flew from the stack by Cordelia's ghost, Dennis straight at Wesley which made him yelp with surprise."  
  
"Don't yell like that," Cordelia told Wesley, "you will scare him."  
  
"Scare him," Wesley repeated.  
  
"Dennis is very sensitive he's just trying to help. He's more a person than a, g-h-o-s-t."  
  
"We have to get an office." Wesley said off-handily as he started flicking through the pages, when suddenly Cordelia screamed out loud making both Wesley and Angel jump.  
  
"There, there," Cordelia said pointing to a page in the book.  
  
"Preomotu demon," Wesley said reading the description of the demon. "It's a killer. Bred to maim and massacre."  
  
"Oh goodie a Pit Bull." Cordelia said in mock sarcasm.  
  
Angel stood from where he was sitting and moved back to the white board. "Okay," he said as he started writing on the board, "now we know what it is, a Preomotu. Now we need to find it. Right now, we've got it narrowed down to somewhere."  
  
"I maybe able to solve that," Wesley suggested. "I've been broadening our contact base, reaching out to the underlife. I may have someone who can help."  
  
"Who?" Angel asked.  
  
"A parasite demon named Meryll."  
  
Cordelia gave Wesley a side-long glance. "Maybe it's time to give your little stool-ley a visit."  
  
"There's a place he hangs out, a safe haven for demons. I've been meaning to take you there, I think it maybe of use to us."  
  
"That's good," Angel said still looking at the board.  
  
"But," Wesley continued a little hesitantly.  
  
"But what?" Angel said looking at Wesley now.  
  
"It's a little outside the box." Wesley finished.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it, I'm about to lose control and I think I like it,  
  
The place in question, of all places a karaoke bar for the demon night-life of LA. Where demons, vampires and other-such come to drink, spend time relaxing and sing. Some good, some bad, and the rest, should be shot.  
  
Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen, Tonight we'll put all other things aside, Within this time you show me some affection, We're going for those pleasure in the night.  
  
Angel, Wesley and Cordelia walked through the entrance for which you had to pass through a metal detector to check for weapons a bouncer to make sure the peace is kept.  
  
"Your stool pigeon feels safe in a karaoke bar?" Cordelia questioned with a little surprise as they passed through the small crowd who were watching a demon sing the songs of the Pointer Sisters.  
  
"In this one he does," Wesley replied. "It's a sanctuary." They looked on as the demon in question finished the number with a slick looking green demon wearing what looked like designer clothes, he had to be the owner of the club.  
  
Wesley carried on looking around the bar and found who he was looking for. "Hello Meryll." he said as he sat down next to him.  
  
"Cat got your tongue Meryll," Cordelia joked as she and Angel joined him nearby.  
  
"I don't have a tongue. And, keep the blood-sucker away from me." he replied looking at Angel.  
  
"He can't hurt you in here," Wesley said in his defence.  
  
"I know his rep, hates his own kind, beating on demons wherever he finds them..."  
  
"Especially ones that waste my time," Angel said with a little sneer.  
  
"We're looking for the Preomotu," Wesley said as an envelope with some cash was given to Meryll.  
  
"You've obviously not seen one up close," Meryll replied. "Preo's are stone cold killers. They got these teeth that'll ..." He looked at them for a moment and he knew they meant business. "If it's the Preo you're looking for, he don't like it above ground so he'll be travelling through one of those sub tunnels on the redundo line."  
  
They'd heard enough, standing from the stools Angel and the others started off to leave the bar when Angel came face to face to the green demon they saw on stage before.  
  
"Love the coat," he said looking Angel up and down. "It's all about the coat. Welcome to Caritas. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"It's Latin for mercy," Angel replied.  
  
"Smart and cute," the demon replied, "how 'bout gracing us with a number?"  
  
"I don't sing," Angel said in an attempt to stay off the stage.  
  
"Neither does he," he replied pointing to a rather hairy looking demon on stage. "He's kinda like a fog-horn on legs."  
  
"Who is this guy?" Cordelia asked Wesley in a hushed voice.  
  
"He's an anagogic," Wesley replied also in a hushed tone.  
  
"Really. He looks like he's eating enough," Cordelia said looking at him.  
  
"Psychic," Wesley said. "He's connected to the mystic. When you sing, you bare your soul. He sees into it."  
  
"It isn't about your pipes bro," the demon said to Angel, "It's about your spirit. I can't read you unless you sing."  
  
"I don't sing," Angel repeated.  
  
"Come on Angel," Cordelia said egging him on. "I wanna hear you sing."  
  
"No."  
  
"It would be for a good cause," Wesley said in agreement, "we might learn something."  
  
"Look, who's the boss here." Angel said looking at Wesley and Cordelia.  
  
"I know you're feeling smooth in the groove." the demon said to Angel. "Isn't that the sort of thing that comes before a fell?"  
  
Angel thought about it for a couple of seconds before answering. "There are three things I don't do. Tan, date, and sing in public." he said before making his way to the exit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Sunnydale, California, 7.45pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe it," Buffy said as the whole group walked through the streets of Sunnydale on their way to Centennial Park. "I mean, we searched everywhere and we didn't find anything."  
  
"I know, this is most perplexing." Giles agreed  
  
"But we'll get him back right?" Willow said.  
  
"Sure we will." Oz replied placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"This is gonna work right," Faith said giving Giles a side-long glance from where she walked.  
  
"I hope," Giles simply replied. "For all our sakes."  
  
They entered Centennial Park in relative silence all eyes alert looking for the meeting point where the First One will be with Xander.  
  
"Giles, I think we've found them." Buffy said tapping him on his shoulder.  
  
"Where?" Giles asked looking in Buffy's direction. "Oh."  
  
The sight in front of them was indeed something to behold. A mass of demons and vampires encircled a mass crystal structure which stood upright in the centre of the park, in front of which stood Nosferatu and a bound and gagged Xander Harris.  
  
"Slllaaayyyeeerrr." The First One called out. "I know you're out there, so come on out."  
  
"We're here," Faith said as they emerged into the open area. "Are you ready to die?"  
  
"Oh, you're not going to kill me," the First One said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Why is that?" Giles spoke adjusting the shoulder strap on the weapons bag.  
  
"I am eternal." he replied in a conceited tone.  
  
"How do we know that's our Xander and not that vampire?" Willow asked looking at Xander.  
  
"Because hh the streets of Sunnydale on their way to Centennial Park. "I mean, we searched everywhere and we didn't find anything."  
  
"I know, this is most perplexing." Giles agreed  
  
"But we'll get him back right?" Willow said.  
  
"Sure we will." Oz replied placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"This is gonna work right," Faith said giving Giles a side-long glance from where she walked.  
  
"I hope," Giles simply replied. "For all our sakes."  
  
They entered Centennial Park in relative silence all eyes alert looking for the meeting point where the First One will be with Xander.  
  
"Giles, I think we've found them." Buffy said tapping him on his shoulder.  
  
"Where?" Giles asked looking in Buffy's direction. "Oh."  
  
The sight in front of them was indeed something to behold. A mass of demons and vampires encircled a mass crystal structtrust this Meryll?"  
  
"He seemed trustworthy enough." Wesley replied.  
  
"Yeah, if the price is right." Cordelia added with sarcasm.  
  
"I thought I was out of the tunnel," Angel said quietly with his head in his hands.  
  
"Sure you did," Cordelia replied. "Because the tunnel is ... you know it's something we all ... Are we talking real tunnel or something symbolic. Just give me that much."  
  
"I saw the light at the end of the tunnel," Angel said half-heartedly. "That someday, I might become human. That light was so bright ... I thought I was already out."  
  
"Yeah, we all got a little cocky there didn't we." Cordelia sighed as she sat down next to Angel. "It's gonna be a long while 'till you work your way out, but I know you well enough to know you will. And I'll be with you until you do."  
  
"How about your inevitable stardom?" Angel said with a slight smile.  
  
"I'm not saying I won't have a day job."  
  
"We've still got to find this Preomotu," Angel said looking at the board. "and we've got no leads as to it's whereabouts."  
  
"Anything in the books?" Cordelia said looking at Wesley.  
  
"Nothing more I'm afraid." he replied.  
  
"Then," Angel said standing up. "There's only one way."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, how exactly are we going to work this?" Buffy asked as they stood in a line facing the First One.  
  
"Well," Nosferatu replied. "you give me those pages that belong to me and in return I will give you back your friend."  
  
"Or," Faith spoke up, "how's about we get our friend back and I cut of your head." she emphasised the last part by waving a large axe in front of her face.  
  
"Oh come on," he mocked in response, "you guys are severely out numbered. We'd cut you down before you took a step."  
  
"You sound sure of yourself." Giles commented also getting a weapon ready.  
  
"Please," he said extending his arms outwards. "See these guys standing by me. They are Preomotu demons, the most toughest, nastiest killers around. Let's just make the exchange and get it over with."  
  
"Here's the bloody thing," Giles spat holding the casket up, "you come and take it."  
  
"I don't have to go there," he said pointing his right arm in Giles' direction. Turning his palm up ways and mumbling a small spell the casket vanished from Giles' grasp and appeared in his outstretched hand. "Finally." he said looking at the wooden box. "I love presents don't you," he commented to Xander in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Bite me," Xander replied in a snarling tone.  
  
"Word to the wise Xander, never say 'bite me' to a vampire," he said bearing his fangs in front of Xander.  
  
"I'll remember that," he replied nervously.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
*I can't believe I'm actually doing this* Angel thought to himself as he stood in almost complete terror.  
  
Oh Mandy, well you came and you gave without taking, But I sent you away oh Mandy.  
  
*Why am I doing this?* Angel thought.  
  
Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking, And I need you today oh Mandy.  
  
Everyone in the crowd sat and stood on as Angel nervously sang on stage, including Wesley and Cordelia who couldn't actually believe he'd be willing to do it.  
  
"That man would do anything for a case," Cordelia commented as she sat in wonderment.  
  
As Angel finally came to the end of his song the host of the club came up and stood next to Angel, who seemed rooted to the spot in fear and his eyes darted around the club.  
  
"Well how 'bout that a performer," the host said as a few claps ripped through the room. "Why don't we call him Angel, the vampire with soul." There was a couple seconds of silence as that little joke fell completely flat. "Well," the host continued, "I'm gonna have a chat with tall, dark, and rockin'. And meanwhile, Dirthock the child eater is gonna open up to y'a all. Let's give him a hand."  
  
"Well, you're just a hot ticket." the host said as he and Angel walked off the stage. "One night only, two seats left, partially restricted view."  
  
"What can you tell me?" Angel asked as they found a seat.  
  
"Well I can tell you're all business," the host said as he sat opposite. "The demon you spoke to earlier was telling a half truth here. The Preomotu is only one in a larger piece of this puzzle."  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked getting slightly impatient.  
  
"It's one of those prophecies that you just love." the host replied. "All I'll say is you've got to aid the 'Warriors of the Sun'."  
  
"Is that all?" Angel asked in bewilderment.  
  
"I can only tell you, what I tell you. The rest you have to find out."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You've got the pages," Faith called, "now give us back Xander!"  
  
"Considering what you're doing," Nosferatu said, "I doubt you'd willing give up the pages no matter what, without trying something funny."  
  
"We wouldn't put Xander in that risk," Giles replied, "he's too important to us all."  
  
"Yes," the First One agreed. "He is indeed important. More so than you think. So, where are the real pages?"  
  
"They are the pages!" Buffy replied in an angry voice.  
  
"I know they're not. And you all know I'm telling the truth. These are forgeries, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
They knew alright, he'd realised that in an attempt to keep the pages from his grasp they'd used magic's to make copies of the pages. Copies that would hold no power that the originals held, that he needed to complete the incantations and bring fourth hell. If they needed to do something it had do be now, and they wished they had extra backup.  
  
"If you're gonna kill me," Xander said defiantly, "then just make it quick."  
  
The First One leant close to him and whispered, "You're not gonna die, but then again where you're going, you'll wish you were."  
  
The ground in the park began to rumble and shake and the artefact they stood in front of began to glow a brilliant green, which seemed to seep into the hole in the middle of the ring where is seemed to ripple and shimmer.  
  
"Giles, what's happening?" Buffy whispered as they watched on.  
  
"This is what happens when the Hellmouth opens," Giles replied, "although we never actually see this part happen."  
  
"Why is it opening now? I thought this whatever it is will be happening tomorrow."  
  
"Take a good look at him everyone," the First One said looking at Giles and the others. "You're just condemned this poor boy to hell." The First One stood behind Xander and grabbed him by his bound arms. "Bon voyage," he whispered.  
  
"What are you ..." Xander asked. The First One spun him around on the spot and at the same time using his vampire strength to hurl Xander into the center of the artefact.  
  
"XAAANNNDDAAARRR!!!" Buffy, Faith and Willow called out, but he was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Why didn't I see this before!" Wesley exclaimed as he walked into the lounge where Angel and Cordelia sat also looking at books.  
  
"What have you got Wes?" Angel asked looking up.  
  
"The prophecy the host was talking about, the 'Warriors of the Sun'." Wesley replied. "It describes how seven warriors are to face the First One and stop the K'os Ta'Mogan. It also describes three other warriors who will join in order to succeed for without them they are doomed to failure."  
  
"Looks like we're going to Sunnydale," Angel said standing up. "We'll go as soon as we can tomorrow, okay."  
  
Cordelia looked between Angel and Wesley and groaned silently, "Yeah."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The fight at Centennial Park was short. The Slayers didn't have a change to attack the demons before they disappeared literally into thin air. The gang took a slow walk back to their homes to get some rest after what had happened. *What have we done* Buffy thought to herself as she and Faith entered the Summers' residence and quietly walked up to their bedroom. *Have we really condemned our best friend to hell*.  
  
"Don't," Faith said quietly looking at the worry and concerned that was etched over Buffy's face. "Things will turn out,"  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Buffy asked looking into Faiths' eyes.  
  
"Gut feeling," Faith replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Giles' Apartment, 6th, May, 2000, 9.35am * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two the female warriors, their strengths far reaching, Two the witches, their magic's never fleeting. One the oracle, wise in his teaching, One the cross-bread, thou with a heart ever beating, And a man of talents and knowledge, his words full of love and meaning.  
  
These are the seven t'would save the soul, With three other warriors travelling, they'd complete the whole. The seven are the guardians, the Warriors of the Sun, As without them, the world once lost will once again become.  
  
"The world is doomed," Giles muttered to himself as he dropped the book he was reading nonchalantly onto the coffee table, this attention shifted as heard a knocking on the door. With a heavy sigh he stood up and walked over to the door where he was met with five wiry companions. "I'll make a pot of tea," he said welcoming them into his home.  
  
"I thought I looked tired," Buffy said walking over to one of the couches, "that was until I saw you Giles. You been researching?"  
  
"Yes," Giles replied as he pottered about in the kitchen, "The only reference I found though was a vague prophecy regarding seven people called the 'Warriors of the Sun' which was predicted in the early forties."  
  
"What does it say?" Faith said sitting next to Buffy.  
  
"Well it describes in a round-about sense, seven warriors who with the aide of three others shall protect the Earth." Giles said walking to the gang with a tray. "The worrying thing though is the wording used to describe these seven warriors."  
  
Without thinking, Willow picked up the open book on the table the looked though the passage. "Two the female warriors, their strengths far reaching."  
  
"It may be that I'm still a little sleepy Giles, but did that mean me and Faith?" Buffy asked looking at her ex-watcher.  
  
"It certainly sounds like it," he replied handing Buffy and Faith a cup each. "Willow, keep reading if you please."  
  
"Err," Willow said looking back at the book, "Two the witches, their magic's never fleeting."  
  
"Well that would be you," Amy said looking at Willow.  
  
"And you." Willow replied looking at Amy. "One the oracle, wise in his teaching."  
  
"That sounds like you Giles," Oz commented.  
  
"One the cross-bread, thou with a heart ever beating." Willow continued a little confused, as with the others who didn't fully understand that line.  
  
"Cross-bread," Oz said holding up his hands for attention, "Werewolf sitting here could be considered a cross-bread ... of sorts."  
  
"Oh yeah," Buffy said perking up. "didn't think of you like a cross-bread Oz."  
  
"Thanks," he replied.  
  
"Okay," Faith said, "that's six. Who's gonna make the magic number red? My money's on the big 'A' guy personally."  
  
"Well," Willow said looking back down, "the last line says ... oh" she stopped as if realised who the last person is to be.  
  
"Willow?" Oz said placing an arm on her shoulder.  
  
"It says 'And a man of talents and knowledge, his words full of love and meaning'."  
  
"I don't understand," Faith said idly scratching the side of her neck.  
  
"I do," Amy said looking at Willow, "I know who that person is."  
  
"Who?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The other person ... the one that isn't here..." Amy broke off looking at the forlorn look on Willows' face. "It's Xander."  
  
There were a few minutes silence as they digested the information that they just heard. "Wait," Faith finally said breaking the silence, "Can't we get Angel in to take Xander's place?"  
  
"Well," Giles replied slowly taking the book from Willow and looking at the passage again. "These are the seven t'would save the soul." he began reading. "With three other warriors travelling, they'd complete the whole, The seven are the guardians, the Warriors of the Sun, As without them, the world once lost will once again become." he finished closing the book. "It seems that Angel, Wesley and Cordelia will be joining us anyway by the sounds of it. Which means ...."  
  
"No," Buffy interrupted covering her ears with her hands.  
  
"Buffy," Giles softly replied.  
  
"I don't want to believe it," Buffy said shaking her head from side to side.  
  
"'He is indeed important. More so than you think', that's what he said about Xander," Giles said sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of Buffy.  
  
Buffy looked up into the eyes of her ex-watcher and he could see red streaks appear on her face where she silently wept. "It was my fault wasn't it," Buffy said in a hoarse whisper. "It was my idea, and now one of my best friends is suffering somewhere and we've lost before we've done anything." Buffy looked down again and stared at her hands before standing up and walking out of the front door with Faith following her.  
  
"Giles," Willow said in a low voice, "I wanna do something ... for Xander."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" he softly replied.  
  
"I don't know," Willow replied looking up at Giles, her face too was red from tears. "I just don't want to forget him."  
  
"I agree whole-heatedly Willow." Giles said with a small comforting smile. "It's the very least we can do to remember and honour our friend Xander."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
How long had it been? Was it minutes, hours ... days? He didn't really care how long as the burning question was where was he? Xander Harris groaned inwardly as he felt the dull ache coarse through his head. Slowly and reluctantly he opened his eyes to take in the surroundings. "Oh man, do I have strange dreams or what," he said to noone in particular as he got off the ground and looked around himself. "What am I doing in the Sunnydale High Library?"  
  
"Hey Xand, you with us?" a female voice asked from behind him. Whirling around he saw the Slayers and the rest of the group sitting around the table looking at him.  
  
"Did somebody hit you on the head?" Buffy asked looking at Xander with her head tilted slightly to her right.  
  
"Well it'd bloody well make a change from me," Giles commented coming out of his office and over to the rest of them. "Xander," he said looking at him, "why aren't you changed, we're waiting for you lad."  
  
"Changed?" Xander said in bewilderment holding the back of his head with his left hand. "Changed for what Giles, I don't understand?"  
  
"You're the seventh." Willow said sitting next to her boyfriend.  
  
"Seventh?" Xander repeated, still confused.  
  
"Yes," Giles said.  
  
"You are one of the Warriors," Oz said looking up at Xander.  
  
"Warriors?" Xander repeated still in complete confusion. "What? Is Sunnydale getting a team to become a member of the National Football League or something?"  
  
Buffy and Faith got up from where they were seated and walked to the end of the table facing Xander. "Two the female warriors, their strengths far reaching," they both said together.  
  
"A-ha," Xander said not moving.  
  
Then Amy stood up and stood next to Faith which Willow left her boyfriend's side and stood next to Buffy. "Two the witches, their magic's never fleeting," both Willow and Amy said together.  
  
"You guys are creeping me out here," Xander said looking at their expressionless faces.  
  
Giles and Oz were next, Giles stood by Amy while Oz stood by Willow. "One the oracle, wise in his teaching," Giles recited.  
  
"One the cross-bread, thou with a heart ever beating," Oz continued.  
  
"That's great guys," Xander said with a slight sarcastic edge.  
  
"And a man of talents and knowledge, his words full of love and meaning." a voice echoed behind him. Spinning on his heels Xander found himself face to face with Angel who was standing in front of Wesley and Cordelia. "You are the seven, the first, last, and only true line of defence." As Angel finished, the room was plunged into darkness and silence.  
  
"Hey guys?" Xander called out to noone in particular, but there was nothing. Complete silence. Xander closed his eyes and let out a slow drawn- out breath, then he heard something, several small clicking noises like latches being pulled, he also realised that he was laying down. "Hey guys," he finally said with his eyes still closed, "this is so not funny."  
  
"It is if you're me," and strangers voice replied.  
  
Opening his eyes in an instant Xander made out the shadows of several people all of which were holding weapons of some sort, all aimed directed at Xander.  
  
"What's going on?" Xander asked as he slowly stood up from the ground. Looking around the place he recognised it as being Centennial Park but try as he did, he couldn't make out the features of the people holding the weapons at him.  
  
"Well," the voice replied, "will you look at this. A vampire that wants to know what is going on.". There was a small wave of chuckles from the other people.  
  
*Vampire* Xander thought suddenly, "Wait. I'm not a vampire." Xander said quickly.  
  
"Wait, you're not a vampire?" the voice said in a mocking tone, "Then dead boy, what shall we call you, perhaps an un-dead civilian? Oh wait, how 'bout Dusty!"  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Xander said in a loud tone.  
  
"You just said it dead boy." the voice remarked.  
  
"What?" Xander remarked confused. "And don't call me dead boy." he added as an after thought, *geez now I know why Angel hated it so much* Xander thought to himself.  
  
"You," the voice said coldly. "are in Hell!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Harris Residence, 3.03pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander's bedroom, that is the luxury of his basement kinda left a lot to be desired but it was homely in a Xander way. Music CD's stacked haphazardly on shelves along with some books and other stuff. On a little table were other knickknacks along with a few photos of Xander and his friends.  
  
Willow walked over to his stereo and looked at the CD that was still in the player, somehow, on some level the disc that was in there already was strangely appropriate. She pressed the power button and then pressed play on the CD player. She wasn't bothered about being heard by the Xander's parents as they were rarely at home. Willow sat on the seat in front of the desk and sat quietly as the track was queued. Willow looked at a picture of Xander with the gang taken in the park and became lost in her thoughts as the song started, 'You've got a friend' by the Brand New Heavies.  
  
When you're down and troubled and you need some love and care, And nothing, nothing is going right, Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there, To brighten up even your darkest night.  
  
You just call out my name, And you know where ever I am I'll come running to see you again, Don't you know that winter, spring, summer or fall, All you got to do is call, And I'll be there yes I will, You've got a friend.  
  
Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend.  
  
Thinking back to the days when they first met Buffy at Sunnydale High and the things they did together, which usually included heart-stopping, gut- clenching terror. Nethertheless she enjoyed it, or maybe it was the thought of being with Xander.  
  
People can be so cold, They'll hurt you and desert you, Take your very soul if you let them, So don't let them.  
  
You just call out my name, And you know where ever I am I'll come running to see you again, Don't you know that winter, spring, summer or fall, All you got to do is call, And I'll be there yes I will, You've got a friend.  
  
"Hey," a low voice drifted across to where Willow was sitting. "Willow?"  
  
Willow looked up to where the voice was and gave a sad smile, "Hey Buff." She walked over and sat next to Willow and began looking at the same photo.  
  
They'd both already lost enough. Too much. How much can a person be expected to give up before their hearts finally break so much that it can't be taped back together? It's almost like the whole reason for life was to lose.  
  
Angel left Buffy can't help that, but she found Faith. Unlike Xander though, Buffy knew exactly where Angel was, he was in Los Angeles with Cordelia of all people, which scared her, though she don't have the right to feel that fear. Buffy also knew Willow is with Oz all the time. She didn't want to begrudge them happiness, and she had Faith. But why did she feel like she was missing something.  
  
"He was always there when we needed him wasn't he," Willow said breaking the silence.  
  
"He was there for me when the Master killed me," Buffy said slowly as a few tears fell down her face.  
  
"He was there for me when I was held by the Moloch guy," Willow said who had also started crying.  
  
"He never had to do any of it, but he was with us all the way." Buffy said with a heavy heart. "He'd never quit even when it seemed like we were losing."  
  
"And now we can't quit for our Xander," Willow added.  
  
"Never quit," Buffy agreed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Giles' Apartment, 4:00pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles sat on his couch thinking about what had happened in such a short space of time, he still couldn't believe it. In less than a month he'd lost two important people from his life, Patrick and now Xander. A knock on his front door brought his attention as he got up and walked over to open it, where he was greeted by Cordelia, Wesley and Angel draped in a thick heavy blanket. "Please come in," he quickly ushered Angel in from the sunlight along with Cordelia and Wesley.  
  
"Surprised to see us again so soon," Cordelia announced as Giles closed the door behind them.  
  
"Not really," Giles replied casually, "you're here because of the prophecy that's about to pass."  
  
"How did you know?" Angel asked with surprised in his tone.  
  
"Yes," Wesley said, "we only knew about the prophecy last night."  
  
"Well," Giles responded, "I myself only found about it this morning." Giles walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Does everyone else know about it?" Angel asked looking at Giles through the serving hatch.  
  
"In a manner of speaking," Giles said in a low tone. "We have a little bit of a problem."  
  
"What sort of problem?" Wesley asked.  
  
Giles and the others sat on the couches while he told them about what had happened the previous night. Needless to say that they took the news hard, Cordelia especially. Even though she hated him for what happened between Xander and Willow deep down, despite through all the arguments they had in the past, she loved him, but she'd never told him. Despite what he thought of him, Angel actually felt sorrow for the loss of the young man who he'd grown to know over the past three or so years whilst being on the Hellmouth. No matter how much he'd annoy Angel by calling him 'Dead-boy', he'd actually admired the quiet determination that Xander had shown, especially with the Master incident and Buffy's prophecy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A little while later the rest of the gang had arrived at Giles'. Like Giles himself, they weren't surprised at the arrival of Angel, Wesley and Cordelia from LA. Giles welcomed them inside his apartment where he took them over to the other side of the room where a whole corner of a room had been cleared and in it's place was placed a solid oak table. On the table stood a framed photo which had been blown up from it's original size which was of Xander who stood in the Sunnydale High Library between Buffy and Willow. Also on the table were seven thick candles, one for each member of the 'Scooby Gang'. Three candles stood in a line on either side of the photo and the seventh candle, Xander's candle, stood in front of the photo, all still unlit.  
  
No words were spoken as they stood in front of the table, just silent prayers for the young man they'd grown to respect, love and admire. A young man who had a sense of humour all of his own that was definitely infectious and a co * Giles' Apartment, 4:00pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles sat on his couch thinking about what had happened in such a short space of time, he still couldn't believe it. In less than a month he'd lost two important people from his life, Patrick and now Xander. A knock on his front door brought his attention as he got up and walked over to open it, where he was greeted by Cordelia, Wesley and Angel draped in a thick heavy blanket. "Please come in," he quickly ushered Angel in from the sunlight along with Cordelia and Wesley.  
  
"Surprised to see us again so soon," Cordelia announced as Giles closed the door behind them.  
  
"Not really," Giles replied casually, "you're here because of the prophecy that's about to pass."  
  
"How did you know?" Angel asked with surprised in his tone.  
  
"Yes," Wesley said, "we only knew about the prophecy passed the matches to Oz who like Giles walked forward and took a match from the box and lighting it. "Oz, The Werewolf" he spoke lighting the candle, "who is always calm under pressure."  
  
Stepping back to his girlfriend he passed her the matches, then gave her a hug. Willow and Amy walked together to the table where they stood silently before Willow gave Amy the matches. She took one out and struck one before lighting the candle next to Giles' one. "Amy, the Wiccan, who will fight side by side with my friends." Amy passed the matches to Willow who also took a match and lit it.  
  
"Willow, the Wiccan." she said lighting the candle next to Oz's. "who will never forget her child-hood friend."  
  
They stepped back together and Willow passed the matches to Buffy before falling into her boyfriend's loving arms with tears flowing freely down her face. Buffy and Faith stepped forward, like with Willow and Amy, Buffy passed the matches to her girlfriend who lit the candle next to Amy's. "Faith, the Slayer, who will fight to vanquish the evil that took your life." Silently she gave the matches to Buffy who lit the candle next to Willows'.  
  
"Buffy, the Slayer, who will fight for the memory of someone who I'm proud to call friend."  
  
They stepped back and looked once more at the table, six of the seven candles had been lit, only one remained.  
  
"Cordelia," Buffy said looking around to face the former cheerleader of the Sunnydale Razorbacks. "Would you do the honours?" she asked holding the matches to her.  
  
Cordelia looked at Buffy, her face red with tears and her make-up slightly smudged. "Buffy," she said in a weak voice, "I put him through crap, I don't deserve to. Angel," she said looking at the vampire, "you do it?"  
  
Buffy looked at Angel, who was looking at Cordelia. "Tell you what," he said softly, "we both will do it, okay?" Buffy passed the matches to Angel with a small smile. "Thank you," Angel said taking them. Cordelia and Angel stepped up in front of the table and looked at the photo together.  
  
"Xander," Cordelia spoke in a soft tone, "through out all that has happened between us, I never got the chance to say how I really felt about you. You were always there for me, even when I didn't deserve you. I pray that wherever you are, you find it in your heart to forgive me for what I said and did to you."  
  
"Xander," Angel spoke after a few seconds of silence. "I regret many things in my life, but that fact that I never got the chance to call you a friend is something the I regret the most. Despite our past encounters, I'd always admired the way you were always there when needed. I hope wherever you are, you are at peace with yourself. Farewell, my friend." With that Angel struck the seventh match and lit the seventh and final candle, Xander's candle.  
  
They stood in silence, side by side with nothing but they thoughts once more. They were like that for what seemed like hours watching the seven flames burn brightly. "Giles," Buffy spoke quietly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes Buffy?"  
  
"Does he have the real pages?"  
  
Giles took off his glasses and sighed inwardly, "I'm sorry to say. I don't know how or when but they're not in the place we put them yesterday."  
  
"Can we really do this Giles?" Faith asked holding her girlfriend's hand tightly.  
  
There were a few moments before he answered, "We have to Faith. We can't lose."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Sunnydale Border, 6:29pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The last rays of sunlight covered the land signalling another night in Sunnydale, all was quiet on the roads. Then from nowhere it appeared, the only noise which came from a Harley Davidson motor bike entering the town. The rider looked around at the changing scenery from plain dessert to town life and smiled inwardly. *Finally civilisation* the rider thought as the motor bike purred passed a big sign that said 'Welcome to Sunnydale'.  
  
The streets themselves looked clean and relatively tidy, but the strangeness that there were not that many people out was a bit peculiar. After a few minutes of riding the bike found itself on a street corner next to a small, but homely looking coffee bar called the 'Espresso Pump'. *Yep, definitely time for a caffeine injection* the rider thought as the engine smoothly died down and the rider got off the bike.  
  
If anybody had seen the biker take their crash helmet off, they would have needed a double take. Of all the people who rode such a lucious piece of machinery whey wouldn't have thought it was such a stunning woman. "Finally," she commented looking around, "I'm here.". She placed her crash helmet in a little box on the back of the bike then locked it tightly, then reaching to the back of her hair she pulled out a hair band and let her long strands of red hair hang loose. She turned and faced the entrance of the Espresso Pump, "Yep, Cappuccino time." she said to herself as she opened the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the opposite side of town a tanker pulled into a gas station, the driver wanted a pack of smokes before driving out of town to Los Angeles. He paid for the smokes and put them in his shirt pocket, on his way out he couldn't help but to notice that the assistant that had served him was following him out of the dour. "Hey buddy, what d'a want?" the driver asked turning around to face the young man.  
  
"How 'bout a snack for the road," the assistant said vamping out and sinking his teeth into the drivers arm.  
  
The vampire took the driver completely by surprise and it took him a few moments to realise what was happening to him. Grabbing the vamp by the back of his head he pulled him back quickly making the vamp release his hold on the drivers' arm then he brought his knee up to the vamp's gut making him double over in pain. As the vampire regained his composure the driver met the vampire with a full on kick in the vamp's chest sending him flying backwards and through the glass fronting of the petrol station store.  
  
"Damn," the driver spat turning back to his truck, "what's up with him, that guy was a maniac!" He got into his cab where he wrapped up his wound with a bandage and started driving off again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
She opened the door to the Espresso Pump and walked slowly inside looking around at the sight before her. For an open coffee shop, it was strangely deserted just like the streets. "Hello," she said looking around the place. "Is anybody here?" she called, she didn't really get it. It was only six thirty yet she hadn't seen any life in this town whatsoever. As she carried on walking she heard a faint noise at the end of the counter. As she got near she saw two people. "Hello?" she called again.  
  
One of the two people looked up at the woman, it's eyes void of human emotion and a set of fangs dripping with blood. "Ahh, dessert," it said in an evil tone.  
  
Seeing this the young woman slowly backed off from the vampire as it stood up and followed her. "Look," she stammered, "I don't want any trouble okay .. Just don't come any closer." She carried on walking backwards, not taking her eyes off the vampire who was still approaching her. Then she felt the back wall, there was nowhere else to go as the vampire lunged towards her ready to bite her.  
  
"Oww, I just love red heads," the vampire growled, "they taste so delicious. vamp's chest sending him flying backwards and through the glass fronting of the petrol station store.  
  
"Damn," the driver spat turning back to his truck, "what's up with him, that guy was a maniac!" He got into his cab where he wrapped up his wound with a bandage and started driving off again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
She opened the door to the Espresso Pump and walked slowly inside looking around at the sight before her. For an open coffee shop, it was strangely deserted just like the streets. "Hello," she said looking around the place. "Is anybody here?" she called, she didn't really get it. It was only six thirty yet she hadn't seen any life in this town whatsoever. As she carried on walking she heard a faint noise at the end of the counter. As she got near she saw two people. "Hello?" she called again.  
  
One of the two peoplel to the floor. Looking down at the young woman he stretched out his hand towards, "We can't stay out here." he said looking at her, "Come with me to the police station, it'll be a lot safer."  
  
Taking his hand they fled out back into the street where the officer was looking for some sort of escape vehicle. "There," he quickly said spotting a Police car. They quickly jumped into the car and sped off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Police car sped through the streets of Sunnydale and where before the streets were empty were now more and more vampires appearing.  
  
"What's going on?" the young woman asked the officer who was trying to contact the station. "I arrived in town and the whole place went insane."  
  
"Great!" the officer exclaimed, "the radio's out, Great! My name's Kennedy, Nicholas Kennedy."  
  
"My name's Rebecca, I'm here looking for my brother." the young woman replied.  
  
Nicholas turned the car into main street towards the Police station as just a few hundred yards behind a large petrol tanker was driving, approaching the Police car a little quickly.  
  
"Could you open the glove box?" Nicholas asked keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Sure," Rebecca replied leaning forward a little and opening it up. Inside was a hand pistol.  
  
"Take it, just in case." Nicholas said as Rebecca looked along gun sight.  
  
Suddenly it sprung from nowhere, a large vampire that was hiding in the back of the Police car reached up and grabbed Nicholas by the shoulders causing the car to weave dangerously from side to side of the road. With the shock Rebecca dropped the gun into her lap as the car continued to swerve from left to right, then out of the corner of the eye Nicholas saw it and he slammed his foot on the accelerator. Suddenly the Police car went careening into a large metal pole of a sign post where the car immediately went from fifty miles an hour to zero flinging the vampire through the windscreen and cracked it's skull on the post.  
  
"Are you okay?" Nicholas asked looking at Rebecca in the passenger.  
  
She picked up her gun and shook the cobwebs out of her head. "Still in one piece," she replied looking at him.  
  
Looking into the rear view mirror Nicholas suddenly caught sight of the tanker truck which was now almost on top of the Police car. "Hey," he said looking back, "that maniac's gonna ram us!"  
  
They quickly unclasped their seat belts and dived out of the car in opposite directions as the tanker bore down on the car before it ran into it a few seconds later causing the truck to jack-knife and spill the contents of the trailer over the street where it immediately exploded into flames sending Nicholas and Rebecca flying off their feet.  
  
"Rebecca!" Nicholas called.  
  
"Nicholas!" she replied.  
  
He breathe a sigh of relief, she was still in one piece. "I'm okay," he called to her from the other side of the tanker. "Head towards the Police station, I'll meet you there."  
  
"Okay." she replied still looking at the mangled scrap under the tanker that was the vehicle they'd been riding in not a few moments before. "Now I know why he chose Sunnydale." she said to herself walking away from the wreckage. "When the fun starts in this place, it doesn't stop for a moment."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Giles' Apartment, 6:51pm * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They had spent the afternoon preparing in a serious way. Buffy and Oz had gone to Xander's and Buffy's and picked all the weapons they had their while the rest of the gang stay at Giles' place making stakes, and lots of them.  
  
Willow was using Patrick's laptop computer to scan the internet for any type of spells that might give them an upper hand. They didn't learn much, but both Willow and Amy had learnt a cool spell that made the vamps burst into flames, that would come in handy for sure. In the background Willow had found an audio program playing a live radio feed from a local station called 'HV2020, The Sound of Hill Valley', which was in the middle of playing a song by a group called Sweetbox called Everything's Gonna Be Alright.  
  
"Right," Giles said overlooking a table stacked with weapons, "let's see what we've got here."  
  
"Well," Faith answered, "we've got a tonne of stakes, think we've destroyed a forest making them. Five crossbows and literally loads of arrows, which is pretty cool. Only two axes, but we've also got these two pretty wicked looking Katana swords courtesy of the 'A' guy." she said with a smile.  
  
"Excellent," Giles said smiling.  
  
"We've also got the usual," Buffy added. "Holy water, and crosses. Hmm, where's the rocket launcher when you really need one."  
  
"Yeah, one of those would be wicked cool." Faith commented.  
  
"Hey guys," Willow suddenly called. "You gotta listen to this." Buffy, Faith and the rest of the walked over to Willow who turned up the volume on the speakers so they could hear the radio broadcast.  
  
"I repeat," the announcer said, "we're receiving breaking news from the town of Sunnydale California where there are unconfirmed reports of and it may sound strange, civilian uprising. Less than ten minutes ago the nine- one-one service went down after receiving a record number of telephone calls from residents of Sunnydale who were reporting multiple attacks by what they claim were people, and I quote 'high on PCP'. The mayor of Sunnydale California has declared a state of emergency within the town as Police and Emergency services have been put on full alert in the town in response to the calls. At this time nobody is allowed in, or out of the city limits until such time as .... "  
  
"Willow," Giles asked suddenly, "what's happened?"  
  
"I've been disconnected from the internet," Willow replied with surprise as she grabbed Giles' phone. "Damn!" she cursed. "The phone line is dead."  
  
"What do we do now?" Oz asked looking around the room.  
  
"Well," Angel replied, "looks like the First One's throwing a party. I say we go crash!"  
  
"Excellent," Faith said picking up a crossbow, "I'm callin' this baby guys."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike slowly walked through the streets where things had broken down into what could be described as complete hysteria. Sirens of Ambulances, Fire trucks and Police could be heard throughout the town and a few minutes Spike swore he heard helicopters overhead. "Well," he said taking a lug of one of his cigarettes. "This is just ... swell."  
  
"We meet again Spike," a voice boomed from behind the bleached-headed vampire. Turning around he saw the First One stand less than twenty feet away from Spike.  
  
"I thought I knew you," Spike said walking up to him. "That night in the Bronze."  
  
"Silence," the First One said waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yes, Sire." Spike automatically responded.  
  
"Come with me Spike," the First One said in a low confident tone. "Witness the dawning of a new age in demon-kind where people like you and me will once again will be free to walk the Earth with nobody to repress us."  
  
"I just gotta know," Spike said not taking his eyes from the First One, "Was all this your doing?"  
  
"This," he said looking around at the chaos that was unfolding. "This is just a taste of what is to come."  
  
"Warms the cockles of my non-beating heart that does mate," Spike commented with a chuckle as he followed the First One down the street.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Sunnydale Police Station * * * * * * * * * *  
  
With the entire Police force out on the streets the station was completely deserted, phones were silent, computers still on, cups of warm vending machine coffee sat undrunk on desks. This made it easier for Rebecca to walk though the place without being stopped, she was on a mission. She needed weapons, big weapons if she wanted to stay alive in the God-forsaken place. She opened a door and walked down another corridor where she eventually stopped in front of a door marked 'Armoury'. "Excellent." she praised herself, then she noticed the door was locked and she cursed herself. Suddenly the door she'd come through burst open and she literally jumped out of her skin.  
  
"FREEZE!" a voice called. Spinning on her heels she found herself face to face with Nicholas once again with his gun out. "Rebecca, you're still alive," he said realising who it was. "I thought you were dead!"  
  
"You know Nick that's the second time you greeted me with a gun in my face. Is this how you say 'hi'." she finished with a smile.  
  
"Sorry," Nicholas said lowering his gun. "Looks like you had the same idea, weapons." He walked over to the door and tried the handle.  
  
"Locked." Rebecca said looking at him.  
  
Quickly and without thinking he raised his gun and fired six shots at the lock where after the door swing effortlessly open. "Unlocked," he said re- holstering his gun.  
  
"You could have told me," Rebecca said harshly taking her hands from her ears.  
  
"Sorry." he said as they entered the armoury. "What are y'a looking for?"  
  
"Explosive weapons." she replied looking around at the various weapons.  
  
"Why explosive?" Nicholas asked curiously.  
  
"It's the only way to dust the vamps out there," Rebecca casually replied.  
  
"Wait." Nicholas said stopping. "Vamps? As in Vampires? As in Bram Stoker's Dracula?"  
  
"Yes," Rebecca said still looking. "As in Bram Stoker's Dracula. As in those crusty hammer movies with Christopher Lee."  
  
"Look Rebecca, I may not know much, but I know that vampires are no more than a myth."  
  
Rebecca stopped momentarily and looked up at the officer. "You're not local are y'a mate?" she asked.  
  
"No," he replied. "I was transferred from Texas last week."  
  
"Oh boy!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The gang had loaded up all the weapons on Oz's van and were now on patrol. Before they left, Oz had the inspiration idea of attaching a bull-bar to the front of his van where he fastened a dozen long, thick stakes turning the van into a large weapon. They looked out of the windows as they saw the chaos envelop the streets of Sunnydale.  
  
"Hey look," Willow said pointing out of the front window, "Isn't that Harmony? She's a vampire?"  
  
They noticed Harmony before she had the bright idea to move and staked her with the van where she just stood looking at it.  
  
"Man," Willow idly commented, "that was a harsh decision."  
  
"What staking a vampire?" Faith asked.  
  
"No I mean turning Harmony into a vampire! Who'd want her living forever!"  
  
Despite the situation, they couldn't help but to laugh at that comment.  
  
"Very good Willow," Giles said still smiling. "That sounded like something our Xander would have said."  
  
"But I could never replace him," she countered, "not ever."  
  
"It's cool red," Faith reassured with a smile, "Xand-man would be proud of y'a."  
  
"I don't wanna sound negative her guys," Oz said, "but are we too late?"  
  
"No," Wesley replied. "He's still got to perform the last part of the incantation."  
  
"Wesley's right." Giles agreed, "but we are running out of time here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rebecca and Nicholas had cleared out nearly the entire arsenal from the armoury and had taken it to the motor pool nearby which conveniently had two SWAT-type Police vans still there.  
  
"Okay Nick," Rebecca said, "we take a van each. Load up equal amounts of weaponry and take different routes."  
  
"Sure thing," he replied walking across the bay with two sets of keys and a couple of two-way radios. "Take this," he said handing her a radio. "They way we'll keep in touch."  
  
"Officer thinking there Nick," she replied with a smile.  
  
"We just met and already you're already callin' me Nick?" he mused to himself. "I kinda like that, Becky."  
  
They opened the backs of the vans and started loaded the weapons aboard. "Say Nick," Rebecca said as she pushed one of several boxes in the van. "How 'bout when this is over, we grab a coffee?"  
  
"Sounds good to me Becky," he replied with a smile on his face. "I'm a big fan of caffeine."  
  
They loaded up the rest of the weapons quickly and quietly then closed up the backs ready to roll. "Hey Nick," Rebecca called as he pressed the button to raise the shutters. "You keep dreamin' about them coffee's okay."  
  
"Sure thinkin' there," he replied. "What's the plan?"  
  
"I'll take the south side of town, you take the top end. Keep on contact okay."  
  
"Be safe," Nicholas said getting in his van.  
  
"You too," she said quietly as she got into hers. After a second or two she started the engine and they both left the garage and into the town.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Stop the van," Buffy said quickly as she looked out the drivers' window. The van came to a halt as everyone looked out to where Buffy was looking.  
  
"How many do you think Buffy?" Oz asked.  
  
"I'd have to say a good couple hundred at least," she replied dejectedly.  
  
"Okay then," Angel said, "It's time guys. Let's get out weapons."  
  
They quickly and quietly piled out of the van and Angel started dishing out the arsenal to the gang.  
  
"Err no offence Cordy," Buffy said looking at the Katana that she was wielding, "but I don't think you're all that skilled with that."  
  
"I know," she replied, "but I just wanna .. I guess feel more useful."  
  
There was a momentary pause then Oz gently took the Katana from her and gave her of all things the keys to his van. "It's the biggest weapon we got Cordy." he said looking at her.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked looking at the keys.  
  
"Just don't run us over okay." Faith said loading herself with arrows and stakes.  
  
"Entrance is round the corner Cordelia," Giles said point behind the gang. "Oh and Cordelia," he called as she got into the van. "Please be careful."  
  
"I will," she replied. "and you guys be careful also. I've already lost one good friend today, I don't wanna lose any more." With that she closed the door. Angel too got out of the back and closed the side door then Cordelia turn and slowly drove back to the park entrance.  
  
"Let's do it." Buffy said loading her crossbow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Standing in the middle of the part stood a complete mass of Vampires and Demons alike, some there merely as protection, while others are there simply to watch the festivities. In the middle of the park was the large crystal which was slowly pulsating a deep green colour like it did the previous night and on a small raised platform a hundred yards in front stood the three. Mulo, Bajang and Nosferatu all stood facing the crystal reciting the final incantations while directly behind them stood Spike and Alexander.  
  
"After many centuries the three have become whole once more," the three chanted in unison. "and on this night we reclaim what was once ours. We call upon the elementals to come fourth so we may bring our kind fourth and conquer this world for all demon kind..."  
  
Spike personally couldn't stand all this magic mumbo-jumbo, personally he'd rather be out killing than standing around. He'd usually let his Drusilla handle all that stuff. "Hey mate," he whispered to Alexander. "You may not be him, that bloke I mean, but you sure as hell look like that bloody poof."  
  
"Bloody poof?" he whispered back giving Spike a side-long glance.  
  
Crouching at the entrance to the park were the Slayers and the gang who looked on pensively at the ritual taking place.  
  
"Buffy," Wesley whispered, "I don't mean to rush you here but I think we should do something."  
  
"You're right," she replied looking back to the van waiting at the entrance to the park.  
  
"What are you planning?" Giles asked.  
  
"The cavalry," Buffy replied waving to Cordelia.  
  
"May our words speak true," the three continued to chant, "may these words ... " their incantation was broken suddenly when their attention was drawn to a large black and white striped van tearing into the park where it started driving straight into the mass of vamps and demons.  
  
"Slayer!" Spike hissed.  
  
"Deal with them!" Nosferatu commanded at Spike and Alexander. "They cannot be allowed to interrupt the ceremony."  
  
Angel vamped out and charged like a freight train towards the shocked vampires with Buffy and Faith closely following them, Buffy's Katana and already slashing the air and the Faith unloading a quick succession of crossbow bolts. Following Angel with her gaze, Buffy saw him run towards the side of the first group towards a tree, then suddenly he and actually began to run up it in a brilliant manoeuvre Buffy would have expected in the Matrix. One, two, three long steps and he completed a perfect 360 degree spin in the air, smoothly landing on his feet into the very center of the astonished group of vampires. Before anyone of them could utter a word, Buffy's Katana swung soundlessly in the air and two undead beings lost their heads.  
  
Giles in all honesty was really in his element with the other Katana that Angel had provided, the only part of his rebellious he was actually glad for. With a roar, his Katana cut a vampire in two bloody halves and, even before it had began to turn into dust, another one had found how difficult was to say or do anything when you throat had been ripped from your neck. Not uttering a word, the former Watcher took his foe's head between his hands and snapped his neck with so much force that he was technically beheaded.  
  
Faith kicked a vamp in the gut and shot him with a crossbow bolt when he folded in pain. A second one launched over her and the Slayer quickly reloaded, pointing the crossbow, and firing immediately leaving nothing but a small shower of dust float over her back.  
  
Buffy looked at Faith over her shoulder, only to see the gaze of a big mouthed vampire. "You'll lose slayer?" With a swift movement, the Slayer extracted the blade from the vampire's bowels and spun, her sword slashing the air and cutting his head off.  
  
Oz sunk the blade of his Axe deeply into his first opponent's gut and, when the Werewolf tore it out with violence. He grabbed him with an arm around the neck, using his own momentum to spin a full circle with the wounded vampire's back to his chest and used him as a shield when a second vampire tried to rip out his lungs. Oz pushed both of them and the vampires ended in the floor one on top of another. When they tried to stand up to their feet, the Oz's Axe slashed the air with enough force to behead both of them.  
  
Amy and Willow were quicker and cleaner that the rest. With their arms were completely horizontal they opened her fists and signalled with their extended fingers to a small group of seven vampires. "Arsum!" they both cried out. Before the vampires had a chance to react, all seven were enveloped within a large fireball which reduced that little group into nothing more than a large pile of ash on the grass.  
  
"Oh yeah, we're bad." Willow said with pride.  
  
The entire group of demons and vamps were in a state of disarray at this point. Cordelia was running riot all over the park in the van mowing down vampires left right and center while demons tried to stop her. Buffy and the gang were making slow but steady progress as well, but nothing was going to stop the three when they were so close to the end.  
  
"We bring fourth the power of the elementals," the continued to chant. "We bring fourth the book most evil so that we can accomplish our task, the Grand Grimoire." At that point above where the three stood, thunder began to bang and crash and lightning coursed and streaked across the Heavens, and the winds picked up into a fierce torrent.  
  
"We call upon the power of the dark ones!" Mulo recited loudly.  
  
"We call upon the strengths of the dark ones!" Bajang continued loudly.  
  
"We call upon the magic's of the dark one!" Nosferatu cried. "For we truly are the salvation and deliverance for all whom walk in the dark!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rebecca stopped near the end of the street wondering about the lack of vamp activity, it had seemed from her perspective that they'd all vanished. Grabbing a Magnum from the passenger seat she cautiously got out of the drivers side and looked up and down the street. Even though it was dark the lights from the shop windows was enough illumination to see the disaster area that the vampires had wrought to the town of Sunnydale. Turning back she opened the back of the van and after a little searching around pulled out a set of hi-tech binoculars and then closed the doors again.  
  
"I need to get high," she mumbled to herself looking for a way to the roof top level. Moving quickly down a nearby alley her prayers were answered as she saw an outside ladder leading to the roof. Looking around for any stray vampires she quickly got a foot hold and climbed nimbly up to the roof where she was able to get a wider view of the town.  
  
"Becky," a voice radio crackled over the radio. "Becky, it's me Nick, over."  
  
She felt down the ear piece wire on the radio where her fingers found the button to let her talk. "Nick, I hear you," she replied. "What have you got, over?"  
  
"Next to nothing. Saw a couple of stray ones, but ..."  
  
"But what?" Rebecca asked looking through the binoculars.  
  
"When I shot them ..." he said looking for the right words. "they exploded into dust. Were they vampires?"  
  
"Yeah," Becky answered.  
  
"Okay. Have you found anything?"  
  
"Same as you, empty streets though." Rebecca replied as she saw something in the binoculars. "But I think I've just found something."  
  
"What have you got?"  
  
"Big gathering of bad guys, looks like some religious ceremony. There's this big piece in the center made out of glass or something, and it seems to be glowing."  
  
"Where are you? What do you need?"  
  
"I'm two blocks away from a large park in front of, I think it's the town hall."  
  
"That's Centennial Park." Nicholas replied.  
  
"Wait," she said suddenly, "I can see a small group of people of the west side of the park fighting these people. I can see eight and someone in a black and white striped van running riot through the vamps. How far can you get here?"  
  
"Three minutes."  
  
"Okay, meet me on the West side entrance, think we might give these people a helping hand." With that Rebecca left her position on the roof top and climbed down the ladder before driving off to the park.  
  
Buffy and Angel were back to back, Buffy's Katana and Angels' Axe moving gracefully, slashing, cutting heads and limbs, and splashing undead blood everywhere. Willow and Amy were near them, casting balls of fire, electric lightning and other nasty surprises coming out from their nimble fingers. A few feet away Giles and Oz... well, they was just like a buzz saws, side by side. The Katana and Axe both flowing like into a near blur and chopping vampires like a thrashing machine.  
  
The three were about three quarters through the final incantation. From their vantage point Nosferatu could see clearly the devastation the Slayers' were producing. "Come on!" Spike cried out at the vamps and demons. "Attack them, if they live then I'll kill you all!"  
  
Rebecca screeched to a halt at the entrance to the park and jumped out of the driver's seat and around to the back on the van to unload all the goodies she brought. As she opened the doors she sensed a vampire walking up behind her. Grabbing a loaded rifle on the van floor she slowly exhaled before spinning around and hitting it squarely in the jaw knocking him away. The vampire approached again and Rebecca let the rifle fall to the road, quickly drawing her Magnum.  
  
The vampire looked at her and then laughed. "A gun? Little girl, what do you think you're going to do with a gu ..." Rebecca fire once and once only squarely between the eyes. What the vampire didn't realise that the gun was loaded with explosive shells causing it's head to explode violently sending skull and brain matter acre her fingers found the button to let her talk. "Nick, I hear you," she replied. "What have you got, over?"  
  
"Next to nothing. Saw a couple of stray ones, but ..."  
  
"But what?" Rebecca asked looking through the binoculars.  
  
"When I shot them ..." he said looking for the right words. "they exploded into dust. Were they vampires?"  
  
"Yeah," Becky answered.  
  
"Okay. Have you found anything?"  
  
"Same as you, empty streets though." Rebecca replied as she saw something in the binoculars. "But I think I've just found something."  
  
"What have you got?"  
  
"Big gathering of bad guys, looks like some religious ceremony. There's this big piece in the center made out of glass or something, and it seems to be glowing."  
  
"Where are you? What do you need?"  
  
"I'm two blocks away from a large park in front of, I think it's the town hallointing behind them. Turning their heads they saw ten vampires bearing down on them both at a fast pace.  
  
"Oh crap!" Buffy muttered grabbing Giles' hand and quickly started running back.  
  
"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" a voice boomed suddenly.  
  
Looking up Giles suddenly saw Rebecca pointing a large ominous weapon at the vampires behind them.  
  
"Buffy, down!" Giles shouted pushing the slayer to the floor.  
  
Looking up Buffy saw where Giles was looking where she saw a woman shouldering a large weapon.  
  
"A rocket launcher?" Buffy said in astonishment.  
  
"Man!" Faith said looking at Rebecca, "that's gonna kick arse!"  
  
"This will be fun!" Rebecca said as she pressed the trigger on the launcher. The rocket burst out with force as she pressed the trigger and almost as quickly found it's target blowing the vamps into instant dust.  
  
Wesley walked back to the entrance towards the young woman who had arrived. "I take it you're on the side of good, yes?" he asked.  
  
"British?" she retorted re-loading the launcher as the rest of them retreated to the woman.  
  
"Yes, I'm Wesley Whyndam-Price," he said offering his hand. "And you lovely lady, are?"  
  
"I don't mean to be kurt," Rebecca said moving back to the van, "but there ain't really any time for any formals. Later okay."  
  
"Have you got any more of those?" Faith asked looking at the launcher and practically drooling.  
  
Rebecca took the launcher in both hands and threw it to Faith. "Hot and ready to trot." she exclaimed reaching into the back and pulling out a twelve gauge shotgun. "I got three more in here," she said spotting two more vamps approaching from behind Wesley. "Wes," she said pointing the gun, "duck!"  
  
"What!?" he said as he fell to the floor as he heard to shots go off blowing the two vamps' heads apart like watermelons.  
  
"Nick, Nick. Where are you?" Rebecca called into her radio.  
  
"Where's Cordelia?" Oz said looking to the park.  
  
"I don't know," Giles replied, "maybe she got into trouble on the far side of the park. I certainly hope she's still okay."  
  
"Becky," Nicholas replied through her radio. "I'm right here darlin'." Everyone looked to their right as another SWAT van skidded to a halt next to Becky's and a Police officer jumped out of the driver's seat. "What's the plan?"  
  
"Launchers, how many." Rebecca called opening the back of Nicholas' van.  
  
"Only One." he replied handing it out.  
  
"Okay," Rebecca said. She handed one to Buffy, Angel, Giles and Wesley. "Gimmie three sets of MP100's with explosive shells."  
  
"Got 'em," he said passing three sets down the van where Rebecca gave one set to Oz and took a set for herself.  
  
"And pass me a sniper rifle Nick,"  
  
"Sure thing." he said throwing one her way followed by a few clips.  
  
"I must say," Giles said to Rebecca, "you're timing is impeccable."  
  
"Thank you," she replied as she moved back to her van. "You guys need any hand weapons at any time, help yourself. What's the plan?"  
  
"I say we target the resonating crystal with the launchers while you take out those ... err, those ..."  
  
"Vampires?" Rebecca finished his sentence.  
  
"Yes, exactly." Giles replied raising his eyebrows slightly. "How did you ..."  
  
"Promise, I'll tell you all later," Rebecca said holding her hands up. "Nick you're with me."  
  
"Cool," Nick replied running to her side.  
  
"And you?" she said looking at Oz.  
  
"Oz," he said smiling.  
  
"Thanks. Oz we'll take out any vampires that come near us okay."  
  
"Sure thing," he replied looking at his MP100's.  
  
"It is time," Mulo said looking into the glowing event horizon of the crystal. "They are coming."  
  
Nosferatu looked down at Alexander who stood in front of them ready to defend them from the Slayers. "Alexander." he said, "I have not forgotten your efforts in all this. Stand in front of the crystal and we will make you something few people have dreamt of. We will make you into a living God."  
  
"Oz, Nick," Rebecca said. "You take the left side, I'll take the right."  
  
"Wait," Willow said to Rebecca as she was about to move off. "That vamp standing on the grass walking in front of the crystal. Could you do me a favour and ..."  
  
"Done." Rebecca said with a smile and ran into the park guns blazing.  
  
"Okay," Giles said looking at the launcher, "It looks like we only get one shot at this so I say we hit it at once with all five. The controls look simple enough."  
  
"Okay," Wesley said shouldering his. "Let's do it."  
  
"Damn it," Amy cursed, "I can't stand around here. I need to do something."  
  
"Quick," Willow said grabbing her hand. "Come with me, we'll provide backup with our magic."  
  
Nicholas and Oz sliced through the vampires and demons with ease with their guns, giving them a confidence that they might actually win to tell another day. Then Oz noticed it out of the corner of his eye, his van, the front crumpled where it went into a stone statue of Sunnydale's previous mayor. "Cordelia!" he called out running to the driver's door.  
  
"Who is it?" Nicholas called.  
  
"She's one of us," Oz said opening the door and finding Cordelia still there with her seat belt firmly in place. "Cordelia."  
  
"Wh .. where am .." Cordelia groaned.  
  
"It's okay Cordy we're here." Oz said uncoupling the seat belt.  
  
"Oz," she said in a faint tone. "I wrecked the van, sorry."  
  
"That's okay," he said helping her to the ground. "We've got backup."  
  
"Oz, take her back." Nicholas said. "I'll cover you guys from here.  
  
Rebecca was approaching the crystal from the other side with caution. Although she was a little more conservative with her ammo than Nicholas she was still dusting the vamps all around.  
  
"Becky," Nick said over the radio, "we've found another of their team. Don't suppose you know any first aid, over?"  
  
"A little." She replied. "Can you see me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm gonna use the sniper rifle, cover me." She dropped the MP100's onto the floor and took the rifle from her shoulder where she slowly and steadily set up her target in the cross-hairs. "Come on," she mumbled to herself. "Show me that million dollar smile you jackass!"  
  
Alexander was standing in front of the crystal as the power emanating from the center was now coursing though his entire body. "Yes." he exclaimed. "I feel the changes, I am becoming more than I ever was. I am a God!" he bellowed into the skies. "I AM A GOD!!"  
  
A thunderous clap broke through the air, making the watching vampires cringe with surprise. The head of Alexander exploded in a cloud of blood, skull and brain tissue that splattered all around. The headless body remained sat for a second before crumbing to dust.  
  
"Men," muttered Rebecca. "Dead or alive they've always got to have that God complex."  
  
"On five" Wesley called out as they all knelt on the floor, the launchers ready to fire. "Five ... Four ... Ready ... "  
  
"What do they do?" Nosferatu said pointing to the launchers.  
  
"Aim ..."  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Spike said standing behind them again.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"... FIRE!! ..."  
  
"BLOODY RUN!"  
  
With that five rockets left their places and flew with deadly accuracy to their intended target with all the vampires and demons that knew better diving for cover at the sight of the formidable weapons of destruction as they flew to their intended target.  
  
From the gangs view point the scene was incredible as it was enveloped in a fantastic ball of heat and light making them shield their eyes with their hands. When they looked up again they saw over three quarters of the demon army had literally turned to dust leaving several dozen injured demons remaining.  
  
"Oh dear Lord," Giles said looking at the crystal.  
  
"It's still in one piece," Faith muttered looking at the structure.  
  
"Giles, what do we do?" Buffy asked looking at her former Watcher as Nicholas and Rebecca return. "What do we do?"  
  
There was a loud bang as a sphere of green energy flew from the event horizon of the crystal towards the Slayers and the group.  
  
"Everyone down!" Angel called as they fell to the floor as the green sphere flew over their heads and hit the SWAT van that Nicholas was driving making it explode in a massive fireball which nearly incinerated the gang and the other van in the progress.  
  
"Buffy," Giles called, "we've got to get out of here!"  
  
"But we can't," Buffy replied. "We haven't finished."  
  
"Buffy," Wesley shouted. "We simply haven't got the fire power to demolish that structure."  
  
"But?"  
  
"B, honey," Faith said. "We've can't do no more. We have to find another way. We'll win this, just not today."  
  
"Quick," Rebecca called helping the two witches to their feet. "We've gotta get out of here before it's too late." The gang piled into the back of the only remaining SWAT van and Rebecca dived into the drivers' seat while Nicholas took the passenger side. "Hold tight!" she yelled to the back and she slapped the van into gear and tore off up the street, to wherever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Epilogue - The Low After The High * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You know a gambling man you say that after so many successes that one day you'd take a fall, on May sixth of the year two thousand we fell in a serious way. First by losing Xander, a person who I'd, no we all considered the loyal to the bitter end. Then we lost the battle against the three in Centennial Park, but if it wasn't for our what Angel called our 'Angels of Mercy' we'd surely would have died that night.  
  
Our hopes are still high despite our present situation, and with our new found friends comes some sort of new found confidence within ourselves. That night may have been theirs but the war is definitely far from over. We are not alone in our efforts, this we know for sure, and because of this I believe in my heart that one day I will see the sun rise in the sky again. We all have hopes, we all have dreams and that is mine for I am sure without that I'd sure give in to reality."  
  
From The Journals Of Buffy Anne Summers.  
  
The End of Season I 


End file.
